The Mission
by Pyromanic Kittie
Summary: The story of a demon huntress on the hunt for Yoko Kurama disguises herself as a classmate and a Faerie who's trying to keep the balance between the Faeries courts Team up together for an adventure. /u/2045907/ this is Gene's URL on fanfiction
1. Prologue: Gene's Story

**A/N: This is the story I am co-writing with my lovely Friend Gene-Sama!!! This first chapter is written for her character and she wrote it.**

**Please Review!!!! PLEASE!!! .**

**Hopefully from here on it will be a chapter written by her then one by me and back and forth. At the bottom I will be putting "Written By: _____" So that you can tell who wrote it**

**ENJOY!!!!!!

* * *

  
**

**Prologue: Gene's Story**

"Come, princess!" A chambermaid spoke, just above a whisper while shaking the young girl awake.

"But..." She rubbed her eyes for a moment before quickly sitting up at the sounds of screaming outside the door. "What's that smell...?"

"It's...um... Forget about that right now!" The chambermaid stuttered, trying to keep the smoke from getting near her mouth.

Lifting her from her bed, her trusty maid wrapped her in sheets and ran from the room, the child in her arms. Praying the child would keep her voice quiet, she buried her head into her shoulder for safety. The fire had spread rapidly and engulfed the ceiling. Any second now, it was bound to collapse. If cards were played right, though, they would be gone by then.

Reaching the end of the hall, the maid pressed her back to the wall while she heard the dying pleads from her fellow maid. Cringing at the sound of metal slicing flesh, she shed a tear as the thud echoed the small room.

"Lizzie... It's hot in here..." The child whined.

Gasping, the maid looked at the child, terrified. The executioner around the corner had heard them!

"Who's there?" He bellowed.

Making a risky decision, she shoved the child outside onto the window ledge behind her.

"Princess Genoveve... There should be something for you to climb down on." And with that, she turned to meet her death. "Oh, one more thing... Please..." Her eyes welled up with tears. "Don't look into any windows..."

Genoveve's chin quivered at the sight of Lizzie's tears. Laying a hand to her maid's cheek, she spoke one last 'I love you' before the window was shut, and Lizzie turned to face a large man in black armor. Pulling herself away from the window a second too late, she witnessed her first death. The knight drew his sword, ordered the maid to kneel, and beheaded her. The princess stood there for a moment, frozen in fear.

Finally she freed herself from her paralyzes and leaned against the wall, sliding down and hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing. What was she to do? Everything was engulfed in flames, and there were so many people dying. But at that instant she thought of her parents. Surely they hadn't been around much to raise her, but they'd protect her.

With that thought in mind, she ran around the sill to the nearest window, which just so happened to be her parent's room. Pushing her hands to the glass, she gazed at the sight in front of her. Oh and what a sight. A feeling of hopelessness came over her as she stared at the carnage. Taking a closer look at the emblems on the disembodied arm nearest to the window...she sighed. The royal emblem the king and queen wore.

At that moment, something had come over her. A feeling of pain and hatred. Whoever had done this to her was going to pay. And then, out of the shadows, stepped the culprit. Another knight in black armor, a blood stained sword in his hand. Glancing up from the bodies, they locked eyes as he grinned, a sinister grin.

She held that glare for a few seconds before backing away from the window. Her parents had been slaughtered long with her maids, and her home set ablaze. Standing on top of her burning empire, she swore vengeance. Diving through the window, she committed her first kill...

* * *

**Written By: Gene-Sama**


	2. Prologue: Tora's Story

**A/N: Okay!!! I'm just going to do a quick reminder. This is a story I am co writing with my friend Gene-Sama. In this prologue I am the one writing. If you don't know or understand any of the Faerie terms I have put in this chapter please ask me; I am more than willing to explain everyone of them.**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!  


* * *

**

**Prologue: Tora's Story**

Tora's life was centered on her home. She loved everything about it.

Every night the Summer King and Queen would have wonderful and lavish balls. There was drinking, and dancing, and plenty of other Faeries to be around; Tora especially loved playing with the wood elves.

"Tora!!" One of the Sprites called. "Come tell us the news of the outside!"

Tora giggled as she flew over to a group of Pixies and Sprites. "The _human_ realm is so nasty!" She began in her bell-like voice.

"I mean they have so much iron and steel all around them and they always follow _rules_." She smirked as the group gasped. "There's not a tree, flower, or river in sight in ANY of the _cities_, they don't dance or laugh, or have any fun. The best part is that they can't see us so you get to have so much fun confusing them. I mean it's so funny to pull their hair or trip them or smack them on the butt! And the Kelpies have so many humans to choose from. Such a wild creature those Kelpies… It must be so nice for the changelings; they'll never have to worry about growing up in the _human world_, but I hope we get our Faeries back soon."

"So does that mean that we shouldn't go out?" One of the Pixies asked.

"Who would want to? I mean look at all this!" Tora swept her arm around the gaily lit room; glittering bodies danced and twirled around the room in the glory of the Summer King and his Queen. "It's so beautiful here and we have so much fun every night and the food is delicious!"

Tora flew off twisting and weaving between the Elves and Brownies, darting silently by the Banshee in hopes to keep down wind and not catch her attention, zooming past the Nymphs that were torturing a dwarf by keeping a hold on his treasure just out of his reach, and stopping at the foot of the Summer King's throne.

"My King." Tora announced as she bowed low before him. "I bring news from the Winter Court."

"Tora." The King acknowledged the little Faerie. "Tell me, what does the Winter Court say?"

"The Winter Queen wishes to congratulate you on finding your Summer Queen and setting the world back into balance. She wishes to ask you for help with the… Unseelie Court…" She tried to keep the distaste from lips.

"My King." Tora started again. "The Unseelie Court has begun to seep into the Winter Court. Because of their influence the Kelpie's are beginning to take more victims and the Red Caps are coming out of their mountain homes. Bogles are going after more than just liars and murders and the Hags are becoming a nuisance. The Banshee's are attacking more men and if we don't stop them how are we suppose to have more changelings? And Bean-Nighe is taking more and more lives of women who shouldn't be dying in child birth. Oh and don't get me started on the Mermaids, the water Faeries are having a hard time keeping them under control."

"I see… Tora I would like you to go back to the Winter Queen's home and tell her my reply." The Summer King flicked his hand and Rowan man stepped forward. "I would like you to accompany Tora to the Winter Court."

"Yes my King." The Rowan man replied as he bowed low.

"Tell the Winter Queen that I will be happy to help her quell the uprising in the Unseelie Court. Be mindful Tora, you're the last of your kind. Without you we have no one to tend to the animals and it is yet your time to try and birth one of your own."

"I know my King, I shall be wary. Thank you for keeping me in such high regard." She placed her right fist against her left collar bone. "My duty is to see to the King's needs first though."

With that she bowed and took off to see to the Winter Queen.

For now this was just another day for Tora in her sparkling Summer Court.

* * *

**Written By: Pyromaniackittie**


	3. The Assignment

**A/N: Tada! Chapter one!**

**Reviews Please!!

* * *

  
**

Demon crows sounded loudly as the quick pitter patter of one's feet swiftly ran through the darkness of the woods. Her very essence a blur, no low level demon could sense her coming at the speed she ran. A flick of her ears, she came to a screeching halt, and spun around only to face an ogre looking demon.

"You're no easy woman to track down..." The ogre spoke in a low grumble of a tone, finishing it off with a light chuckle.

"You ever stop and ask yourself why?" She rolled her eyes. "Such annoyance. Stop following me." And turned to run off again.

"I have something to ask of you...and I'll pay you greatly." He reached out for her arm and stopped her.

She was now intrigued, her greed overshadowing her annoyance. "...Oh...?" She grinned.

"There is a demon I'm looking to track down. A very powerful demon, named Yoko Kurama. Rumor has it; he lost a fight and split for the human world. There's a huge bounty for his head, and I'm paying you to track him down and bring it to me."

Thinking about it, she pulled her arm away and sneered. "Do your own dirty work. If he's living in the human world and hasn't been tracked down, he isn't worth my time." And with that, she turned to run again before being, once again, stopped...

"I'll double your profit! Please..."

"Begging, huh?" She then gives a frown, realizing that she set her expectations a little too high for this low level ogre. "You have my attention...so don't screw this one chance up. I'm feeling slightly generous."

"Oh, it will be worth your while, believe me." The ogre grumbled with a grin.

"And why do you say that. Surely a demon hiding in the human world who hasn't been detected is just a small fry. I wouldn't waste any energy hunting---" Gene's words slowly came to a screeching halt as the other demon pulled out a wanted poster.

"Wanted: Youko Kurama

Dead or Alive

Reward: 100,000,000 gold"

Gene's jaw unhinged. Glancing at the inaccurate picture of Youko Kurama that was sketched on the piece of paper, she smirked. Rolling her eyes at the scrawny looking demon, she waved the ogre away.

"That's obviously a fake. That much for such a small demon? Come _on_ now..."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem for you." He grinned while reaching into his bag. "We've been tracking him for some time now but lost him. He's using an alias now and looks different. Red hair. Looks younger and is a bit shorter."

Pulling out a folder of papers, the ogre handed them to Gene. Everything she needs to know would be in there. The last place they knew of him living, humans he hung around, pictures... Gene hesitated for a moment. Did she really want to venture off into the _human_ world? God knows what she'll be getting herself into... Accepting the file, she glanced over the paper work before sliding it into her messenger bag.

"Fine. I'll do it. But what's in it for you?"

"Half."

"Not a chance." She smirked before running off, with no intention of giving anything to that low life.

Leaping into a large tree Gene landed softly on a high branch. _Time for work. _But first, a quick glance around to make sure no one was following her. Although, she believed it to be nearly impossible with how fast she had been going. Feeling alone, her eyes quickly changed to a dark green as a hole appeared at the base of the tree, the hole closing after she passed through. Inside had just enough room for a table, chair, and a bed. Walking over to the table, she set down the envelope next to a photo of a tiny faerie. Another case. A man had begged Gene for this faerie for days. _A slight obsession maybe._ Not Gene's problem though. _Just another paycheck._

Days had passed since Gene had taken the assignment. It still seemed phony, but first things first. _This little faerie._ Some scumbag from the human world was looking for a little faerie for some perverse reason. He offered quite a lump-sum of money. Ah, one of those grotesquely rich humans. Always trying to meddle in demon affairs. It made little difference to Gene, though.

Rolling her eyes, Gene leaned back in her chair. Why a faerie? They were almost the hardest creature to track down. With the ability to manifest into any given size, it was quite a bother.

No matter. It would be more of a bother than an obstacle to this demon, anyhow. Grabbing the faerie's file, Gene stuffed it into her messenger back. And quite a file at that. It was quite possibly one of the thickest files she ever got, next to Youko's. This man really did his homework on her. Shrugging, she left her tree.

It would be hours before Gene had reached the place where this faerie resides. Tora was her name and this was the place known as the Summer Court. Taking a look around, Gene could see no one. She raised a brow as her eyes fell upon a mound. Leaning against the base of the tree she stood on top, she shook her head.

_'Now how to lure her out...'_

According to her charts, she was a loyal servant to her king who ruled the Summer Court.

And then... It dawned on her... Summer Court..? Gene grinned. It was perfect...

Holding that grin, Gene's eyes turned a milky white as the clouds grew heavy with rain. 75 degrees...70 degrees...65 degrees... The temperature began to dropped, with a chilly breeze snaking through the trees. 50 degrees... 45 degrees... 40 degrees... Narrowing her eyes, she tilted her head up and gazed at the sky. 35 degrees... 30 degrees... 25 degrees... One by one, the faeries all came from their home to check the disturbance. And right at that moment, snow began to fall. To Gene's surprise, there ended up being a ton of those little faeries, all looking up at the sky, shivering. All but one. Gene knew that had to be her. Hiding herself in the tree branches a little more, her eyes fell black as the ground beneath her manifested some sort of shadow. Clenching her fist and raising it parallel to the ground, a tree root uprooted just enough to grasp Tora's attention.

Floating in the middle of the commotion, a shadow was caught out of the corner of her eye. Darting her eyes in that direction, she saw the outline of a small woman.

_'That root wasn't like that before...' _ Tora thought to herself.

Putting on her game face, Tora went to investigate. But what had awaited her was not what she expected. It was the one responsible for the snow.

Dropping down behind her, Gene chuckled. The black faded from her eyes and they went back to glowing white, Tora spinning around to face her.

"What do you want here?" Tora demanded, standing her ground.

"Well I came here to capture you." She state plainly. "I never thought it would go so well though." At that moment, Gene flicked her hand up, and out of the ground came a large root, swallowing Tora whole.

"Hm... That was oddly easy..." She pondered as her eyes returned to normal, the weather soon to follow.

* * *

**Written By Gene-Sama**


	4. Time for School

**A/N: Tada! Chapter two.**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews please

* * *

  
**

Gene sat back in the chair at her table and stared at the caged Faerie. "What's so special about you?" She asked as she leaned forward.

"Nothing." Tora retorted as she sat on the floor of her glass prison.

"Well you're obviously special or I wouldn't be fetching you for a large sum of money."

Tora sneered. "I'm a Faerie that should cover it."

Gene sighed and leaned back. "Whatever…"

"if you give me to that human he's just going to kill me…" Tora murmured.

Gene stopped and stared at the tiny Faerie taking in her vibrant orange hair and amber colored eyes. "Are you a fire Faerie?"

"NO!" Tora snapped. "Good goddess no! Those Faerie's are so mean and nasty. Their attitude is so… Repulsive!"

Gene smirked. "So what are you?"

"I'm a Tiger Faerie."

"A Tiger Faerie?"

"Yes a Tiger Faerie."

Gene mulled over in her mind about what Tora could possibly do. "I have a proposition for you."

The tiny Faerie's ears perked up, the tiny earrings that covered the ear jingled. "What's that?" She turned to face Gene.

Gene smirked and leaned forward. "You help me on my other case and I'll think about not handing you over to the perverse freak."

Tora's hand touched the glass as she smiled. "Deal."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Six months later found Gene and Tora sitting in a tree watching the human teens walked unsuspectingly into their school.

Tora, perched on Gene's shoulder, sighed for close to the millionth time of the day, and the day had hardly begun.

"The **human** world…" She whined in her bell-like voice. "Why did it have to be the **human** world…?"

Gene cringed inwardly; she knew exactly what Tora was going to say next. Her only hope was to cut her off before she could get started.

But Tora was not going to be stopped so easily. She charged right into her speech.

"Why couldn't he be hiding in the Faerie kingdom? I mean now THAT is a place to hide! Did you know that the Summer King has finally found his Summer Queen?!? And boy! Is she a **Queen**! She's so forceful but she's sooooo nice! Oh!!! And the Winter Queen! The **last **Queen was such an icy bitch, no pun intended. But the new one! She's soooo much better. And--"

"Tora!" Gene finally snapped, her Faerie partner spoke so much faster than anyone she knew, one could hardly stop her as soon as she got started. "Would you knock it off??"

The tiny Faerie pouted, crossing her arms over her extremely thin body. "Gaw! Fine then."

"Oh cut it out Tora, you know you've been a big help in this new mission."

"Well duh!" Tora smirked. "There are places someone **normal sized** just can't hide in."

Gene chuckled. "Hey…" She started. "There he is."

Tora flew off Gene's shoulder, only to land on her head and leaned over to scan the area below. "Oh hey look! They're all there this time!!" She stopped and tapped her foot on Gene's head. "Hey... Does that mean that we're finally going in today?"

"No. It means that **I'm**going in today. **You** are not coming with me."

"Why not?!?" The little Faerie flew off her friend's head and moved into Gene's line of sight, her little wings buzzing behind her so fast that there was only a small glow left to indicate that she even had them. "I did all that work for you! You know I could--"

"Yes I know Tora, but I would rather we keep some secrets to ourselves. Besides…" Gene moved her legs around so she could jump down. "It's more helpful with you on the outside. You can watch to see if anyone comes looking to talk to them or if one of them leaves."

Tora pouted. "Fine…" She whined. "I'll stay out here…"

"Thank you Tora." With the Gene jumped out of the tree, landing on one knee, then heading towards the human school and her mission.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hello." Gene said as she walked into the registration office. "I'm the new student."

"Ah.' The woman at the counter started. "Welcome! Let me get your schedule."

Tora flew by in a flash of light to the computer.

"Ah, actually.' Gene started, giving Tora a moment with the computer. "I was wondering if you could tell me about the school grounds so I don't get lost. And maybe the lunch schedule and after school activities?"

"of course." The lady answered as she came back over to talk to Gene.

_Good going Gene_. Tora thought as she started typing on the computer. _Now to make sure she gets the classes she needs…_ Tora typed away, picking the classes that would give Gene the best approach to what they were after.

_There!_ Tora smirked and then closed the program. _That's all she needs._ She flew back and into Gene's hair.

Gene shivered slightly and knew that Tora was finished with that she had needed to do. "Thank you very much." She said to the lady. "That was quite helpful."

"Oh you're welcome." The secretary turned around. "Now to get you your schedule…" She went to the computer and pulled up the information. "Here we are." She printed it out and handed it over to Gene. "Now off you go. You don't want to be late on your very first day."

"You're right, thank you very much." Gene said with a smile. "I'll be off then."

As she left the office Tora flew out. "Those should be all the classes he's in. good luck!" With that she zoomed off outside the school.

_Good luck she says…_ Gene sighed. _Well… now to try to blend in at a human school…

* * *

_

**Written by: PyromaniacKittie**


	5. Put One Foot In Front of The Other

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3!!!**

**Reviews!!

* * *

  
**

Gene started that long walk to her first class. English. She smirked, 'how hard could this be?' She pondered. This will be the perfect time to study the subject.

In a flash of light, Tora flew out the nearest window and back into the tree.

"Lets see here..." She whispered to herself. Kneeling down on the high tree branch, her eyes never leaving their subject. It took no longer than 5 or so minutes before a loud buzz sounded the school grounds. Tora flinched at the foreign noise but noticed that Youko had waved bye to his friends at the sound.

"Hm... Must be their way of knowing when to go to class...?"

As Youko entered the school, accompanied by a shorter boy, Tora pulled out a communicator from her side pouch.

"Gene..." She spoke into the mic. "He's on his way to you..."

"Gotcha, Tora. Follow those kids he was with and take accurate notes. I need to know everything if we're going to make this quick and painless."

"Okay. F.Y.I. He was with another kid. Youko, that is. A short kid with black spiky hair and a bandanna."

"Alright, I'll handle it. thanks."

"Notta problem."

Sliding the communicator back into her pouch, she flew off.

Approaching the door, Gene took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had a case involving human children. Adjusting her uniform skirt, she turned the door handle. This is it... She walked through the doorway...

"Can I help you?" The teacher questioned.

"Yes, I am a new student." Gene responded, handing him her schedule.

"Ah, yes. Just a moment." He then walked over to his podium, looking at the seating chart. Gene took this opportunity to scan the room. Stopping about half way, she locked her emerald eyes on her assignment, him returning the favor. He felt something strange. He knew she was...inhuman. He stared at her for a moment longer before the teacher interrupted their gaze.

"There is an open spot right behind Mr. Shuichi Minamino."

Gene kept her eyes on this 'Shuichi.' Merely giving him a slight half grin with a smirk before breaking eye contact, taking her seat.

"This is strange..." Shuichi pondered to himself. "I wonder if she's a demon surprising her energy..."

'This is so lame...' Tora thought to herself. 'Shadowing humans. If my freedom wasn't at stake, I'd be outta here...' She sighed.

Tora groaned as she flopped back onto the branch she had been sitting on. "Why oh why am I stuck with her…" She groaned yet again. "Not like I have a choice, she's got my freedom in the palm of her hand." She flipped over onto her stomach as she played with a leaf that was as tall as her leg, but being only six inches tall made a lot of things as tall as or taller than her.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and wait?"

Laughing under her made her head shoot up.

"Oh… Oh this is going to be soo good…." She smirked and flew down. What to do first…? She smiled as she went around the girls that had decided to ditch classes quickly tying their shoe laces together then began pulling out hair.

"Ow!" One girl shouted as she jumped up. "Something just pulled my hair."

"Mine too!" Another girl cried as she tried to move away only to fall over to her shoes. "What the? My shoes are tied together!"

The third girl shivered. "This tree is haunted!!" She cried before they took off running back to school.

Tora laughed. "Oh that was fun…" She looked up again. "Hey… isn't that…?" She grinned evilly. "Yusuke Urameshi… One of the friend's of Gene's target…" She flew over to him. Ditching class again… This is going to be fun…

Gene leaned back in her chair, with a soft sigh. How long was this class suppose to go on for again..? And what was the teacher babbling about anyway...

Taking a quick glance around the class room, everyone's noses in their books as the teacher went on and on about their class work, Gene took this as a golden opportunity. She then looked over the side of her desk at Shuichi's book bag. Leaning back against her chair, she slid down and nonchalantly pulled on the strap with her foot, pulling the bag back to her.

'Something useful has to be in here...'

As she opened the bag her eyes fell upon her prize. A little card was in a laminated sleeve on the bag. All his information was there... Quickly sliding it out, she reached in a grabbed the smallest booklet and pulled it out. Closing his bag, she slid it bag into place. As she suspected...his day planner...

Gene couldn't help but to grin in satisfaction. This was perfect. Shuichi Minamino was certainly too trusting. Anyone could have done that, demon or human. Hiding his planner and emergency card in her bag, she stood and walked to the front of the class, carrying her bag with her.

"Umm. I need to use the restroom..." She stated to her teacher before exiting the classroom. This information was too great... She had to tell Tora about what she found... If Youko had one, maybe his friends did too.

Tora buzzed around Yusuke while she pinched his ass or pulled out his hair periodically. God it's so much fun to torture humans… They never know what's going on. She thought to herself as she tailed him. I wonder what he's doing anyway…

She followed him now getting bored with causing him confusion until she saw the boy with black hair and bandana from earlier. Wait… I thought he went into the school with Youko. How did he get past me?!? She fumed, no one got past her. That does it! She flew up into a tree and began pulling free one of the acorns from the branch.

"Hey Hiei, have you seen Botan yet? She's got something for us" Yusuke said as he walked up to the boy.

"You know you're being followed right?" The boy named Hiei answer.

"I am?!?" Yuske spun around looking for his tail.

"Not there…" Hiei snapped as he pointed to the tree Tora had flown into. "What ever it is it's in there."

Tora ripped the acorn free and threw it at Hiei's head, which caught it before it actually hit him, and flew out of the tree. "I am not an it!" She cried as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine, you're a bug." Hiei answered.

"UGH! I am not a bug! I am a Faerie!" Tora spanned before holding her hand out to him. "I bestow you bad luck for a week for that insult!" With that she flew up into the air and back towards the school.

'That jerk!' She thought to herself but somehow couldn't get him out of her mind. Shaking her head she growled. 'I need to tell Gene that they're getting another mission from the spirit world.'

Gene pushed the heavy front doors to the school open and stood on the top step.

'Where could she be...' She thought to herself while pulling out her communicator.

"Tora...you there?" Pausing...she tried again "Hello? Don't tell me you shut it off..." She growled.

"No, no I'm here." Tora responded after a few second interval, her tone..slightly off...

"Whats with you? You seem..excited...?"

"Well of course I am. I have a lead." Tora grinned, flying out of the grass in front of Gene.

Sliding the communicator back into her bag, Gene smiled while pulling out the day planner from earlier.

"So do I."

Tora's eyes lit up while she swooped over and grabbing the planner. The planner rivaling her in weight, she called forfeit and laid it down on the steps. Thumbing thru it, she giggled in her high pitched voice.

"This is great. Now we know where he is at every minute of the day." Tora gave a grin.

Gene sat down on the step next to Tora, trying not to call too much attention to the tiny faerie who stood next to her.

"If Youko has one, then maybe his friends have one too. We get those, we can be one step ahead of them."

"Well..." Tora cut Gene off. "I don't think they'll all have them." Tora then took off in her explanation, leaving Gene no time to interrupt...once again... "You see, that Yusuke kid doesn't seem as well mannered as Youko. I just watched him ditch class to go meet up with that spiky haired kid, who called me an it...then a bug. Its okay, I nailed him in the head with an acorn. I guess his name's Hiei. Then---"

"Tora, get to it please... I don't have much time." Gene rubbed her temples. Tora always left Gene's head spinning after she gave an speech.

"Oh, right..." Taking a deep breath, she finished. "The Hiei kid met up with Yusuke, and Yusuke was talking about someone named Botan giving them, what seems like, a mission. Probably a new mission from the Spirit World."

"Hmm... This is interesting... Try to find out what it is, and stay away from Hiei. I've heard of him from the demon planes. He knew you were there right off the bat didn't he?"

Tora hung her head, deeming failure.

"He'll be a hard one to get around..." Smirking, she nudged her faerie partner. "But that'll just make it all the more fun, right?"

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	6. The One's to Follow

**A/N: The Next Chapter!**

**Reviews please!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4_

Tora leaned back on her pillow Gene had set up for her as a bed. "So what are we going to do now?"

Gene smirked. "We're going to follow them of course."

Tora rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? Let me guess I get to follow the other three and you get to follow Youko."

"Actually I was thinking you could follow that other boy, the one with the spiky hair and the bandana."

Tora's head shot up as she gazed down from her shelf. "I have to follow **him**?!? That thing that called me a bug?!? UGH!"

"Oh come on Tora, I think it could be fun!" Gene smirked. "Besides, don't you own him some pay back or something??"

Tora shook out her flaming orange hair. "You owe me big time for this one." She growled as her golden eyes flashed. "But I do owe him…" With that she flew out through the open window.

_Good… Now to get to my work…_ Gene thought with a sigh as she pulled off her school uniform and pulled on street worthy clothing. _Thankfully I'll know where he is with a little help._ She smirked as she grabbed Youko's schedule book. _Let's get rolling._

Tora flew around the city trying to find the man in question as she bemused over the idea of having to tail the demon that could actually sense her. _This isn't like the Faeries I use to follow…_ She stopped and landed on a branch. _Only one way to find him…_ She sighed as she gazed up at the birds above her.

Gene gazed at the cover of the schedule, with a slight smirk.

"Shuichi Minamino..." She spoke to herself. "Well your alias is about to get you killed, fox..." Snickering, she flipped open to today's date. "Hmm....let's see... Heh, well that's obvious. Gardening club..." Rolling her eyes, she looked at her watch. "Should be ending any minute now... Then off to the library to study for his exams." Scoffing, she shook her head at the 'son of the year' roll he was parading around as.

Sliding the schedule book into her messenger bag, she faced towards the wall of their tree house. A dark brown glow plaguing her eyes, a small whole manifested into a larger one, just enough for Gene to exit onto a long branch. As she walked through the homemade doorway, it shut behind her as quickly as it opened, but leaving just enough for Tora to get in if she needed it.

The color of her eyes changed slightly, only instead of returning to normal, they changed to grey. Taking a step over the side of the tall tree, she dropped off the branch, catching herself in the air moments later. Hovering there, she gently lowered herself to the ground, beginning her first assignment of the day.

Tora smiled happily as she flew off towards the direction she knew Hiei was in. _I wonder what would happen…_ She mused as she landed gracefully on a tree. "This could be fun…" Her liquid gold eyes flowed like amber as she gazed down at the man she was tailing. "Mmm…" She murmured as she sat there staring at him. _It's kinda boring just watching him in a tree… _She sighed sitting down. _This is going to be long…_

"I know you're up there." He hissed.

Tora shot up. "Like hell you do." She mumbled as she rested her chin on her hand.

"If you're seriously just going to watch me you might as well just announce your presence so I don't have to constantly look over my shoulder for you."

Tora ruffled. "How dare you!" She called as she flew down to him landing lightly on his knee. "I'll have you know that I am extremely good at tailing people! You're just so paranoid that I'll bet you've been saying that since you got here!!"

Hiei smirked as he stared at the small glowing Faerie. "You're an annoying bug and if there was a way to squish you I would."

Tora growled. "You're stuck with me now buddy, just you watch."

Gene leaned against the wall outside of the private school she's been attending. 'Any minute now...' She thought to herself while taking another glance at her watch before sliding her hands into her pockets.

"Thanks Shuichi... I'll see ya later..." A girl giggled from beyond the wall.

'Show time...' Gene grinned.

Turning to face the entrance way, Gene charged head first into Shuichi, falling to the ground.

"Oh!" She whimpered while holding her wrist. "Did you really have to push me?!"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, miss..." He then kneeled in front of her, reaching for her 'injured' wrist, examining it. "You might have sprained it, but you'll be just fine. Just wrap it when you get back home." He smiled sweetly while attempting to help her back to her feet.

Gene sneered as she looked away from him, ignoring him. 'Now to let him know of my presence...' Pulling herself to her feet, she eyed him for a moment before sensing something from him.

"You okay?" She pondered. "You seem like you have something to say."

"Well, yeah, but it would be inappropriate, seeing as how we barely know each other..."

"Ask away."

"Well, alright... Where did you transfer from? The teacher was very...'vague' with your arrival..." The tone in his voice gave Gene everything she needed to know. He knew everything. She was more insulted then surprised that he was beating around the bush instead of being upfront with her.

"I see... Well, that's a secret." She gave him a wink before turning to cross the street. "I think you know though." The demon in disguise then began crossing the street, parting ways with him.

Shuichi stood there, glaring at her. This certainly was a mystery... Why all of a sudden would a demon cross over and peacefully walk the streets of the Human World. With the amount of spiritual energy flowing from her, she wasn't a novice in battle...so why all of a sudden? This feeling irked him, and he knew the only thing to do was to speak with Yusuke and the others immediately.

Tora fluttered slowly behind Hiei, every once in a while buzzing right into his hair as civilians passed him by.

"Do you really have to use my hair?" He scowled as he finally stopped under a tree.

"Well you weren't near anything else to hide in and if I had really moved out of the way I'm sure you would have just tried to get away from me." She answered and she sat lightly on his shoulder.

He gazed as the orange haired Faey. "You're annoying…"

She smiled at him innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned to look out at the sun and realized it was sinking into the horizon. "Oh…" She murmured as she flew off his shoulder. "It's far too late in the day for me to be out now…" She poked his cheek. "I'll be back some other time to annoy you." With that she flew off.

_An annoying bug…_ He thought as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Chapter 5! Reviews please!

* * *

**  
_Chapter 5_

Gene strolled down the sidewalk, staring intently into space, her mind racing. The time to capture the fox was coming very quickly; almost too quickly. It was time to prepare the attack and capture before the day was done. She was beginning to overstay her welcome here, and it was becoming increasingly harder to hide the fact that she isn't from this dimension.

Laying a hand to the top of her head, she unclipped a hairclip and let the long strands of black hair fall to her back. Gazing at her reflection from a bus stop window, she stared at the small horns curling out from her temples. With a small smirk, reapplied the hairclip and continued her way back to her tree house.

It didn't take long for this demon to make her way back to her sanctuary, in hopes of regrouping with Tora to discuss further plans. Their stay in the human world wouldn't last much longer, if all went well tonight. Grinning, her forest green eyes shifted to a grey as she rose to the highest branch.

"Tora, you in there?" Gene called out, while plopping herself down on the branch.

"Um...yeah, I'm right here. What's up?" Tora responded, staying inside the tree.

"......Could you come out here please? It's kind of hard to talk to the tree."

"Well, it's kind of dark out, don't you think?"

Raising a brow, Gene took a glance around, seeing the sun barely set. "No..? Why -do- you come home so early, anyway?"

Tora's head popped out of the tiny hole she used to get into the tree house. "I'm from the Seelie court, the "good" court. The Dark Faeries from the UnSeelie court rule the night, it is extremely dangerous for a Faerie like me to be out at night without protection and even then it's really dangerous especially for someone like me." With that she disappeared into the hole.

Gene blinked. "You know that doesn't make a lot of sense."

"You know you really don't get Faerie stuff?" Tora answered sarcastically. "Are your horns are showing. You suck at covering them up."

Gene blushed lightly while reaching for her hair, feeling the horns sticking out. Growling, she hopped to her feet, stomping her foot. As her foot hit the branch, the bark in front of her shattered, exposing a door.

"Get off it, Tora. You really think some little Faerie could stop me?" Smirking, she crossed her arms, backing up to make room for Tora to walk through the doorway.

"Gene! Stop it. Close the hole!"

"Fine, geez, you're such a baby." Gene then walked through the doorway, closing it behind her.

Cautiously, Shuichi walked down the side walk to Yusuke's apartment. It was getting dark quick, and a strange feeling came over him. Quickening his pace, he crossed the street, stood in the parking lot and met the eyes of the spirit detective.

"Hey, Kurama. What brings you here?" Yusuke questioned while approaching him.

"Well, I think something's up. You see, a strong demon has entered into the human world..." He responded.

"Really..? Any idea what they're after?"

"Well, yes actually. She is after me."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "They don't usually make it that easy for us to find out what they want…"

"Well we still have no idea **why **she's after me." Kurama said as he walked into Yusuke's home. "I think we need to get everyone together and make a plan…"

Yusuke nodded as he went over to the phone. "I'll call Botan and Kuwabara but I don't know how to get Hiei."

"Leave that to me…"

Tora sighed as she ran a comb almost two sizes larger than her through Gene's hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

Gene sighed. "How about nothing??"

Tora smirked slightly. "You know you would be lost without me." She dropped the brush as she gazed up into the tree above her.

"What's up?" Gene asked as she felt Tora stopped brushing her hair

"Shh…" Tora hissed. "Don't you hear them?"

Gene sat there silently and there it was, scratching. "What is that?"

"SHH!!!" Tora snapped as she watched the tree. "Did you close the hole…?"

"Yes I closed it, why what's going on?"

Evil snickering sounded from above. "There's one here, there's on here!!! I can smell her!!!"

Tora shuddered as she covered her long dainty ears with her hands and shutting her eyes. "It's them… the Dark Faey…"

"We wants her…" Several sounded together. "She will be yummy."

"She smells like earth!"

"She must be Earth Faey!"

"The Summer Court has Earth Faeries."

"Mmmm Yummy… Summer Faeries are so delicious. We don't get to play with them much."

Tora whimpered. "Go away…." She murmured.

The scratching stopped as they hissed in anger. "We can't find her!!!"

"She must be here!!"

"The sun, the sun!!!"

Moments later it stopped.

"Tora…?" Gene asked after moments of silence.

"They found me…"

"Man, why'd you have to call so late, Urameshi?!" Kuwabara grumbled obnoxiously as he flopped himself down Indian style on Yusuke's bedroom floor.

"Because, there's a demon in the human world. It's our job to beat the fuck out of it." Yusuke responded with a grin, clenching his fist.

"Oh, sweet, another fight!" Kuwabara hopped to his feet, showing the same amount of spirit Yusuke had. "I'm going to tear him limb from limb, just you wait and see!"

"Actually, you should probably calm yourself..." Kurama spoke softly; taking a sip of tea Yusuke's mother had offered them. "This demon isn't like anything I've felt before. She seems...like a rare bre---"

"Wait, a girl?" Kuwabara so rudely cut him off. "Maybe she wants to 'get some' from ya" Grinning, he wiggled his eye brows.

"I don't think that's what she's after..." He sighed, being silent once more.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Chimed in a man from the windowsill.

"Hiei, you made it." Yusuke greeted.

"Well it's hard to ignore that whistle of yours." He growled, sending a shooting glare to the woman sitting on the floor, who merely gave a nervous giggle while hiding a demon tracking whistle in her briefcase.

Deciding the stupidity rate was far too high for him to completely enter the room, Hiei just sat himself down on the windowsill, observing.

"Really, though Botan. That whistle of yours must really suck." Yusuke commented to the woman on the floor.

"I had no choice, though!" She gave the best defense she could muster. "Kurama's life might very well be in danger!"

* * *

**Written by Gene and Pyro**


	8. Assault!

**A/N: Chapter 6!!**

**FYI since recently Gene and I have been writing the chapters together we have decided that the first name on the "Written by" is the one the chapter would actually belong to if written solo (and the person who started and ended the chapter)**

**Reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 6_

Tora buzzed around the inside of the tree. "Wake up Gene!!" She shouted.

"UGH!" Gene shot up. "Your voice is more annoying than an alarm!"

"Finally!" Tora landed on the small table, her wings beating in the rapid pace they always fluttered at. "I think we should go say hello to the Urameshi group." She said with an evil grin.

Gene flopped into the only chair at the table scratching her hair. "What?" She grumbled, still not awake enough to comprehend anything the fast-talking Faerie was saying.

"I **said** I think we should go greet the guys we've been tailing for the past couple of months. You know, as like a warning as to what will happen to them later on."

"You're crazy." Gene mumbled as she put her head down on the table. "It's too damn early."

"Ugh!!" Tora yanked on Gene's hair. "The early bird gets the worm."

"I don't want a worm, thank you." Gene lifted her head after a few more minutes of having her hair pulled on. "Okay, okay! I'm up for christ's sake!"

"Good!" Tora smiled as she sat down. "Let's make a plan."

"Fine..." Gene grumbled, still a little groggy. "Go get Youko's schedule book and bring it here."

Cocking her head to the side, Tora glared. "Really... You expect me to lift that out of your bag and bring it all the way over here? What is a couple of steps for you is a long journey for me."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled herself to her feet and walked over to her bag, which leaned against her bed. Pulling it out as she plopped onto her bad, she flipped through the pages until she reached the correct date.

"Well...there isn't much in here... I wonder if he's even following his schedule now that he knows about us." Gene spoke calmly to Tora.

"You're right. He might be hiding at one of those human's houses or something." The tiny faerie responded on her way over to the bed.

"Well, whatever. Lets just go out and see if we can't find at least one of those humans. I mean, how hard could it be?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Where did you say Yusuke and Kuwabara like to hang out…?" Gene asked for the third time.

"I've already told you, school, the arcade, bar, and slot machines… Next time you get to track them yourself since you seem to not remember what I told you five seconds ago." Tora snapped as she flew closer to the tree line to stay out of sight.

"You woke me up at some god forsaken hour in the morning!! What do you expect?!?"

"I expect a little gratitude. You have no idea how hard it is to follow three different guys." Tora answered coolly.

Gene groaned but stopped walking, they had come to the city park. "What does that look like over there?"

"It looks like four guys." Tora answered as she flew into Gene's hair to get a better look. "In fact it looks like two black hair boys, an annoying orange hair punk and a red head."

"I was thinking the same thing…" Gene replied with a smirk. "Gotcha…"

Gene grinned as she fled into the nearest tree. This is it... The time of their attack and capture. Leaping up to a high branch, she kneeled to one knee while taking out a pair of binoculars. Zooming in, Gene gave Tora the signal to take action. Tora gave a slight nod before flying out of the tree lightning speed, and hiding in grass below to get a closer look.

Lying low, Tora panicked slightly. If she didn't move into a good hiding spot, she would either be stepped on or caught. Her worried amber eyes searched the area quickly before spotting a bush next to a garbage can where the 4 where standing. In shock, she stared at the convenience of the bush for a moment before grinning and zooming into the bush.

Kurama twitched slightly as Tora landed in the bush. Taking a quick glance around, he shrugged it off. Gene laughed softly to herself at the fact that he didn't sense her.

"Well, lets get going. Its a long walk to Genkai's..." Kuwabara said while throwing a cup away in the garbage.

Just then, a little twinkle flickered from the back of the bush, just enough to catch Gene's attention. As the four began walking away from their spot, Gene stood, lifted her hand and clenched her fist as a root came from the ground, wrapping around Kurama's ankle. Taken aback, he caught himself as he almost fell. A chill ran down Tora's spine as he looked right to the spot Gene was hiding.

"Whoa, you okay, Kurama...?" Kuwabara walked next to him with concern.

"I don't believe you, idiot..." Hiei scoffed while crossing his arms.

"Hey, you wanna get tough, shorty?!"

"This root wasn't here before..." Kurama responded softly.

"We're being attacked...? Right here?" Yusuke said in slight shock.

"It looks like it…" Kurama murmured as he continued to stare at the spot in the tree that Gene concealed in.

Tora sneered at the men before her. _Ignoring me isn't fair._ She thought as she looked for something to do as well; an idea hit her and she smirked viciously. _My turn._

Just then a large flock of birds rushed through the group slashing at them with their beaks and talons just before flying off again.

"What the hell was that?!?" Yusuke asked as he pulled bird feathers from his hair.

"The birds are crazy!!!" Kuwabara shouted.

Laughing erupted from a tree in the distance as Gene stepped into view. "I see you can't handle a few rogue birds Kazuma Kuwabara."

"I know her." Kurama muttered as he stared up at the girl in the tree.

"That's right Kurama, you do know me." She smirked. "Youko Kurama I'm here for your capture!"

"Like hell!" Yusuke shouted as he lifted his hand, aiming his index finger at the woman in the tree. "I'll blast you into next week!"

"Yusuke, stop." Kurama glared at her as he stood next to Yusuke. "This is my fight."

Staring at the fox demon, he slowly put his arm down, letting Kurama take the stage. At that moment, Kurama ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out a single rose. Gene hopped down from tree, and approached the group.

"Really? A little flower... How cute. I've done plenty of research on your famous Rose Whip." Gene smiled softly. "But really, you think it can actually beat me?"

"Well you know the saying..." Kurama stated as he flicked the rose quickly, it manifesting into a long whip. "Every rose has its thorns..."

Her smile then faded quickly. Narrowing her eyebrows, she frowned and raised her hand. "Enough small talk," her eyes soon changed to a dark brown, "either surrender yourself or die!"

No sooner than her sentence ended, Gene clenched her fists as a large root emerged from the ground. Shooting about 20 feet into the air, it curved to take a downward plunge onto Kurama, who countered by leaping back, slashing the root in half.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me." Kurama smirked, turning to face her while charging.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the closeness he was getting, Gene turned to run to make a little more distance between the two.

"Hey, she's running away!" Kuwabara pointed and began laughing.

"She's making a strategy, you moron." Hiei rolled his eyes while facing away from the human. "Such a small brain, you have..."

"Hey, I swear, one more word out of you and I'll beat you senseless!"

Sighing, Hiei didn't find it worthwhile to respond to him.

Gene bit her lower lip, nervous because of how Kurama had kept up with her. A small shadow then caught the corner of her eye as she pivoted and dove right into the shadow, disappearing. Kurama stayed right on her heels, though stopped dead in his tracks when she vanished.

"Hey!!" The guys shouted as they began to run up to Kurama.

"Not so fast!" Tora shouted as she flew out of the bush. "You have to deal with me!" She threw out her hands as a large amount of dust flew straight into the faces of the two humans, Hiei had jumped out of the way just in time.

"Hn." He snorted. "I didn't know the bug was with the demon girl."

Tora growled. "I am not with her!" She pointed at Hiei. "You're my opponent since your friends are a little, how do you say, busy?" She grinned as Hiei turned to now see that both Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on the floor sucking their thumbs.

"Idiots…" He growled as he turned to Tora.

"Beat me and I'll set them free." She grinned.

"Fine." He slid back into a fighting stance. "Let's see what you can do."

* * *

**Written by: Pyro and Gene**


	9. Trail and Error: Failure to Fight

**A/N: Chapter 7!!**

**We're on a roll!!**

**Reviews

* * *

**

_Chapter 7_

The battle between the unlikely pair of demon and faerie, and the other 4 heated up quick. While Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to Kurama's side, Hiei had a different plan all his own. This little bug was going to get slashed in half.

"Heh..." He grinned slightly. It had been far too long since he had a fight. Even if it was with a puny little faerie, anything would suffice. Crouching, he laid his hand on the hilt of his katana while standing his ground.

Tora floated in the air in front of him. His technique surely would be different than her own and anyone of the Faerie Kingdom. As she clenched her fist, she let out a low growl, only to be greeted with another smirk from Hiei, frustrating Tora even more.

"You're going down, buddy!" Tora yelled while charging in, Hiei unsheathing his blade, diving towards her.

Kurama stood his ground, taking a slow look around, combing the area.

'This isn't good...' He thought to himself. 'She could be anywhere.' Turning to ask for the assistance of Yusuke and Kuwabara, he arched a brow as they sat, hugging their knees and sucking their thumbs like infants. With a sigh, Kurama decided to finish this himself. 'This is going to be quite difficult... I'm not sure if she can transport through shadows or just hide in them... I need to stand on my guard... Then again...being an Elemental Demon, she can probably hear my thoughts as well... I need to be careful...'

Just as soon as Kurama looked away from where Gene disappeared, she dove back out, tackling him to the ground…or at least, attempting to. Graceful as always, Kurama fell to his back, and monkey flipped her over him. Gene went flying but caught herself with a gust of wind circling around her, giving her the opening to land flat on her feet. She stared him down, giving him a sinister grin...

Tora flew straight passed Hiei stopping at his back to toss another large amount of dust at him.

Hiei flinched and rolled away before it could hit. "Using the same move twice isn't going to work you crazy bug."

Tora growled as she released the full power of her aura. "How about we try this…?"

Hiei shielded his eyes against the light. "What the hell?"

"It's called the Faerie Aura. The magic of a true high class Faerie can actually be spell anyone and put them under the Faerie's control. I'd like to see you fight me now." She grinned evilly.

Hiei sneered before pulling off his bandana, revealing his Jagan, and tying it over his eyes. "I think I'll be fine."

Tora gaped. "What the hell is that?!?"

"My Jagan."

Gene growled lowly as she crouched into a fighting position. Leaping back into the air, her eyes turned a grey-ish white color as the wind around her began picking up.

Kurama took a step back, and shielded his eyes from the wind. While in the air, Gene clenched one fist and thrust it upward, while the grass around Kurama grew 8 feet. Completely lost in the tall grass, Kurama narrowed his eyes. He had a plan of his own and decided to wait until she came to him.

"Heheheh... Try finding your way out of that!" Gene cackled as the wind died down. Landing in front of the patch of tall grass, she flicked her wrist ever so slightly as the grass toppled down, burying the fox, capturing him there.

Tora zipped around Hiei's face trying to get her aura into his eyes, it wasn't working. "Damn you!!!" She cried as she stopped flying around.

Hiei smirked. "You lose."

"Not necessarily." Tora stopped flying and the light died down as the ground rumbled. "You might want to take that off…"

Hiei lifted his bandana slightly and jumped just in time to dodge a boulder that came crashing down where he was standing originally. "You have got to be kidding me." He growled as he stared down at the rock. "That thing has to be at least a hundred times bigger than that bug."

"I AM NOT A BUG!!!" Tora screamed as vines shot up through the ground and wrapped around Hiei completely. "Gotcha!"

Hiei snarled at Tora. "What the hell is this?!?"

"I am an Earth Faerie I can control the earth around me." Tora smiled viciously. "You're toast."

Hiei's aura shot up as he suddenly erupted into flames, burning away the vines. He smirked and slid back into his fighting stance. "Round three…"

Gene grinned softly as she approached the pile of grass as it tied itself down. Smirking, she looked over to Tora's fight.

"Hey, Tora, lets wrap this up and get out of here. Maybe we can get something out of taking Hiei with us..."

Tora glanced at Gene as she spoke to her, and just at that instant, Hiei seen his opening. 'You let your guard down... Big mistake...' He thought to himself as he lunged at her, punting her with the hilt of his katana. Gasping, Tora went flew backwards and went down like a ton of bricks.

"Gene, you idiot! Thanks a lot!" Tora pouted while dusting herself off.

"Not my fault. You should watch what you're doing. Learn to multitask." Cocky as always, Gene turned to face Hiei. "Now it's your turn."

Opening his mouth to talk, he was then cut off by a rant from Tora.

"My fault? My fault?! If you'd keep your big yap shut, I would have won! Thanks to you, I ruined my dress... Everything is ruined!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"You are so incompetent!"

"Don't use words you don't know the definition to, stupid!"

"I'm so going to step on you!"

"Come over here and just you try it!" Tora jumped to her feet, standing her ground.

Hiei couldn't help but stare in awe. Partners...? And they were arguing like this...? How pathetic... Rolling his eyes, again, he found someone else yet again unworthy of a response from him. Gene stomped her feet over to Tora, but soon was cut short by an attack from behind. Vines emerged from the grass, tying Gene up and pulling her to the ground. As soon as Gene hit the ground, the grass holding Kurama under all fell limp, allowing him to come to his feet.

"You let your guard down..." He spoke with a sinister tone. No longer caring why she had come, he wrapped her head to toe, only leaving enough passageway for her to breathe out the nose.

Tora burst into laughter. "What an idiot!" She cried as she flew up into the air. "I can't believe you got caught what an --" but she was caught off as a hand reached out for her, grabbing her tightly.

"Gotcha, you stupid bug." Hiei sneered.

"Let me go! Let me go!!!" Tora dug her tiny knife like nails into Hiei's finger. "Stop manhandling me!!!"

Hiei sucked in a quiet breath as Tora's nails bit into his skin, but he didn't let go. "You're going to answer all my questions." He looked over to Kurama. "I think you can handle that one, I'm taking the bug with me."

Kurama nodded without looking away from Gene.

"GENE!!! GENE!!!!" Tora cried as she was carried off.

"Tora!!!!" Gene's cries were muffled as she struggled to escape the vines. "Let me go... LET ME GO!! TORA!!!!"

"Shut up!" Kurama snapped. "They're gone. Now you can answer all of my questions on the way back to the Spirit World. I hope you like being locked up, because you'll be there for a while."

Suddenly the squirming stopped, and Gene merely laughed. "Me? Locked away...? I don't think so Youko Kurama. It seems you have a heafty bounty on your head in the Demon World..."

Kurama gasped slightly. How did she know...?

"I've done my homework on you, Youko... There are demons that will do just about anything to have your head on a silver platter..." Giggle, she shifted slightly in the vines, and then went silent.

"Who sent you here?" Kurama demanded, only to get no reply." ...I said, who sent you here?!" Waiting a moment for any kind of answer, he walked over to the vines, pushing his hand against them. The cocoon of vines folded over limp. Eyes widened, he unraveled them, finding no one inside.

* * *

**Written by: Gene and Pyro**


	10. Captive Nature

**A/N: Okay next chapter!**

**Reviews please

* * *

**

_Chapter 8_**  
**

Hiei jammed Tora into a bottle and slammed a book on top. "You're going to stay in there until you tell me what you and your partner are up to."

Tora stamped her foot. "She is **not **my partner!!" She snapped.

"fine bug, you and that demon."

Tora scowled and then crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not telling you anything. You can just rot for all I care."

Hiei slammed his hands down on the table on either side of the bottle and leaned forward. "If I rot you will rot too." He sneered.

Tora stared at him. "I'd like to see you try…"

Frustrated, Hiei sneered and sat himself down in the corner of the room.

"Hmph!" Tora pouted while plopping herself down, facing away from him. "You make me sick. How dare you kidnap me... I tell you what; I won't work for you like I did with Ge---" She cut herself off.

Slightly turning his head, Hiei glared at her. "Don't tell me Gene captured you and you became her lap dog. You're pathetic..."

Taking a heavy sigh, Tora lowered her head in shame. It was true. Gene captured her without a second thought, just like Hiei did. Hugging her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees, a deep sorrow looming over her. Hiei continued to watch the tiny faerie, rolling his eyes at her weakness.

_What have I done letting Gene use me like that…?_ Tora bit her lip sadly. _I had no choice but to help her right…? She took me from my home and didn't let me see how she took me away so I would have no way of knowing how to get home._ Tora sighed. "If I hadn't helped her she would have taken me to that man…" She murmured out loud without thinking.

"That man?" Hiei asked.

Tora flinched and dug into her knees. "Gene hunts anything for a price… A human had asked her to find me specifically and bring me to him… He never told her why but I'm sure I know what he wanted…" She stopped and shuddered. "Gene told me I could make a deal with her when I was taken." She turned to look at Hiei. "Faeries do not last long in the human world."

"What was the deal she made you take? Why are you here?"

Tora stuck out her tongue. "I won't tell you even if you torture me."

Hiei glared at her. "Don't tempt me…"

Tora smiled softly, trying not to show it while she put her chin back onto her knees.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sitting, hunched over with her head on her knees, Gene sighed slowly. Wherever Tora was, was surely a mystery to her. She failed at both her missions. One vanished and the other, she underestimated. Youko was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Lifting her head slowly, she looked at the park around her, staring at that cocoon of vines that she just barely escaped. Standing, she walked out from the shadows she sat hidden in. Youko had been long gone, and Gene had no idea where to start looking for him, or Tora for that matter.

'They have to be around town somewhere... They all live here...' Gene thought to herself while heading back to town. She no longer cared if one of them had seen her.

Upon reaching town, right away she saw Yusuke and a blue haired woman standing outside his apartment complex. Darting out of sight, she decided to listen to their conversation. Maybe it'd dawn some light in on her current situation.

"This is important, Yusuke!" The woman shouted. "He could kill her... Just watch this tape... It'll explain everything."

"Just relax, will ya, Botan? It'll get done."

"Grr... I know what you mean by 'it'll get done.' That means, it'll get done –eventually. This is top secret Spirit Detective information. Straight from Koenma. If this human isn't stopped, who knows the havoc he could cause."

Gene tilted her head in question. 'I wonder what human she's talking about...' she pondered.

Botan shoved Yusuke towards the door of his home. "You're going to watch it now!" She commanded.

"Yeesh!" Yusuke scoffed. "Fine I'll watch the damned thing!"

Gene looked around, her eyes turning black as she moved into her power to control shadows, before stepping into a shadow to follow Yusuke and the new girl into the apartment to find out what exactly was on that tape.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tora opened her eyes slowly only to realize she had fallen asleep. _That's odd…_ She thought to herself. _I don't normally sleep until the sun is down…_ She moved her body only to realize most of it wasn't responding to her as quickly as it should have, she needed to figure out why, and fast.

"Your wings, they're an interesting color. Kind of a mix between your hair and your eyes with some black thrown in."

Tora jumped only to smack into the glass as she fell forward. Groaning she turned to look at Hiei. "How did you see them?"

"They stopped moving when you fell asleep."

Tora growled, no one saw her wings, not even Gene, the wings of a Faerie were their pride and most kept secret, knowing the wings meant knowing what type of Faerie they were. _Has he figured me out…?_ She mused. "Great not only am I kidnapped but the guy holding me hostage is a pervert who likes to watch girls sleep."

Hiei scowled. "You are not a girl, you are a bug and soon you will be telling me everything there is on Gene, your "deal" and why she's after Kurama."

Tora leapt up, catching herself before she hit the glass then glared at him. "You won't get me to talk!"

Hiei smirked. "We'll see about that."

Tora sighed and sat down, leaning her head against the glass. _There's no nature…_ She surmised as she took in her surroundings finally. _Without nature Faeries will die…_ She bit her lip then smiled sadly. _I guess I don't need to worry about him torturing me to get me to talk, this is torture enough._ Tora gazed over at Hiei who was blissfully unaware of what was happening to his captive. _At this rate I will die in a few days… movement will slow until I longer can get up, then loss of speech and finally… Death…

* * *

_

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	11. Crossroads

**A/n: Chapter 9!! Reviews please

* * *

**

_Chapter 9_

Hugging the shadows, Gene stood silently in the corner of Yusuke's room, listening to them talk about this so called 'tape' of theirs. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at them being blissfully unaware of her presence. None the less, she listened intently.

"Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara so rudely barged in to the room, slamming the door behind him. "Why didn't ya tell me we had another mission?!"

"How did you know....?" Botan's voice trailed off as Kuwabara plopped down in-between the two, watching the screen.

"I had a hunch...we'll say."

Gene scoffed to herself. A hunch? Really? He probably heard Botan yelling clear down the road...

"Well...um, since we're all here, shall we get started?" Botan smiled nervously.

Turning the television on, she pushed the tape into the VCR. As the picture cleared, the screen fizzed before going black. As the tape started to play, Koenma appeared on the screen.

"Ahem... Yusuke! We have a problem." He started. "It seems a grotesquely rich human has kidnapped a demon and is holding her hostage." The image of Koenma on the screen then changed to a young girl sitting on a chair, sorrowfully gazing out the window. Kuwabara's eyes widened while looking at the girl. Koenma's voice continued... "It seems when she cries, her tears turn into rare jewels worth a lot of money. And so, this man tortures her, making her cry...."

"That's ridiculous!" Kuwabara shouted, drowning out Koenma's voice, as he leaped to his feet. "We have to rescue her!"

"Whoa, calm down Kuwabara, we haven't even finished the tape yet..." Yusuke stared at his friend in utter confusion. "What's gotten in to you..?"

"She's the one, Urameshi..." He spoke in a low tone. "The one who stole my heart... Now we have to rescue her!" He then proceeded in darting out the door, with no clue as to where he should be going. Blindly in love, he ran to where his heart lead him.

"Well...that was weird..." Botan cleared her throat. "Umm...shall we continue?" She giggled slightly as they turned their attention back to the screen.

"So it seems that there is one more thing I should tell you... This young demon girl is special to a certain someone in your group. Yukina is her name...and she is Hiei's sister."

Yusuke's and Botan's mouths dropped in shock, as did Gene's. This would prove worthwhile to her, if she wanted to get Tora back...

Yusuke sighed as he jammed his hands in his pocket "So do we tell the idiot who she is?"

Botan gazed at Yusuke then over to where Kuwabara had been. "Probably not…"

"Didn't think so." Yusuke shrugged then moved to the door. "So we're off then!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood outside what looked to be a very neglected property.

"So this is the place?" Kuwabara asked.

"It probably looks like this so that no one wants to try to enter the property."

Kuwabara nodded. "YUKINA MY LOVE I AM COMING TO SAVE YOU!!!!" With that he vaulted over the gate and negan running.

"You idiot!!" Yusuke shouted following him.

Gene stayed behind, standing on a tree branch, hiding in shadow as she watched the humans leap the gate. Shaking her head in embarrassment for them, she waited for them to enter the mansion before hopping down. A nagging feeling wretched at her soul, paralyzing her. Standing there, frozen she merely glared at the house. What could this feeling be..? What could possibly be in that house to make her feel such...fear? Biting her lower lip, she succumbed to the emotions swirling inside her. What felt like hours was really only one when she could muster up the strength to move forward.

Hugging the dark corners, she swiftly moved down the hallway, a faint voice echoing. Moving a little quicker, she reached the doorway to the room where the voices originated, in an almost pleading tone. Peaking around the corner, she watched as blood sprayed over the wall, a large human falling face down.

"Heh..." Gene smirked as she walked through the doorway. "Well, well... It seems you have quite a temper."

"Would you like to test it?" Hiei snapped as he glared at her.

A chill ran down Gene's spine and she took a step back. Snarling, she clenched her fists while returning the glare. Unusually jumpy, she flinched at another yell from below them.

"What is going on here?" Gene demanded, making her way deeper into the room and over to a large window, overlooking what seemed to be an arena. Raising a brow, she gazed at the battlefield. A skyscraper of a man lay flat on his back, while Yusuke stand at his feet, claiming victory of their battle. Surprised, Gene turned to face Hiei. "I see... So who is that?"

"None of your damn business, now leave before you suffer the same fate as that human."

Gene scoffed at Hiei. "What the hell is your problem? You're acting a like a bigger asshole than usual."

Hiei sneered as he watched Yukina leave the room before he gave Gene his full attention. "You're just as sick as this human." He indicated as he kicked the dead corpse. "Using Tora as your tool, not giving her a choice in whether or not she wanted to help you or not. I can't believe you think you're better than this thing. You just proved you're no better than scum." With that he turned to leave. "You disgust me."

Gene glared at him as he exited the room, at a complete loss for words. Sneering, she walked over to the window, looking down at the now empty room. Her mind raced with Hiei's words: 'You're just as sick as this human.' Growling, she slammed her fists down onto the shelving in front of her. 'Was he right? Am I that horrible? Did I really give Tora no option but to help me?' She couldn't believe it. All this time, Tora was her prisoner... 'Is that really how Tora feels...?' Sighing, she turned around keeping her eyes fixed on the dead human.

"So was this your doing?" A man's voice came from the doorway, Gene's eyes darting to meet his. The man took a minute to look her over before making his decision. "Hmm... It seems you aren't the one who slew this man."

Gene stared at him as he turned to leave. "Wait..." She took a step toward him. "What happened here...?" Still caught up on Hiei's hateful words, she slowly gazed about the room.

"This human was holding a demon hostage for money purposes."

"So where does that fit you in?" Her attention was brought back to him.

"That is no business of yours. But I suggest you tell me who you are and why you're here..." He threatened.

"Not a chance..." She sneered while consuming herself in shadow, disappearing.

"Hm... Intriguing demon..."

On his way out of the building, a smaller man leaped onto his shoulder.

"Shall we rid ourselves of this place, brother?" His nasally voice echoed while riding on top of the larger man's shoulders.

Outside, Gene sat, leaning against a tree. Small beads of sweat coated her forehead as she gasped for breath.

'That was a little far for me...' She thought to herself. She only had a moment or two to rest before the two men walked through the door. Leaping to her feet, Gene promised herself his head. Trying to convince herself that she was nothing like the human race, she hid on a low branch, waiting to attack. The demon hid in the shadows of the leaves while the two passed by, engaging in small talk. Now was her chance...

Planting her feet firm on the ground, her eyes changed to a dark brown while she lifted her hands. Closing her fists tightly, a large root emerged from the ground. The men stood their ground as the roots attempted to crash down around them. In one punch, the larger man destroyed them, as the smaller man turned and locked eyes with Gene. Lunging his arm to her direction, his fingers grew inch by inch, feet by feet, and in the blink of an eye. Taking a small step back, his fingers snaked around her, pulling her out of the tree. He then leaped off his brother's shoulder and giggled at her.  
"What should I do with her, brother?" He cackled.

"Hmm..." He pondered for a moment.

"Go ahead and kill me if you desire..." She hissed. "You are far too strong for me. I overestimated you."

"It seems I may have a different use for you, demon..."

"We are the Toguro brothers..."

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	12. A Whole New Chase

**A/N: Chapter 10. please enjoy

* * *

**

_Chapter 10_

Tora's eyes struggled to open as she leaned her head against the glass bottle she was in. Her wings were wilted and the dust was slowly falling off. The slow and painful process of wiping out a Faerie's existence was the best way to harvest "Faerie Dust". _This sucks…_ She thought to herself as she gazed down at her ashy skin. _I never thought I would actually have to learn what it felt like to be pulled away from nature…_ Just as she was about to give up on opening her eyes Hiei walked in.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in." Tora chided as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Look at the molting bug." Hiei sneered.

Tora huffed as she glared at him. "I am not molting."

"Fine, whatever you bugs do then but you're shedding at least." Hiei answered offhandedly as he walked away from her.

Tora growled weakly. "I am not shedding."

"But you will admit you're a bug."

"I am not a bug! I am a Faerie of the Summer Court!" She huffed as she summoned as much strength as she could to stamp her foot.

"Well it's fall so I don't know why you're here summer bug."

"I am not a bug…" She mumbled.

"What with your wings anyway? What's all that stuff coming off them?"

Tora shook her head as she tried to right herself yet again. "It's what the human's call 'Faerie Dust'." She answered.

Hiei laughed. "That doesn't look anything like the stuff you used on the idiots the other day."

"That's because it's not. The stuff I was using is basically the essence of the Faerie in question. Each Faerie has a distinct ability, which is varied depending on the type of Faerie so the Faerie's dust is also different."

"Does the strength differ as well?"

"Well duh!!" Tora snapped. "Of course the strength is different! It also varies in strength between class types depending on rank within that class."

"And what rank are you?"

Tora stopped, she couldn't believe she was talking to the man that was holding her captive, and killing her without realizing it, about Faeries. She bit her lip and looked away.

Hiei growled. "Useless..."

"Faeries aren't useless!" Tora snapped before putting her hand against the glass.

Hiei watched her silently as she turned away from him and sat down. "I can see your wings…" He murmured after moments of silence.

Her only reply was the silent shaking of her tiny body.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei looked over at the small girl in his care. He had begun to notice that she was definitely getting sick. Her skin had begun flake and turn ashy while her wings releasing dust inside of her glass prison. Her entire body functions were slowing down, she wasn't fighting back as much in fact she wasn't even talking much.

_Something has to be wrong with her…_ He thought to himself as he watched her shallow breathing. _She looks as if she's dying…_ Silently he moved to his feet and left; he needed to find out what was happening before it was too late and there was only one person he could ask that might actually be able to help him.

"Where is that stupid fox when you need him…" He grumbled as he vanished into the trees.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tora's head lulled to one side as her eyes opened slightly. _He's watching me again…_ She thought dully. _He's always watching me now…_ She tried to move her arms but she couldn't. _Any day now…_ She told herself. _Any day until I finally disappear…_ She turned her attention back onto the demon who kept staring at her. _If this had been different maybe… maybe we could have had something. He can be caring even though he doesn't want to admit it. He's cute; I think I could have liked him…_ She smiled, just a very tiny twitch of her lip before she closed her eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tweet, tweet…

…

Chirp, coo, tweet tweet.

Tora's eyes opened slowly. _A bird…?_ She turned her head slowly and realized that it was in fact a bird sitting on a windowsill. Her lips moved but nothing came out.

Closing her lips she felt defeat wash over her then she saw the sky. _I want to fly again…_ Tears bit at her eyes as she struggled to speak. "Please take me home…" Her voice was hoarse but she could speak, and the bird heard her.

The bird cocked it's head to one side before it fluttered in, knocked the bottle over, breaking it open and then scooped Tora up and flew off with her into the trees.

Hiei walked out of the shadows and leaned against the door frame. _Well at least I was right about her talking with animals._ He sighed before he hopped onto the window. _I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone like that…_ he leapt out and followed the bird.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The bird stopped and carefully laid Tora on a large leaf as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Thank you…" She murmured as she finally got them open. _Oh no…_ She thought to herself as she watched the sun sink below the horizon. "Just as I get out of my cage I'm about to step into the lion's den…"

Crackling echoed through the thicket the bird had landed in followed then by snickering. "We founds her…"

Thin emaciated looking Faerie's landed in the branches above Tora.

"Ooo she doesn't look so good." One said.

"Should we put her out of her misery?" Another asked as she grinned, showing her mouth full or sharp pointed teeth.

"Summer Faerie's are so yummy…" The third sneered as she flew down to the branch Tora was on. "We haven't seen her kind in a very long time."

Tora fought to sit up, to at least face them fighting, she wouldn't go down without trying to defend herself. _There isn't much to do…_

"Look look!! It's the royal mark!!" The first one hissed as she flew down; her talons dug into the branch.

"It is it is!! What a treat! What a treat!" The third answered.

"Let's eat her!!!" The second cheered as she flew down.

Tora squeezed her eyes shut. _There's nothing I can do…_ She thought as she waited for the three Dark Faeries to dig their talons into her.

"Gotcha…" Someone murmured.

Tora's eyes ripped open as she turned to gaze up into the face of her savior. "Hiei…?"

"You don't think I'm going to let you get away that easily, do you?" He asked.

Tora smiled weakly as tears fell down her cheeks. "Thank you…"

And for a brief moment, almost quicker than any Faerie she had ever met Tora saw Hiei smile.

* * *

**Written By: Pyro**


	13. Torturous Ending

**A/N: Chapter 11**

**Reviews please**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 11_

Dragging her feet, Gene strolled down the sidewalk just outside of the school she was supposed to be attending. She then stopped to take a quick glance at it before her attention was directed to the entrance. The bell had sounded and the students began flooding out onto the sidewalk and into the street to head home. Gene scanned the students, waiting for one in particular...

Frustration consumed her. The doors had shut, and the school was closed off to the public.

"Where is that damn fox..." She muttered to herself.

"Shocking to think he'd play hookie, eh?" A voice came from behind. The little hairs on the back of Gene's neck stood on end as she turned to meet the eyes of the Spirit detective himself.

"Lovely…" Gene muttered. "What do you want?"

Yusuke smirked. "I can tell you where Kurama is."

Gene's eyes tightened. "What's the catch…?"

Tora's eyes opened slowly as she took in her surrounds. Am I still outside…? She thought as she noticed the leaves.

"So you're finally awake." A voice rang out above her.

Tora jerked sitting up quickly then stopped as the world swam around her. "Who's there…?" She choked out as she tried to right herself; Hiei's face came into view. "Hiei…?"

"Who else?" He growled. "You've been sleeping for awhile now."

Tora blinked. "You've been taking care of me…?"

"And so what if I have been?"

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you…" _Please… Why can't I be bigger…? Why can't I be the same size as him? I want to know what it's like… If there is a chance for us… Would it ever be possible…?_ Tora thought to herself as the blush slowly faded from her cheeks.

Hiei sighed as he sat down. "You wanna tell me what was going on with those other Faeries?"

"All you have to do is come with me..." Yusuke coaxed while circling around the demon. "I'll bring you right to him. He'll be completely unaware of you."

"I don't believe you." Gene narrowed her eyes.

"Why not? It's not like I care what happens to him. Its kill or be killed in this world. If he loses, then that's his own damn fault."

"Heh. You're a convincing liar, you know." She grinned slightly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hm. Well, I'm not lying to you." He scratched the back of his head, while looking at her deep in the eyes. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Because I tried to kill you, your friends, and capture Youko." She answered bluntly, cutting his sentence short.

"Well, yeah... But like I said. Kill or be killed."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes while turning away from him, preparing to leave. "I'm over it."

Confused at her statement, Yusuke watched her as she walked off. He sighed at his failure. Perhaps he wasn't as much of a smooth talker as he'd like to think. Walking the opposite direction, he shoved his fists into his pockets.

"So?? Is she coming, Urameshi??" Kuwabara asked anxiously while he sat in the middle of Yusuke's room.

"I don't know..." He responded while pacing, deep in thought. "She kept calling me a liar, but her tone was a little less angry than before. Like she was almost playing with me."

"Or better yet... Flirting!" Kuwabara chimed in. "She'll have to keep her cool around me, though. My love goes for my beautiful Yukina!!" He grinned, stars in his eyes.

"Umm... I don't think that was what she was doing..." Yusuke stared at him for a moment before looking out the window. "She said she was 'over it.'"

"I doubt that..." Kurama spoke softly. "She seemed bound and determined. If she really is over it, something major must have happened to change her mind. The last I saw her, she was not afraid of me, nor intimidated." He rubbed his chin, pondering the situation.

"Well, she didn't let me give her details, so... I don't know. Maybe we should try again?" Yusuke sat at the foot of the bed, facing Kurama who was at the head of the bed.

"Hmm... We need to device a course of action where she won't think of it as a trick or a lie. Something very convincing..."

Tora sat quietly in a tulip; it was one of the several plants Hiei had put her in. I wonder… She thought yet again as she leaned against the soft petal of the tulip while fiddling with the stamen, turning her fingers yellow from the pollen. Would it ever be possible that maybe, just maybe, we could be together…? That maybe he likes me? Tora sighed as she shook her head. No way… There's no chance…

"Tora…" Hiei called in his deep voice.

"Mmm." She answered as she flew out of the flower. "Welcome home. Have you been doing more research on my kind?"

He set down a fern beside the other plants he brought home when he would go out to research the Faeries. "If you would just tell me everything I wouldn't have to do this."

"If I told you everything I would be killed." She answered.

He ground his teeth for a moment then stopped. "Is that why the Dark Faeries were after you?"

Tora sighed as she flew up to his face. "No, I've told you they were after me because I'm a Seelie Faerie. Even more I'm a Summer Faerie; Dark Faeries like to torture and eat the Faeries of the other court, that's just what they do."

"You still haven't told me what they meant when they said they didn't think your kind existed anymore."

Tora looked away. "I don't know how to explain that…" She murmured as she turned her attention to the fern. "This one is just a baby…" She said as she flew down landing lightly on one of the shoots. "It's healthy…"

"So are you." He murmured. "But you're covered in pollen. At least you're finally back to normal." He turned and walked away.

_If only I were bigger…_ She thought again._ If only I were his size, if only I could touch him like others do… _She sighed as she curled up on the small moss bed she had made.

Sitting at her desk, Gene gazed out of the homemade window she put in her tree house. Sighing, she watched as the sun began to set. She couldn't shake the thought of Tora out there, wandering around, while these evil faeries ran around hunting her. At that moment, she took her attention from the setting sun, and focused it on the folder in front of her. Granted, she wasn't planning on torturing Tora herself, she wasn't much different than the faeries that were.

"Oh, Tora...." She sighed softly. "I'm sorry..."

Her fingers slipped over the pages in the folder, turning to the next page. Tora's file. The demon's emerald green eyes scanned over the paperwork for a moment before resulting in merely staring at it for a while. As soon as the sun fell out of view, and the stars twinkled in the night's sky, Gene slammed her hands on the desk in front of her. As she did this, she stood straight up, knocking the chair backwards behind her.

_Tora's in trouble..._ She thought to herself while heading for the door.

Tora's eyes opened as she slowly sat up. "That's weird…" She murmured as she gazed at the plants. "They look so much smaller…" She went to stand up and smacked her head on the top shelf above the plants. "Ow!" She hissed as she rolled over. "What the hell?!? I've never done that before." Then she stood up.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed as she looked down at herself. "I'm tall!!"

"What's going on?!" Hiei snapped as he ripped open the door, his hand on his sword. "Tora…?"

Tora stopped and stared at Hiei realizing that she only needed to look up slightly instead of having to fly up to his face. "Uh…" She stammered.

"You're…" He stopped as he pointed to her body; she looked down.

"Oh my goddess!!" She cried as she realized she was naked. "Don't look! Don't look!!" She wailed as she tried to cover herself, tears brimming in her eyes. _The day I'm finally big enough to touch him and I'm naked! Why!! Why does the goddess torture me so?!_ She thought

"Here…"

Tora looked up to see Hiei holding out his coat. "Uh…" She started. "Thank you…" She murmured as she took the coat and covered up. It fits… I'm just a few inches shorter than him… Finally, my wishes have been answered…

"How did you…" He stopped, words failing him. "How did you change your size?"

Tora blushed and looked up at him. "Oh… um…" She stuttered. _Crap, how do I tell him what's going on?_

At in just that instant, a silver lining glistened around Tora's dark cloud. Opening her mouth to speak, Tora's voice was drowned out by a loud crash. Both of their eyes widened, they turned to face the noise.

"Tora, I'm getting you out of here!" Gene shouted while diving through the hole in the window she just made, compliments of a brick. Tackling the poor faerie to the ground, they landed in a dark shadow, vanishing.

Hiei growled lowly as his prisoner was taken in the blink of an eye.

Tora slowly opened her eyes as she felt the warm sun on her face. She gasped at the sight that stood in front of her.

"Home..." She spoke in disbelief. "I thought I'd never be home again..."

"I'm sorry, Tora..." Gene mumbled softly. "I didn't mean to take you from your home."

Turning to face her, Tora found nothing. Confused, she took another quick glance around before determining that Gene was no longer there.

"Ms. Tora, you're home!" A fellow Faerie greeted her as she approached her with a bow.

Trying to share in her excitement, Tora gave a fake smile while returning the bow. With a heavy sigh, Tora went back to living the life she once did. She couldn't help the feeling of a gloomy cloud looming over her as she flew over to the window of her room. Taking a small look at her body, tears welled up in her eyes... _I'm small again..._ She thought to herself. _Now I'll never know... I'll never get to touch his face... I'll never get to look into his eyes again..._ Unable to fight back against her tears, they began streaming her cheeks. Hiding her face, she proceeded in flying though the window...

* * *

**Written by Gene and Pyro**


	14. Origins

**A/N: Chapter 12. Please Enjoy. Reviews!**

**FYI The stuff on Tiger Faeries is stuff that I came up with myself, it has nothing to do with the actual Faerie.

* * *

**

_Chapter 12_

Tora leaned against the wall inside the main chamber as she waited in silence for her King and Queen. Why… She wondered as she sighed yet again. Why am I so different…? Why can't I go back to the way I was? Is it so wrong to love someone that isn't my kind…?

"My little Tora…" The Queen murmured as Tora's eyes ripped opened and she flew away from the wall to bow at her King and Queen's feet. "I am so thankful that you have returned to us safely."

"I have my queen." She answered.

"What news is there of the world beyond ours?" The Summer King questioned.

"The Dark Faeries are on the loose even in the human world. They hunt and torture any Faeries that are out in the night, they need to be reigned in and put under control."

The Summer Queen placed a hand on her husband's. "That is not what we should talk about with our little one. She is dear to us and she has finally returned after months of being missing." She turned to Tora. "My little one, I see there is much turmoil in you. What is it that has you so confused?"

Tora bit her lip as she felt the questions surge forward. "My Queen…" She started as she bowed her head again. "I know I am the last of my kind, and one of the few fertile female Faeries in either of the courts, but I know nothing about my abilities, what I can do, why I am what I am, what, if there were more of my kind, would I be within the Tiger Faeries. There are so many things I feel have been kept from me and I'm so confused. I do not understand myself. While in the human world I became… larger. I was the size of a human, how is that even possible? I don't understand why so much has been kept from me!" Tears bit fiercely at Tora's eyes.

The Summer King looked at his Queen as a moment passed between them before he turned to Tora. "Our dear Tora, you are the last of your kind because you are the last born of fertile birth. That mark on your leg signifies not only your fertility but your royal status in your class. You would be a princess of this court if more of your kind existed."

"But why am I not a princess now?! I don't understand why that status would be taken away from me!" Tora stopped as she realized she had snapped at her King, she bowed her head. "Please forgive my outburst… I do not know what came over me."

"I have to agree with her my dear." The Queen answered. "I do not understand myself why she cannot be a princess in our court." She turned and smiled at the tiny Faerie. "Your outburst is understandable. Please, if you will indulge me I will show you who your kind use to be and what you could possibly become."

* * *

Exitting the partially burned down woods, Gene step foot onto sacred ground. She stood there for a long while, staring at the remains of a once rising empire. Her eyes gazed over the sight before her, heaving a heavy sigh before attempting to move, but to no avail. Sorrow ran through her like a lake. Clenching her fists, she forced her feet to move forward toward the debris of the castle, all the while, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered, losing the battle against the tears which fell down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry..."

Falling to her knees in front of the burned remains, she hung her head in despair.

"I failed you..."

Standing, ankle deep in a pool of blood, Gene held the head of the man who slew her parents. Her tiny fingers laced his hair and clenched it with everything she had left in her. The blood on her face mixed in with the tears on her cheeks. Glaring around the room, she set her gaze upon the man's armor. A small crest was engraved on the chest of his armor. Studying that intently, Gene swore to never forget that symbol. Red gems in the center of what looked to be long claws, criss crossed in the shape of an X...

Time moved on, and before she knew it, Gene was growing up into a young adult.

Quickly shifting through the trees, Gene yelled to a demon comrade who ran in front of her to wait up. Time was crucial though. If they were even a second behind, it would be gone...

Frustrated, she pushed herself to the limit, and ran faster to catch up to her friend, who stopped on top of a large hill.

"We're here..." He spoke softly while crouching behind a bush.

"Are you sure, Shae..? It's just an old shack..." Gene knelt down next to him.

"Yeah... I'm sure. Now follow my lead."

Nodding, Gene waited for his orders. Swiftly moving onto a branch, Gene watched as Shae moved gracefully from branch to branch. Following suit, they both sat in the tree behind the shack to regroup. Shae nodded ever so slightly at Gene before they both hopped down onto the roof, carving a small hole, and sliding through. Nothing being said, they moved over to a gem encased in thick glass.

'Whoa...' Gene thought to herself. 'It's beautiful...' Her eyes studied the red gem before a thought hit her like a brick. Red jewels in the center of what looked to be long claws, criss crossed in the shape of an X...

Gasping, she took a step back. It was so similar...she couldn't help herself... Reaching forward, she busted her hand through the glass, gripping that gem tightly before running out of the shack. Happening too quickly, Shae didn't have time to react before a cage emerged from the floor, encasing him.

Gene ran as quickly as she could, trying to ignore the screams of her comrade, shouting her name. The only place she wanted to be was home...

It didn't take long for her to reach the remains of her home. Kneeling in front of it, she bowed respectfully as she presented the gem. As a sort of gift for her long awaited vengeance, she laid it where the castle gates use to be.

"I'll come retrieve that gem...once I bring you the head of the demon in charge of this slaughter..." A promised…once again going unfulfilled...

* * *

Tora sat beside the books of her Faerie world as she waited on her Queen.

"Now…" The Summer Queen started as she took a volume from one of the book keepers. "In here is the only text we have on the Tiger Faeries…" She paused as she opened the book and flipped through the pages until she found what she wanted. "Here… 'The Tiger Faeries were one of the highest level of Faeries in the Seelie court, born with the most fertile female Faeries in both courts. Due to the higher amount fertility the Tiger Faeries were extremely deadly in their talents, not only could they call upon any type of animal for help of any kind they are also rooted to the earth and can listen to the waves to find the different paths of all living creatures. They're true talent lies within their given name, the Tiger. They have the ability to change their shape into the tiger or stop halfway between giving the look of a half animal. To do so they developed the ability to change their size between the six inches they are normally to several feet giving them more body to change into the type of tiger they choose.'" She stopped and closed the book. "That's all there is."

Tora gazed up at her Queen's face. "But why am I the only one left…?"

The Summer Queen smiled sadly. "Long before I came into the courts it is said that the Tiger Faeries slowly started losing their fertility. When it was five of every ten births of fertile females it slowly dwindled to one of ten then one of twenty and then there were no more fertile females being born. As your race slowly died the royal family birthed one more child, you. You were the last born to your race, but there was no other to help you continue your clan. So you are the last princess of the Tiger clan."

Tora looked away from her Queen. "So I am the last… There is no way to bring my clan back. When I die the Tiger Faeries will die with me."

The Summer Queen turned to Tora and touched the little Faerie lightly with her finger. "I wish there was something I could do to help you…"

Tora smiled slightly at her Queen. "I guess I'll just have to train and become strong for my people."

* * *

**Written by: Pyro and Gene**


	15. Memories of the Dawn

**A/N: Chapter 13. Please enjoy**

**Reviews

* * *

**

_Chapter 13_

_Memories of the Dawn_

The night was cold, as the young Genoveve ran through the woods, tears streaming her cheeks. Panic began to set in. She was all alone in a forest full of demons who would love to tear her apart. Each and every noise she heard around her made her scream slightly, until a noise in front of her was accompanied by a shadow. Flinching, she fell backwards and began to crawl away.

"Please don't eat me..." She pleaded, burying her face in her hands. "Please, Mr. Demon..."

"You're pathetic..." The shadow hissed. "A demon of your status, crawling in the dirt like a peasant..."

Genoveve turned to face her opponent, only to meet the red glowing eyes. Frozen by fear, she couldn't muster up a single sound. A small gasp escaped her lips as a long, thin arm lunged from the shadows, gripping around her throat. The long nails pierced her flesh as she was shoved against a tree. Howling with a mixture of fear and pain, she attempted to fight back by clenching onto the wrist of this demon. Her tiny hands barely made it half way around his wrist, but she didn't give up. Frantic, her eyes turned an orange-red, staining the tears which streamed her cheeks.

"Oh, so you do have some fight in you..." He gave a small cackle while tightening his grip.

Gene's hand then turned the same shade as her eyes, while sending a shock of heat into his wrist. Wincing, the demon pulled back, dropping Genoveve to the ground. With a grin, he stepped forth from the darkness the trees had lent him, and held out his hand to help her to her feet. Terrified, naturally the child pulled back, trying to climb into the tree. The sight of this demon was something she's never seen before. She had never seen any living creature so tall before, and with long hair like darkness he arose from. Those evil red eyes soon turned gentle as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Is this anyway for a princess to act, lady Genoveve?" He smiled softly.

"Who...who are you...?" She stammered, pressing herself against the tree.

"You may call me Shae... That's all you need to know, for now. Now stand up and stop crying...you'll attract unwanted attention that way." Once again, he offered her a hand. Genoveve stared at it for a moment before accepting, and getting to her feet.

The years had flown by as the two became nearly inseparable. The small shack they both resided in was quite a change from an enormous castle that Genoveve had once lived in.

"Genoveve..." Shae called out to her from outside the shack. "The longer you sleep, the less time I have to train you."

"Mmmn..." She groaned while hiding herself under the thin blankets. "Fine..."

An hour went by before Genoveve had accompanied Shae outside. Frustrated, he stood leaning himself against a tree, while flicking his long claw-like fingernails against another. Narrowing his eyes at her, he pushed himself off the tree.

"Do you really need to take an hour to wake up and come out here?" He rolled his eyes. "You're going to get dirty anyhow, so why you bother taking so long is beyond me."

"Give it a rest, would you?" She yawned. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Sighing, Shae walked to Genoveve and stood next to her. Raising his hand, he held it there for a moment while he took a glance at her.

"Alright, now today I'm going to teach you how to manipulate the plants."

Nodding, Genoveve mimicked anything Shae did, accomplishing in a half hour, what took him a year to master. He raised a brow at her quick learning, but quickly shrugged it off.

Eyes wide and a smile as long as it could stretch, she giggled while turning to her mentor. He reached his hand down to pat her on her head while giving a warm smile.

"You're learning so fast..." He spoke softly. "Any element is at your disposal. Maybe I'll take you on my next mission."

Genoveve looked up at him with innocent eyes. Turning her head to the side, she pondered what he had just said.

Gene sighed softly as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. All these memories flooded her thoughts so quickly and vividly, she couldn't help but to be so completely distracted that everything around her melted away. Stopping, she took a long look at her surroundings, completely lost. _'Oh well'_she thought to herself with a small stretch of her arms. _'Its not like I have anything else to be doing...'_

Unfortunately for her, her senses failed to pick up the trap she had walked right into. Roots shot out from the ground and gripped around her. Shocked to have been caught in her own trap, she squirmed while trying to manipulate the roots.

"Sorry, but that ain't gonna work this time." Yusuke smirked while coming out of the shadows the trees cast.

"You little--" Gene shouted with a growl.

"Save it." He narrowed his eyes while aiming his fingers at her in the shape of a gun. "I got half a mind to just off with you right now."

"Then just do it." She grinned. "Oh, but you can't... You need me for something, or you would have just killed me instead of capturing me. Speaking of which, where is that fox of yours? I know you couldn't have done this all by your self."

"Don't get cocky, demon."

"Y'know, you're cute when you're trying to act tough, _human_."

"I'd shut up if I were you..." He clenched his fist while taking a step closer, his index finger glowing.

"Oh, so you do have spirit energy, eh? Not much, if I do say so myself."

Without another word, Yusuke gritted his teeth, shooting a beam of spirit energy out of his finger. Gasping, Gene's world went black, the last and final words she heard was a smirk, followed by the human warning her to never underestimate him again.

A faint voice called out... Gene rolled her head back and just barely opened her eyes to find a blindingly white room. Hissing at the brightness, she focused on the ground in front of her. _'Where am I...?_' She thought to herself while thinking back to the moment before she fell unconscious. Sneering, she kicked herself for being so careless as to let a human capture her. Struggling to lift her arms, she widened her eyes in shock at the shackles.

"The whole 9 yards, huh...?" She pondered aloud.

"Well, we're dealing with a C class Elemental demon. We couldn't be too hasty."

Gene lifted her head to see none other than the fox demon; sitting in a chair across from her, so proper it made her sick.

"You..." She growled in a low tone. "I'll kill you!" Lunging toward him, the shackles bound her to the wall and made her come up shy as she flew backwards.

"It is impossible for you to get loose this time." He spoke softly while standing, and exiting the small prison.

"You're not going to just leave me in here..." In shock, she stared at him, almost pleading. "You can't!" Just then, her voice was drowned out by the sound of the door slamming shut.

* * *

**Written by: Gene**


	16. Cruel Words in the Kingdom

**A/n: Chapter 14!!! Enjoy**

**Reviews Please

* * *

**

_Chapter 14_

Tora zipped back and forth in the library, skimming over book titles before she pulled them out, scanned through them, put them back and moved to a new one. She had been at it for days, never stopping, never sleeping; she was on a mission.

"What is she doing…?" The Prim Rose Faerie asked as she fluffed out her rose-petal skirt.

"I don't know, she's been at it for days. I've tried to help her though…" The Helpful Hob answered as she scratched his long nose, fighting his natural urges to help someone.

"She's searching for more on her clan…" The Summer Queen answered as she walked in.

"My lady…" The two Faeries answered in unison as they bowed and quickly left.

The summer Queen sighed as she watched Tora search in vain for more on her clan. "Tora my dear…" She started as she walked over to the tiny Faerie. "I know you're intent on looking for more on your clan but we need your help. You are our best spy to find out more on the UnSeelie Court."

Tora stopped and turned. "Oh! My Queen!!" She yelped as she bowed and instantly stopped what she was doing. "Please forgive my disobedience, I did not see you."

"It's alright." The Queen smiled. "I would like to propose a trade with you."

"You know you never have to do that with me my Queen, you are the Summer Queen, I will do whatever you ask."

"Yes but you are also a Princess of our fair court and I would like to make a fair trade with you. If you would continue your work in finding out more of what the UnSeelie court has been up to I would see to finding anything else on the Tiger Faerie Clan."

Tora smiled brightly. "Of course my Queen. I will go continue my search on the UnSeelie Court." She bowed low before flying out a small hole in the wall of the Library.

The Summer Queen smiled as she turned to the books. "There has to be more on them…" She told herself as she moved down into the lower regions of the Library in search of the Keeper. "It's time to wake the Lion…"

* * *

Tora sat in a tree outside the Faerie Mounds as she watched the Dark one intently. _I know that they have been slowly trying to chip away at the balance between the two courts for years. They already have a foothold in the human world, what would happen if they had a foothold in the demon world…? The balance would be shattered and both the Faerie Kingdom and the Spirit World would be thrown into chaos._ She slid back into the shadows as the Dark Queen slid out from her realm. _I don't think I have ever seen her…_ Tora thought to herself as she watched in awe.

The Dark Queen was beautiful but exuded an aura of danger and malice. She slid on shadows through the trees, her long black hair flowing and moving on it's own as the night flyers followed behind her.

_I wonder where she's heading to only take the Night Flyers and not something else from the Nightmare court…_ Tora wondered as she follwed silently behind the Dark Queen and her entourage. She stopped suddenly and flew behind a tree as one of the guards turned and sniffed.

"What is it Beatrice?" The Dark Queen questioned in a hissing, bell-like voice.

"I thought I smelled Summer Faey…" The Night Flyer answered in a growling voice. "But I don't smell it anymore."

"Then it was just your imagination. Do not stop me again for your silly mind games, I will not tolerate it." The Queen snapped, as she turned away and continued down the path she had set out on.

Tora let out a breath as she slumped down. _Far too close…_ She thought as she looked around at the plants. _Thistle will cover my smell._ She smirked as she flew down to the painful plant, peeling carefully away at the oils without actually stinging herself on its poison. After applying the spread she quickly flew off to follow the Dark Queen through the twisting and mangled trees.

_This place is already starting to show signs of dark influence…_ She thought. _I will have to tell the King and Queen._ She landed silently on a tree branch as she watched the Dark Queen enter a small clearing as she waited for someone.

A tall man walked into the clearing and bowed before he addressed the Faerie. "Everything is going according to plan."

The Dark Queen smiled. "Good. I have punished those who failed at the task I sent them to do all those years ago. I hope I will not have to punish you as well."

The man bowed his head. "Not at all. We have found the survivor of the demon royalty and have already put things into motion. We will eradicate that family by either turning her to our side or annihilating her…"

The Queen laughed wickedly. "Good… good…" We finally found that little brat, and soon I will gain my place in the demon world once that power is out of my way. The humans were so easy… Dark feelings in dark hearts are so easy to manipulate and with the corrupted in high places I will finally get rid of that thorn in my side, those annoying Seelie Faey…"

The man smiled wickedly. "With your help the tournament will be under way yet again, soon the strong will be on your side."

"Yes… soon… Soon everyone will bow down to the Dark Court."

Tora's eyes widened as she listened to the conversation between the man and the Dark Queen. _I can't believe how much more they have then we thought. Our court is in trouble if they get that demon princess! I have to find out who she is and save her!!_ She went to leave but something stopped her, the Queen was talking again.

"As soon as the tournament is over and you get me that princess's head or her undying devotion I will make my move on the Seelie Faey, and without their strongest defenders they will easily fall…"

The Man cocked his head to one side. "Their defenders…?"

The Dark Queen smirked. "Those annoying Tiger Faeries were the highest ranked guards in the Seelie court. Their strength was unmatched, even for my Raven Guards, but that has been taken care of… My curse has wiped them out, there are no survivors of that race to protect the Summer King or Queen and the Winter Queen is so easily dealt with, her Harpies are so weak… Finally, after a millennia of waiting I will finally rule all of the Faerie Kingdom!"

Tora shuddered. _I have to tell the King._ She thought as she flew off at top speed as she tried to not think of the demise of her people.

* * *

Tora landed in front of the thrones of the Summer King and Queen. "My King." She panted as she knelt there before him. "I have terrible news on the Dark Faeries.

The King raised his hand to tell Tora to speak but before he could his Queen rushed in. "My King I have found something you should see." She stopped when she saw the little Faerie. "Ah Tora my dear." She murmured. "Excellent timing my little one. I have found something on your clan."

Tora opened her mouth then closed it quickly, still waiting to be addressed by her King.

"My Queen, please have a seat. Our little one has found out something very important about our other half." He turned his attention to Tora. "Please continue."

"Yes." She answered. "The Dark Queen left her mound today and met with a human. From the conversation they had I have found out that the Dark Queen has had her guards kill off a royal demon family, with exception to a young princess. The human she was speaking with said he has found the girl and plans to either make her join sides with the Dark Queen or to kill her… The Queen has already gained a strong footing in the human world by corrupting powerful humans to her cause, if she receives this Princess alive or dead her footing in the demon world will be complete. Once in control she plans to attack your Court, saying that the Court will fall now that it is without their strongest guards." Tora stopped and bowed lowed. "That was all I heard."

The Summer Queen turned to her husband. "Is it possible that the Dark Queen had sabotaged our Court? The matter I wished to show you was about the death of the courts guardians, the Tiger Clan…"

Tora bit her lip as she looked away. "Yes… She has… She said herself that she had cursed the Tiger Faeries in hopes to destroy them. She believes that there are no survivors…"

The Summer Queen gazed at the small Faerie. "We will keep you safe my little one, I won't allow that Dark one to get her hands on you."

Tora shook her head. "It is my duty to protect you and the King. I wished to be relieved of my duties as spy to the court so that I may go train in my abilities to do so."

The Summer King looked down on the tiny Faerie. "On one condition."

"Anything My King."

"You will marry and give birth to a child to continue your clan with a Prince we have found for you."

Tora bit back tears as images of the man she had grown found of flashed through her mind, but quickly she shoved Hiei's face to the back of her mind. "Of course my King."

"Then you are relieved."

With that Tora bowed and flew off to her home to begin her training. _I will become a proper Princess of the court and gain my abilities._ She told herself as she thought back one last time on the one dream she would never be able to see through, touching Hiei as an equal.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Months later 0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**ding dong… ding dong…**_The doorbell rang.

"I heard you the first time." A man growled as he came around the corner of his dark home; it was Hiei. "What the hell do you want?" He asked as he ripped open the door only to gawk at the person on the other side.

"Hello Hiei…" The person answered.

* * *

**Written By Pryo**


	17. Detailed Punishment

**A/N: New Chapter!!!!**

**Reviews Please

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 15_

Gene's head hung low, her long black hair sliding over her fare skinned face. Her gaze was empty while she leaned back, indian style, against the cold, metal walls of her cage. Many thoughts ran through her mind... _'How could I let myself get into this mess..._' was the loudest, along with the name Tora... Slowly, she fixed her eyes on the shackles that bound her wrists and ankles. Lifting her left arm slightly, she looked at the kanji markings on the front and back of her wrist. Shadow and Earth it read. Sighing, she ran her thumb over Earth, whispering the name Shae to herself.

Her surroundings had escaped her, and suddenly a family voice began to bring her out from her trance. She couldn't make out the words, but found the energy to lift her head to gaze upon the individual. '_Youko..._' she hissed to herself. Again, his voice, muffled, ran through her ears. The only thing she could focus on was his mouth moving, trying to make out what he was saying. He knelt down in front of her and laid a hand onto her should and gave her a slight shake before she came to.

"Gene... Can you hear me..?" He was completely puzzled as to why she didn't try attacking him.

"Y-yes..." She mumbled. "What do you want?"

"I brought you something to eat. I figured you would be famished in here." Kurama then slid a tray of food up to her, Gene merely eyeballing it.

"A little thing of milk, meat, and a vegetable. Your mother must be so proud of you." She sneered.

Narrowing his eyes, he stood and faced away from her. "Just eat and try not passing out, okay?"

"Pfft. Like you give a rat's ass." She crossed her arms while kicking the food away. "Does your mother, so proud of her little Youko, know you have me kidnapped in here?"

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, glaring straight into her eyes, Gene returning the favor.

"Leave my mother out of this..." He began

"Oh right, because she'd be so hurt over your second life?"

It took a moment for him to respond. Finding the right words to say, without instigating this fight, was quite difficult for him. Sighing, he clasped his hands together and hung them in front of him.

"And what of 'your' mother?"

If looks could kill... She narrowed her brows while gritting her teeth. The one subject of taboo...

* * *

Tora smiled innocently at Hiei, her skin shimmering in the light, just a little glow of her power ebbing under the surface. "Hello Hiei…" She murmured as she stood before him, just a few inches shorter than him; it pleased her. "Aren't you going to invite me inside…?"

Hiei gaped at her for a moment, trying to decide between anger or stunned. "What are you doing here?" He hissed in the end.

'_I knew he would choose anger.'_ Tora thought to herself, her smile never faltering. "I've come to thank you formally for what you did for me that long time ago." She cocked her head to one side, her earrings glittering and jingling as she moved.

"Thank me formally…?"

Tora nodded. "It's my duty as both the head of the Tiger Clan and envoy for the Seelie Court. So I am here to both thank you and to use my powers to give you a Faerie blessing." She smiled again, pleased that she was finally able to be respectable and not bratty as she use to be, her training was working quite well. '_If only I had the chance…'_ Her mind wandered but she firmly cut it off, she had months of practice to keep her mind from wandering back to her wishes. '_I am a Princess and I do not get to be in love with a demon. I will marry a Faerie Prince and try to continue my race that is my duty.'_ But she couldn't help but feel a tinge of pain in her heart and she once again closed off the path she wished to follow. "So, will you let me thank you formally and give you a blessing, or will you send me away…?"

Hiei stared at her, noticing the changes in her, besides the size change. '_Something is different than before…'_ He thought as he watched her stand before him. "And I'll bet that if I send you away I receive a curse."

"I would never do that." Tora answered. '_Please… Just once…'_ She thought just a moment. _'Let me have a moment back here, back in that time we had, together… Just a moment…'_

He sighed. "Fine, come in. Give me that what-ever you called it." He growled before moving away from the door and disappearing into the home.

* * *

Gene fell quiet before looking away from him. She sighed slowly, debating to herself whether or not to tell him anything. Kurama merely gazed upon her, waiting for his answer.

"I have no mother..." Gene spoke gently, rather than spiteful as expected. "...And I haven't in a very, very long time." She gave a sigh, Kurama realizing the pain in her voice.

"I see..." He said to her as his eyes turned from cold to a gentler gaze. "Will you share with me?"

"Heh..." Gene smirked while falling silent for a good while. She stood at a crossroad, trying to find the right answer. A part of her clawed at her, pushing her in the direction of opening up to him, but the memories were so painful that most of them had been subconsciously suppressed. Pulling her knees to her chest and pulling her hair behind her ears, her tiny horns exposed, she looked up to the fox. "Are you asking because you're being nosey, or because you truly care?"

"Well, you seemed so sorrowful towards the fact, that I figured you needed to talk about it."

'Because you truly care..?' She thought to herself while looking away from him. "I don't 'need' to talk about anything." She paused once more... "But I want to..."

Surprised, Kurama approached her and sat beside her, awaiting her story.

"I was about 6 or 7 before it happened... I woke up to my...house burning." She decided to keep her royalty from him, just for now. "Leaping out a window, I went to my parent's bedroom window and looked in to see a man murdering them. At that moment, I realized my powers and slaughtered him..." She slowly looked down, almost ashamed to admit any of this.

"Who was the man who killed them?" He pondered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I don't know. I promised to take my revenge...one day I will... If only I had some clue." Sighing, she laid her head back against the wall.

"What reason could he possibly have to kill your family?"

"No clue. The only thing of this demon I have is the memory of his black armor and the crest he wore proudly."

* * *

Tora Gazed around the house, remembering the time she was here before. She stopped and stared stunned at the sight in a side room. "You kept all the plants…" She murmured.

Hiei just shrugged as he walked on. "Didn't feel like dragging them out."

"Yeah but you actually took care of them, you didn't just let them die."

"Habit." He muttered.

Tora gazed at his back as he turned and walked away. '_He really took care of them…'_ She smiled to herself. _'Is there possibly a chance…? One tiny hope…?'_ She stopped herself before her heart could grasp the thought. _'I will not entertain those ideas anymore, I cannot. I will be getting married to a Prince and will have to try to bring my race back. I do not get a choice in this matter.'_ She bit her lip and chastised herself for saying that. _'I should be grateful to my King and Queen for finding me a husband. I am a proud Faerie Princess and it is my right to get married and birth a child to the Tiger Clan.'_ She turned away from the room and moved back towards the center of the house, she could feel her energy was slowly draining away from staying in her bigger form for so long. '_Just the blessing and I will leave and never come back.'_ She told herself, but a small part of her mind didn't want to hear it. She called out her wings and pulled on her powers as she began murmuring in a long forgotten language. She called for a blessing for Hiei with her rank as Princess and head of the Tiger Clan.

Finally she finished and opened her eyes and sighed. "There done…" She murmured as she felt her body suddenly become heavy. _Too much energy… I'm so tired…_ Was her last thought as she felt arms reach for her as she fell to the floor.

* * *

Kurama sat there, waiting for her to go on. Her story gripped him hard, and he no longer felt complete anger towards her. More of an understanding. Opening his mouth to speak, he was suddenly drowned out by none other than the Spirit Detective rushing in.

"Hey, man, you need to come here. We gotta talk." Yusuke anxiously said.

"Yeah, there's this tourna---" Kuwabara blurted out from the doorway, but was quickly cut off by an elderly woman who stood behind him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" She hissed. "Must you have such a big mouth?"

Intimidated by this woman, Kuwabara sealed his lips while allowing her to pass through.

"Genkai..." Kurama said in shock. "This is a surprise." He pulled himself to his feet, and followed the three out of the room, but not without giving Gene a soft smile with a faint wave.

Sighing softly, Gene laid her head back against the wall once more as the door slammed loudly.

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	18. Growing Emotions

**A/N: New Chapter!**

**Please Review

* * *

**

_Chapter 16_

Tora's eyes opened slowly to reveal leaves. 'I guess I'm small again…' She thought as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the pot. 'Pot…?' Scratching her head she flew up. "Oh…" She murmured as she took in the space around her and recognized it. "I'm in Hiei's house still, why?"

"You passed out."

Tora spun around to see the man in question. "Did I?" She smirked. "And you were so kind as to carry me back into the room you use to take care of me, how sweet."

Hiei sneered as he tossed some cloth over a chair. "Here's what you were wearing when you came in." He turned to leave.

"Wait…" Tora started as lifted up her dress and concentrated on the image of her being taller. "Just a moment." She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "Just one thing before I leave…"

Hiei cocked an eyebrow at her as he tried to figure out what she wanted.

'_Forgive me…'_Tora thought as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. A tear slid down her cheek as her heart fluttered. 'It's what I've always wanted…' She thought as she moved back and blew Faerie dust into his face, stunning him, and ran off.

Gritting his teeth, Yusuke leaned back in his chair, plopping his feet on the desk in front of him at Genkai's dojo.

"C'mon, hag... Just get this over with, already..." He groaned.

"Shut up, boy or I'll come over there and backhand you." Genkai stated plainly. "This is a serious matter. The Toguro brothers are not to be messed with, and you 3 just landed yourself right in the center of trouble." Clearing her throat, she passed a quick glance at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

"Well...actually... I don't believe I did anything to offend him. He came to me." Kurama scratched his cheek as he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, that idiot came to us!" Kuwabara shouted, gripping his fist. "I swear if they even go NEAR my lovely Yukina again, I'll tear their heads off!"

Genkai rolled her eyes, realizing it was a lost cause to talk to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Pacing back and forth in front of them, she gave another helpless sigh. "Seriously, you three need to get whipped into shape right now or you'll be killed." Shooting Yusuke a glare, who was clearly not paying attention, she continued: "and that means you boy, now get your feet off my furniture!" Her shouting startled him as he proceeded in falling backwards in his chair, Kuwabara laughing while calling him names.

"Ms. Genkai..." Kurama approached her while trying to reason with her. "Surely you've mistaken... Yusuke defeated Toguro while rescuing Yukina... How could we be in this much danger?"

"The Toguro you met at that human's mansion is not the one you'll meet at the Dark Tournament. He gave his soul to the demon realm and is no longer human. You've only seen about 15% of his power." She glared in all seriousness, though there was a slight hint of fear in her eyes. Puzzled, Kurama fell silent after a mere gasp.

Tora gazed into space as she sat under a willow in the park. 'What have I done…?' She thought as she sat there focused on nothing. 'I will be married soon to a Faerie Prince picked by the Summer King and Queen. I cannot fall in love with a demon.' She sighed yet again as she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. "I messed up…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei shook himself visibly as the dust settled and wore off. "Damn it…" He hissed as he realized she had left. "I can't believe I fell for it." He turned and slammed his hand into the wall then stopped, wondering why he was so angry. 'I do not care what happens to that damned bug. I should have just let her die the first time.' But something nagged at him as images of the little Faerie flashed through his mind. Was he really angry that he fell for what he thought was a trick for her to escape? He would have let her walk out on her own; she didn't need to use such measures. Was she trying to use it to keep him from remembering something so he thought back on what happened just before she blew the dust in his face.

"She was crying…" He murmured as he struggled to think about how he felt about her and what he saw.

A tall, thin man leaned back in his leather chair behind his desk while taking a long hit off his cigarette before going to speak.

"I want that princess, Toguro..." The man spoke, his face half hidden in shadow, letting the smoke seep from his lips.

"What significance is she? The tournament hasn't even begun yet." Toguro responded in his deep tone.

"I'll tell you...in time." He smiled slightly, a scar just barely visible across his fare skinned face. "But for now...she is needed." Leaning forward, the man rested his elbows on his desk, lacing his fingers together while resting his chin against them.

"Fine then," Toguro slipped his hand into his pocket, "Sakyo."

It had been days since Gene had been caught. Lying on the floor next to the wall, she pondered to herself exactly how many days she's been here...and exactly where 'here' is... With a sigh, she laid her hands above her head, gazing at the ultra violet light fixtures hanging from the ceiling. '_I wonder if I can manipulate light like I can shadows..._' She thought to herself. Squinting her eyes, she concentrated harder on the lights for a long moment before what felt like a burning sensation on the side of her ankle shook her from her stare.

"What the hell...?!" She winced while quickly sitting up to see pieces of her skin burning into the shape of a symbol, though it wasn't clear what it was, though she could only guess it had something to do with the lights.

"Is everything alright?" Kurama pondered while entering the chamber, mistakenly leaving the door cracked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Crossing her legs Indian style, she figured it was best not to say anything about her ankle. "...What do you want?"

"Oh.." He was taken off guard, but responded promptly. "I'm sorry if I intruded... I just came to enjoy your company..."

"..Why...?" She pondered while narrowing her eyes at him. "What are you up to..?"

"Nothing." He smiled softly. "You've met everyone.. There's only so much of the volume of their voices I can handle." He gave a soft chuckled which knocked the wind out of Gene. She merely stared at him as he smiled to her, her throat running dry. Kurama then pulled up a chair in front of her and cocked his head to the side.

"..Was it something I said?" He played innocent, but he knew all too well what was running through her head. "And... is there a reason you're face is pink?"

Gasping, she turned her head sharply to look away from him, only blushing more since he pointed it out.

The leaves beside Tora crunched under the feet of the person approaching her.

"I knew I would find you here…"

Tora looked up, blinking against the tears that still glittered in her eyes. "Hiei…?" She questioned as she shook her hair back. "Why are you here…?"

Hiei sighed as he held his hand out to her. "You look like you don't want to return to your home so why don't you come with me…?"

Tora blinked. "But…"

He shook his head as he kept his hand out to her.

Tora blushed as she reached out and took his hand, letting him lift her to her feet. 'Maybe I can be with him… Just for a little while…' She thought as she kept a hold of his hand as he led her back to his home. 'Just for now…' She moved her hair over her face and smiled with the thought.

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	19. Escape into Misery

**A/N: new chapter!!**

**Reviews Please  


* * *

  
**

_Chapter 17_

Days had passed quickly, which turned into weeks, and soon a whole month had passed since Gene's capture. Although, at this point, she hardly thought of it as a prison cell. She let her guard down in ways she never imagined. No longer did she have a cast-iron shell around her. For the first time...she was looked upon with gentle eyes.

"Are you awake...?" Kurama peaked his head through the doorway. "I brought lunch."

"Yeah.." She murmured while she rolled over and closed her eyes again. "Isn't it a bit early..?"

"Not at all. Up with the sun--"

"I haven't seen the sun in a month." She smirked. "How inconsiderate of you."

With a soft smirk, he strolled into the room and set her plate in front of her before joining her on the floor. _'Yusuke was pretty upset with me when I asked to release her...' _He thought to himself while staring at her shackles. _'I could just say she broke free...'_ Shaking his head, he tossed the thought aside. This could all be an act to gain his favor, and he could be playing right into her trap. With a sigh, he averted his gaze elsewhere. He couldn't help but to have such thoughts. For the past month, they had spent almost every day together…

* * *

Tora moved silently through the darkened house as she had for the past month. _'Has it truly been a month already…?'_ She thought as she pushed back her unruly orange colored hair. _'Soon I'll have to return to my world with the item from my task for my wedding…'_ She cringed at the thought; she didn't want to marry the Rowan Prince.

A knock on the door caught her attention as she moved behind a wall to see who it was.

Hiei pulled open the door to reveal a tall man with sunglasses on. "What do you want?"

"I've come to tell you that you've been invited to the Dark Tournament with Yusuke. You don't get to turn this down…"

Hiei sneered. "I didn't think I would."

"Then I will see you there…" The man turned as left with Hiei closing the door behind him.

Tora stepped around the corner. "Who was at the door…?" She asked as she cocked her head to one side.

"No one…" He growled as he moved passed her.

Tora stared at his back, struggling with the roll of emotions his answered had caused. _'Fine… You don't want to tell me important information then I won't tell you either. Two can play this game.'_ She thought as she turned to the door. Opening it just enough she slipped out and closed it silently behind her.

* * *

Gene leaned back against the wall while turning to face the fox demon.

"Youko... Do you like…living in the human world?" She asked in all seriousness, not trying to offend him.

"I do." He answered plainly.

"Ah..."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's very peaceful here...compared to the demon world." She sighed while looking away, staring off into space. "I don't know... Maybe I've just been locked up too long, but I can see myself living here happily."

Kurama tried to fight it, though lost to a faint smile. Her words pleased him. Quickly stealing a glance at his watch, he hopped to his feet.

"It seems we've spent all afternoon talking, once again... I have to be off. Mother will be home soon."

"Ah...yeah... Okay." She sighed in spite of herself. It was always around this time that the day always got worse. He was her only visitor... Waving a goodbye, she watched as he left the room. No more than 5 minutes after Kurama had left, an unexpected visitor barged in.

"Hey, you got some explainin to do!" Kuwabara yelled. "What spell did you put on Kurama?"

"..Huh...?" Gene was in total shock. "What are you talking about, human…" She sneered while looking away.

"Don't look away from me, prisoner. I see the way he is with you, and I've heard it too!"

"You've been listening to us?" Suddenly, she stood, glaring at him.

"Well, no…not really. But he did leave the door open once, and I heard you too. Kissy kissy, lovey dovey! You've done something to him. Kurama isn't so easy to manipulate---"

"What are you doing?" Yusuke interrupted while glancing at the appalled Gene, then back to Kuwabara. "C'mon.. We've got stuff to do."

"Yeah. Let's go finish training for the tourname---" Just then, Kuwabara's words were cut short by a quick punch to the back of the head by Yusuke, who then proceeded in dragging him out.

"Tournament, huh..?" Sitting back down, Gene pondered the thought. 'Youko should know something...'

* * *

Tora sighed as she plucked another wildflower from the small grove behind Hiei's house. "Just a few more and I should have enough for a bouquet and some for the girls…"

"Picking flowers?" Hiei's condescending voice questioned as he walked up to her. "I thought you didn't like to kill flowers."

"I need these for a task I was sent on." She answered coldly as she moved away from him.

"What's with the attitude? Suddenly all cold and regal."

"I can act however I want. It's not like I can come back here after the wedding and all." She answered. _'I have to do this…'_ She told herself. _'I have to make him hate me… I have to hate him…' _But hearing it again didn't make her feel any better.

"Wedding? You have a wedding to go to and after that you can't come back to the human world?" He actually sounded confused.

"I'm not **going** to a wedding, I'm **in** the wedding."

"What, as a bridesmaid or something?"

Tora spun around. "It's **my **wedding. **I'm** getting married." She snapped.

Hiei stared at her in shock. "And when the hell were you going to tell me this?!?"

"Exactly when you were going to tell me that you were being forced into going to some tournament!"

"That was none of your business!!"

"Well this wasn't any of yours! You weren't invited anyway!"

"Like I'd even want to go to some preppy bug wedding!!"

"I'm not a bug!! I'm the last surviving Tiger Faerie and to top it all off I'm royalty!" She pulled up the edge of her skirt to reveal the triple spiral marking on her thigh. "This is the mark of Royalty and this says I **have** to get married and continue on my clan! And besides it's not like **you** appreciated me anyway!!" Tears stung the edges of her eyes as she glared at the man she was trying to forget. "At least **someone **wants me! **Someone** is going to treat me right and **not** call me names!"

With that she spun on her heel and disappeared; leaving Hiei to stare confused at the spot she once was.

* * *

The wind gently teased the short black locks of a giant of a man. Squinting, he narrowed his eyes through his dark sunglasses before slipping his hand into his long forest green coat.

"Hmm..." He paused while looking around. "This must be it..."

"Ahhh, yes, brother..." The older brother of the two spoke in his shrill voice while he sat atop of his younger brother's shoulders. "She must be in there.." Just then, he pointed a long, thin finger at what seemed to be a run down factory building. Just then, to set their assumption in stone, none other than Kurama walked through the old rusted doors of the factory. The elder brother lowered his hand while grinning at him, though pressed for time Kurama hadn't noticed the two across the street.  
**  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gene sat quietly on the hard floor of her cell, taking a long look at the fading burn mark on her ankle. _'Hmm... Guess not...?'_ She thought to herself while thinking back on the time it happened. _'I need to hone my skills..._' She also thought of her parents, whom which she had once again let down. _'I have to... For them...'_ Sighing softly, she leaned back against the wall behind her.

Just then, the door handle began to jiggle. Tilting her head, she awaited whoever was on the other side. _'I thought Youko went home for the day...?' _She thought to herself before sneering, assuming it was one of his other friends coming to harass her. Standing, she readied herself for some sort of argument. The door flung open, and in the shadow of the doorway, was a tall figure, with something sitting on the shoulder.

"W-who's there..?" Gene growled, though a slight tremble in her voice. "Show yourself."

At that moment, the man stepped into the room, nearly having to duck to get through the doorway. Gene's eyes widened in slight surprise but mainly fear. Paralyzed, she stared at the two who stood before her. The same sickening feeling struck her as before. Beads of sweat began forming along her forehead while her whole body began to tremble.

"Princess..." The man spoke. "You are looking to take vengeance on your slain family, correct?"

"T-Toguro..." She stuttered.

"I know where to find the murderer who took the lives of your family." His low, calm voice chilled Gene to the bone.

_'How does he know all of this...?'_ She thought to herself before glancing to the elder brother on Toguro's shoulder.

"If you wish to look into the eyes of their killer..." The elder brother began, "come with us, and we will guide you."

"What's in it for you two?" She finally mustered up the courage to stand her ground.

"Well it's not like you want to stay locked up in here forever, do you?" He hopped off Toguro's shoulders and walked to her, standing eye level. Gene slightly shook her head while the older brother approached, reaching for her hands. In turn, Gene took a step back. "Don't tell me you enjoy those wretched humans..." He hissed while grabbing at her wrists.

Flinching, her natural reaction was to pull away, though she suddenly felt relax when he grabbed her shackles. She stared in amazement as he slid his long finger into the keyhole, wiggled it around for a minute, and the shackle popped open. _'I'm free...'_ She gasped.

"We can do so much more for you than those humans." The elder brother spoke while he released her, and returned to his brother's shoulders.

Without another word said, Gene followed the two out of the room, out of the factory... Stopping on the doorstep, she closed her eyes with a smile while tilting her head skyward.

_'Finally... The sun's rays...'

* * *

_

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	20. The Wedding Days

**A/N: Tada!! Sorry it took so long .**

**This is a long chapter about Tora only. I hope you guys really enjoy it**

**ALSO if you want to see that Tora is actually wearing in her wedding I have posted all items on my photobucket in an album called "Wedding items for Tora" (yes I made it obvious .). The link for my photobucket is on my front page.**

**Please enjoy!

* * *

**

_Chapter 18_

Tora sighed as she gazed at the entrance to the Seelie Faerie home. The trees glittered bronze and copper in the sunlight with the power of the Goddess and her Consort. '_This is where I belong…'_ She told herself as she took in the magnificence of her home.

Nothing compared to the beauty of Faerie. Everything was always alive and breathed with power and strength. Faerie was true beauty. There was always a party, always laughter filling the air. Everything was bright and full of energy.

'_Truly nothing can compare…'_ She thought but just as she did her mind thought back to the human world.

The differences were blatant. The Human world was full of gray and listless colors. Concrete filled their world and their plants were almost always artificial; the ones that were real cried out in pain due to the polluted air and the suffocation of concrete and steel. How anyone could live there was always so shocking to any Faery that stepped foot in the human world. But there was one thing that made it more beautiful than the Faerie World; it had real love.

The love Tora had seen among the humans, and even the demons that lived there, was immense. True passion filled many of the humans that were in love. Even sorrow was passionate among the humans. Human and demon emotions were vastly different from Faeries and Tora had experienced them first hand.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she struggled with the new feelings she now had. She remembered the happiness and anger she had had with Hiei. The smile he had given her, the kindness he showed as he brought in plants for her, and how he had even taken time to care for them when she had left. Even the fights they had shared were special to her. She had learned what it was like to be "human".

'_Emotions are not needed in Faerie…'_ She thought as she brushed away her tears. _Marriage is not something that happens with love. We marry to breed healthy Faeries. Fertile females are important. We marry for obligation, for necessity… Love like the humans is obsolete in a world as perfect as this. "Happiness" is everywhere. There is revelry everyday in the Summer court.'_

Tora still loved her home but had begun to see the façade that was put on by the Faeries. The real Faerie was not as "beautiful", it was a front for the ones watching and the ones inside to believe it was truly perfect; but she knew just how dangerous and ugly it could be.

'_Stop that.'_ She scolded herself. _'This is my home. This is where I belong. I am Faerie. I am the last of my clan and a princess. It is my duty and a privilege to marry and carry on the Tiger clan for the protection of the King and Queen.'_ Straightening up she moved forward through the arch of trees towards her home.

"She's back!! Tora's back!!" A primrose Faerie called. "Tell the Queen! Tell the Queen! The Princess of the Tigers is back!"

As Tora approached the tiny Faeries that are messengers of the Queen came out of the small roses that lined the walkway, whispering and bowing as she walked through. She was finally home.

"My dear one." The Queen greeted as Tora approached. "You have returned safely."

Tora bowed her head and revealed what she had been carrying. "I have brought flowers and sea kelp from the human world as per the request of my future husband. Whispers of this celebration have even reached the Faeries in banishment in the human world. All send their love and blessings to the Queen and King."

"Nonsense my little one." The Queen answered with a smile. "They send their blessings to you. This is your happy day, not mine. You are soon to be wed and be Queen of the Tiger Clan."

Tora smiled but inside the pain ebbed again. Her only happiness was destroyed when she left the human world and _**him**_. "Yes of course. It is truly an honor to have a husband picked by my Queen and King. I am blessed by the Goddess and her Consort." The words tasted like lies on her tongue as she said them, but she knew this is what was meant to be. She would marry and bear children with a strong male Faerie that had been picked by the Summer King and Queen. She would continue her line for the good of the Seelie Faeries. Her unhappiness must have shown.

The Summer Queen touched Tora softly. "You must be tired. Let us retire for now. This evening will be a celebration for your return and a chance for you to meet your future husband." She took the gifts from Tora. "I will take this and get them ready. You go and lay down." With that the Queen walked away, leaving Tora alone in the glittering hallway.

'_She's right…'_ Tora thought as she moved to the room she had used while in the Seelie Mound. _'I'm just tired. When I have rested I will not feel as lonely…'_ But again the words felt false and could not warm her heart.

* * *

Tora sat back on her bed as the stars twinkled in her tiny window. _'I guess he's not bad…'_ She told herself again as she thought back on the earlier party. _'He'd make a fine husband…'_ She struggled to convince herself this was what was right for her. She stood and stripped off her dress, folding it over a chair and changed back to her former small stature.

Flying up to her smaller bed she thought back to her times in the human world. _'Hiei…'_ She thought as she curled up on her bed. She clung to her memories of the demon, wishing just once; she wasn't a Faerie so she could be with him. Her heart broke as she finally accepted that she would never be with him and she would be married to a man she hardly knew. _'It's for the best… He would have never loved me… We are far too different. A demon and a Faerie would never have worked…'_ She told herself as she cried away the life she had truly wanted.

* * *

Tora stood still as several Faeries helped her get ready for her wedding. Several were pulling her dress tighter others were doing her hair and jewelry, while still others were doing her make up. She wondered again why they went to so much trouble for her.

"I can do this myself…" She muttered yet again.

"Nonsense!!" One of the Faeries replied. "It's so much easier with help!"

Tora sighed and gave up on trying to do things for herself.

"There!" They cried. "You look stunning!"

Tora turned to the full-length mirror and gaped at her own image. The dress was strapless and had several layers in different shades of pink. The bodice had embroidered flowers covering it with smaller flowers trailing down the dress. Around her neck she wore a delicate necklace of silver and tiny flowers; the stone in the center matched the color of her eyes. One of the Faeries had tamed her hair and added a circlet that matched the necklace. Attached to the back of the circlet was the kelp and flowers she had brought back from the human world.

"Do you like it?" One asked.

Tora nodded, she had to admit she loved her wedding attire even if she didn't love the wedding itself. "It's stunning."

"One last thing." A voice from the door called out.

Tora turned to see the Summer Queen holding a delicate silver mask that matched both jewelry items she already wore.

The Queen smiled as she slid the mask into place. "There. You look lovely…"

Tora bowed slightly. "Thank you my Queen."

The Queen smiled as she held out her arm to Tora. "Shall we?"

Tora swallowed past her resignation and nodded, sliding her arm around the Queen's and resting her hand on top. "Yes…"

The Queen led the way to the royal hall where the wedding was being held. "It's okay to be nervous…" She whispered as she gazed down at Tora. "I was."

Tora smiled up at the Queen, she let her Queen assume that she was nervous when it was really her heart and mind battling against each other. _'This is not the time.'_ She told herself as she gazed at the closed door. _'Hiei is never coming for me. This is my life. This is my chance at helping my King and Queen. I will be happy…'_ But once again the words she told herself tasted of lies and bitterness, she knew she would never be truly okay with what she was doing but there was nothing she could do about it. So she smiled and the doors were pushed open to reveal sprites and nymphs dancing along the isle as pipes and harps were being played joyously.

At the end of the isle, dressed in shining green armor and green leggings, was the Rowan man she was going to marry. He still looked stunning, his skin glowed bronze and his hair looked of spun gold. He stood at attention, his sword at his hip, as he watched Tora slowly make her way to him.

'_This is it…'_ She told herself as she smiled at him. _'I'm sure one day I can grow to love him… I'm sure one day I will be happy with him…'_ She stood beside him now, gazing up at him. _'One day…'_

"Guards! Guards!! Intruder!! There's an Intruder in the Mound!!" Someone called from outside the hall.

The Rowan man pushed in front of Tora, putting his hand on his sword. "I will protect you my Queen."

Tora blushed as she placed a hand on his arm. "May the Consort give you strength, my Rowan warrior." She answered him, as she should have.

Scuffling could be heard outside of the now closed doors as Tora watched them nervously. She had no idea who could have broken in unknown until they were within reach of the Royal Hall; then the doors burst open.

"Hiei…?" She questioned as she saw the all black of the man she knew. "What in the Goddess's name are you doing here?!?"

All eyes turned to Tora as Hiei shook off the guards; she blushed but refused to back down. Instead she stepped around the man protecting her and glared at the demon that had snuck in.

Hiei stared at Tora, taken off guard by how she looked, then his gazed turned from shock to anger. "You bailed midway through our argument stupid bug!" He answered fuming. "You don't get to input whatever you want then just leave!"

Tora gaped. "And you thought it would be okay to track me down, sneak in, cause a ruckus and break into a sacred room ON MY WEDDING?!?"

"You disappeared!"

"IT'S MY WEDDING!!!" She screamed as she turned, grabbed the first object she found and lobbed it at him. "How dare you!"

Hiei caught the object and tossed it aside. "Admit you were wrong and I'll leave!"

Tora fumed. "How was I wrong?!? You LIED."

"You kept secrets!"

"I'm a FAERIE!! We're not SUPPOSE to tell others EVERYTHING."

"You took advantage of my letting you have a safe place to stay!"

Tora stopped; tears welled up in her eyes as her anger pulsed. _'What was I thinking?!? How could I have ever loved this man?!'_ She thought. "You never had to save me! If you hated me that much then you should have just let me die!!" Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

Hiei stopped, stunned by what she had just said.

Tora's anger faded and she realized just what she had said. Fresh tears pour down her cheeks as she grabbed her dress and ran from the hall, ashamed of herself, her out burst, but most of all, she was ashamed of her feelings.

"Tora my little one…" The Queen called as she approached the clearing Tora had run to.

Tora didn't move, she just laid there, her weight supported by large mushrooms that grew within Faery; silent sobs shook her body.

"Tora…" The Queen murmured as she knelt beside the smaller girl. "There is no need for tears." She placed a hand on Tora's arm.

"I am so ashamed…" Tora answered as she sat up to look at her Queen.

"What are you ashamed about?"

"I'm ashamed of my out burst. I am ashamed by what was said. I am ashamed by the fact that he followed me here because I ran away. I am ashamed because I ruined the wedding and have shamed my family name…"

The Summer Queen brushed the tears away from Tora's cheeks. "Do not be ashamed. What I saw was true emotions. You shouldn't bury things like that inside. We Faeries always believe that hiding real emotions is always better, but it is not. We have emotions just like every other being out there." She smiled as she patted Tora's hair, taking out the leaves that had gotten stuck and fixing the circlet. "If I had known you loved that man over our Rowan man you would have had my blessings."

Tora's eyes widened in shock as she shook her head. "No, no my Queen. I do not love him."

The Queen smiled again. "You could have fooled me." She stood, helping Tora to her feet. "Let us go back and I shall tell you something about that mask you are wearing."

Tora's head turned up in confusion. "It's just a mask, isn't it?"

The Queen laughed. "No my dear. That mask is special. It is said that it cannot come off unless one's true love that the heart truly desires takes it off himself. Hundreds of years ago every clan had one for marriages, it helped show if the marriage would be a healthy one, if they would love each other and would bear healthy children. Through the years the Goddess and Consort have taken back many of the gifts they bestowed upon us for we miss used them. This is the only mask of its kind left. I gave it to you because I knew that there was something that been pressing on your heart and now I believe I know what it was." She stopped as they came back to the Mound. "Ah… perfect, just as I asked."

Tora looked away from her Queen to see both the Rowan and Hiei standing beside the King outside the Mound. "My Queen…?"

The Summer Queen smiled as she left Tora's side and held her hands out to her husband. "My King, thank you for fulfilling my request."

The Summer King smiled as he took his wife's hands. "Of course my Queen, I would not want to hurt our dear one."

Tora's confused look got even more confused as she gazed from the King and Queen to the Rowan then Hiei and back again.

The Rowan man and Hiei stared at each other for a moment.

"Guests first." The Rowan answered.

Hiei scowled at the Rowan. "I'd rather not."

The Rowan man shrugged and stepped forward. "I have come to take the mask and reveal your true heart." He murmured as he took Tora's hand and kissed it before trying to take of the delicate silver and pearl mask, it didn't budge. He smiled at her and bowed. "I see that I was not what your heart longed for. I have been defeated fairly." He then moved away.

Tora watched him go before turning back to Hiei who still stood silently by himself. Finally he growled and moved forward, standing beside her while looking off behind her.

"Stupid bug…" He muttered as he shifted his eyes to the side to see her. His hand shot out to grab the mask.

Tora's eyes snapped shut as she readied herself for the pain of him just jerking her head but she felt nothing. Her eyes opened slowly to reveal the mask in Hiei's hand.

"We're going home…" He said as he turned and began walking away.

Tora stared at his retreating back. "Ah…" She stared as she turned to her King and Queen.

"Go… You belong with him." The Summer Queen answered. "Just come to visit us once in awhile." She smiled and bowed her head.

Tora smiled back as she ran to catch up to Hiei. She stopped him at the edge of the forest entrance to the human world. "Why did you come for me…? It wasn't just about the fight was it?"

Hiei turned to Tora with a sour look. "You never shut up." He growled as he snatched her hair and pulled her in for a hard kiss. Just as quick as he had grabbed her he let her go and walked away.

Tora stood there stunned for a moment before she growled. "How dare you! Can't you just ask?!" She snapped at him. "Maybe I didn't want a kiss from you!"

"Shut up you stupid bug! Maybe I didn't care what you thought!"

"UGH!! You're such a brut!!" She cried as she stormed off after him, a smile playing on her lips. _'I wouldn't want my life any other way.'

* * *

_

**Written by: Pyro**


	21. A Game of Chance

**A/N: New Chapter!**

**Reviews!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 19_

"Don't be discouraged, Princess." Toguro's deep voice ran through Gene's ears like a blade as they stood at the stairs leading onto their boat. Gripping at her luggage, the demon narrowed her eyes, staring at nothing. Despite this being her chance to finally take revenge for the loss of her family, something urked at her. Something pulled at her heart, telling her to run away and hide. Her cold stare turned soft as she took her step toward the boat. This was a chance to let her family rest in peace, and there was no way she was going to pass it up. Still, though... Something didn't feel right...

"After you.." A tall man with long black hair and a metal mask over his mouth spoke politely with a soft bow.

Returning the bow with a nod, she proceeded onto the luxurious boat. Gene stood there for a moment, the rest of Toguro's company taking their place in the rooms provided for them on the boat. Still distracted by her thoughts, Gene merely stood in place as the anchor was lifted and the boat set off.

"Something wrong, Princess?" The deep tone of Toguro once again fell over Gene's ears.

With a slight sigh, she turned to face him.

"No. Nothing's wrong; and you can call me Gene. I haven't been called Princess in a very, very long time." As the words passed through her lips, a sense of sadness fell over her. Eyes lowered, she finally closed them with a sigh before setting her destination to the bow of the boat._ 'Why did that depress me...?'_ She thought to herself._ 'Its not like I care..' _Leaning against the railing, she gazed at the gentle waves in front of her. So calm... almost like the gentle tone in Kurama's voice. _'Why am I thinking of that fox...?' _She glared softly before pushing herself off the railing and turning around to walk away. Almost like a brick wall,

Toguro stood in front of her, shoulder vacant, towering over her. With a slightly shocked expression, the young demon took a step back. Toguro was such a tall man, she wasn't able to take in his entire appearance unless she did. With a hard expression, she stared up at him for a moment, waiting for a reason to be standing behind her.

"Such a beautiful horizon..." He nearly mumbled to Gene.

_'I know he didn't come over her to talk about the view...'_ She thought to herself with an arched brow.

"What do you plan on doing to the ones responsible for the death of your family?"

"Oh..." A little taken off guard, she paused to take in the question.

"You've never thought about how you will seek your revenge?"

"I guess not..."

"Heh..." With a grin, he slid his hands into the pockets of his long green coat. "You will... Trust me..."

Paying no mind to his words, Gene merely nodded before taking her leave.

"Well, well, aren't you two chummy..." A cackle came from behind. Looking over his shoulder, Toguro met eyes with his elder brother.

"What of it..?" He turned back to gaze upon the water.

"Hmph." Narrowing his eyes, he leaped onto Toguro's shoulder.

"Pay no mind, brother... She has no idea what's in store for her. And its something she cannot refuse, unless she wants certain death.."

"Brilliant, brother..." Cackling again, he gave a nasty grin.

* * *

The loud chiming of the captian's bell sounded loudly throughout the entire boat. Slowly lifting her eyelids, Gene squinted at the blinding sunlight flooding into the room. Taking a minute to wake up, she touched her fingertips to her moist cheek. Confused, she pondered the thought before it dawned on her.

"Tora..." She muttered aloud. "Oh man..." Guilt plagued her. Resting her palms to her eyes, she rested them while taking a sigh. "What a horrible dream..." At that moment she rested her arms around her head while thinking back on the dream.

Sitting in a pool of blood, Gene looked upon the decapitated body of her friend. Lifting her hands, she gazed at the blood dripping through her fingers. Frighted at the sight of Tora's lifeless body infront of her, she hopped to her feet, feeling the weight of her armor. With eyes wide, she took a look at the armor that hugged her every curve, and at the center of her chestplate was a crest. Long claws in the shape of a criss-cross X, with red gems in the center. Gasping, she let out a shriek of terror before all went black...

Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her long black hair, just missing her small spiral horns near her temples.

* * *

Taking her position next to Toguro, Gene was still upset about her dream. The morning had already passed, but she couldn't manage to shake the image of Tora that seemed to sear into her memories.

_'I have to see her...'_ Determined, she thought to herself before being shaken from her thought at Toguro's voice.

"I assume you slept well..?" He questioned, not bothering to even look down at her.

"Heh... Go for it..."

Standing at the shoreline of an island that looked as if it was filled with death, Gene glanced at the others with her. _'I wonder why they all came here...'_ Taking another look, she took in the appearance of the others. They were all huge except for Toguro's elder brother, and all so unique... One coated in armor, the other black. Toguro could touch the moon, and his brother could fit in a burrow. Biting her lip, she reached for her heart while taking a deep breath._ 'I guess Toguro really wants to help me...' _Letting out her sigh, she smiled softly to herself. _'This is it... Finally after fighting all my life, I get to let my family rest in peace...'_

"Lets go." Toguro's voice was now cold as he began moving forward.

* * *

Approaching a large entrance way at the top of one of the mountains, Gene glanced at the signed above. _'Hanging Neck Island.' _Shrugging it off, she just assumed it was an odd name for an abandoned looking island.

Finally, after turning corners and taking stairs, Toguro stopped at a door. Turning his head, he looked down to Gene.

"You go through here." Grasping the door handle, he glanced at the other two accompanying them, giving them a signal to wait. With a slight nod, Gene walked through the doorway as Toguro held the door open for her, following her in.

Shutting the door, both brothers stood in front of it while Gene gazed upon the man sitting at the desk. Black hair slicked back, reaching to just about the middle of his back, and that scar...right across his face... Narrowing her eyes, she growled.

"You...!" Holding out her hands to her sides, yellow energy swirled before it began sparking into a while light, continuing to send sparks of lightning out of her palms. Baring fangs, Gene ignored the burning sensation on her wrist. Clenching the balls of lightning, she crouched before pouncing. Coming within a foot of the man's face, she caught a faint grin as the elder Toguro stood on his younger brother's shoulders, and in the blink of an eye shot his fingers out across the room. As they coiled around Gene's wrists, ankles, and neck, he lunged his arm back, flinging her back in front of the two brothers.

"What is this...?" She hissed while hanging her head in rage.

"Relax, Princess.." The man behind the desk spoke while laying his hands over one knee, which had been bent over the other. "I'm not the one who killed your family."

"Then why am I here..?!" Rage had consumed her, along with the ever lasting heartache of failure. Tears swelling in her eyes, she sneared while lowing her upper body to ground.

"Well, I have proposition for you. Well, rather, a demand. You see--"

"...And who are you..?!"

"Oh, forgive me. How rude of me." Standing, he walked around his desk and stood in front of the kneeling demon. "You may call me Sakyo." He took a pause to see if she had anything else to say, taking this time to sit on his desk, then continued. "Now about my demand.." He lowered the tone in his voice. "You fight for me, and I'll lead you straight to the doorstep of the ones responsible... See? Simple."

"I thought that's what these two were doing?" Clenching her fist, she faught the tears. _'Once again, a dead end...'_

"Now as far as details..." Sakyo completely ignored the poor demon in front of him. "You'll be on a team with four others. There is no refusing a spot in the Dark Tournament---"

"But I never agreed!" She then got loud, forcing him to abruptly end his sentence. " I didn't agree to anything!" Losing the battle, tears streamed her cheeks.

"I find that hard to believe." Sakyo then narrowed his eyes while looking down upon her. "You are here, after all."

"No one said anything to me..." She muttered, hanging her head.

"Now I assume you've met your team mates?"

Gene lifted her head, glaring at the man in front of her. He wasn't listening to a word she was saying, and that infuriated her. Clenching her fists, she gritted her teeth, only to be put at bay by the elder Toguro's binds around her every limb. Giving in, she merely sneared while averting her gaze off to the side.

"No... I haven't..." She muttered.

"Well two are behind you, and the other two are outside the door."

Gene's eyes shot open. _'They seriously just used my pain to get here...'_ Her mouth slowly opened in shock.

"Why does it matter so much that I am on your team..?" She shook the tears away. "Whats in it for you?"

"Hah. Well, you are very powerful. You need some training yet, but nothing a few days with your team mates can't handle. That, and the winner of the tournament gets one wish. If your team wins, your wish can be anything you desire. Bringing back your family, or seeing the one who killed them..."

Gene's eyes widened at his words, then shook her head in disbelief. If they lied once, they'll lie again...

"Although..." He continued. "Losing means your death... It shouldn't be too hard for a demon of your status." He grinned, simply toying with her emotions.

* * *

Pushing open the heavy metal doors, Gene stood at the top of a long stone stair case. Shaped into a bowl, lined with seats around the outside, in the center was a circular slat of cement. The playing fields... This was it... Life or death. Either way, if she leaves her alive, her life will be changed forever.

* * *

**Written By: Gene**


	22. Happy and Sad

**A/N: MUHAH! A new chapter!!**

**Please Enjoy!!**

**Reviews!!!

* * *

**

_Chapter 20_

Tora shifted her weight closer to the warmth beside her, salt crusted her eyelashes from the now dried tears she had cried the day before; she didn't want to wake up.

The days that had led up to this morning all rushed together in her mind, the argument that sent her home, the days that led up to the failed wedding, the true emotions she had for the man that had crashed the wedding and turned it into the failure it had become, the yelling as she went back with that same man, the tattered wedding dress that was discarded for a shirt that belonged to him as he moved the plants he had tenderly cared for into the bedroom so she could sleep without worrying about the iron that could destroy her, and finally the arms that encircled her and held her close that made what felt like a dream to her become the reality she truly desired.

She smiled to herself as she moved a hand up to rub away the salt that clung to the edges of her dark lashes before she turned her head up and opened her eyes to look at the reality she chose.

"You're thinking about something…" Hiei's deep voice vibrated her cheek from where it rested on his chest.

"I was thinking about what led up to all of this." Tora answered as she smiled at him.

"You were being stubborn, that's what caused all the problems."

"I was not." She scoffed. "Besides, you were the one that decided to be a smartass and even more stubborn."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh bull." Tora growled. "I'm not going to argue with you, I would rather not spoil this just yet."

Hiei smirked. "Fine, as long as you admit I win."

"Mmm… Nope." She smiled at him.

Hiei shook his head and sighed. "Spoiled Princess…"

"Annoying Brute…" She snuggled into his warmth as his arms tightened around her; she was happy.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**  
Gene sat on the window cill of the hotel room that had been provided for her newly found 'team.' Gazing out upon the landscape, she let out a soft sigh before letting her mind drift off. Many things darted through her mind, though there was one thing that stood out the most. Thinking back on a time where, despite the situation, she was at ease and happy. Shackles bound her, but she woke up to a kind smile every morning, and fell asleep at night thinking about that smile, knowing it'd be there in the morning to greet her. Longing for that gentle expression, she hugged her knees to her chest.

'Whats the matter with me...' She thought to herself. 'Youko means nothing to me...'

"Are you hungry..? I've brought lunch." A soft deep voice came from the doorway behind her. With eyes bright, she spun around to see who it was, and for a brief moment seen red hair and emerald green eyes shining back at her, only for it to quickly fade. The man in the doorway held a plate of food, though his violet eyes were less than gentle. As he swiftly moved across the room, his long onyx locks moved slightly behind him as he quickly approached his destination.

Gene stared at the plate of food for a moment before tears welled in her eyes. 'Why am I crying...' She questioned herself as her mouth opened slightly, her lower lip trembling ever so slightly, thus causing the curiosity in the man in front of her.

"What is the matter?" She asked while handing her the food, though Gene merely laid her head against her knees.

"Nothing.. Just leave me alone." She quickly fought off the tears before facing away from him.

"Hmm... Fine. It means nothing to me." Setting the plate of food next to her, he moved to the door to take his leave.

'Oh, Youko...'

* * *

Tora sighed as she leaned back in a chair, stretching her arms over her head. _'I wonder if I should bring up that topic about that dark tournament I heard him discussing with that man…'_ She thought as she gazed up at the ceiling

"What are you doing…?" Hiei asked from the door.

"Kyaa!!" Tora cried as she toppled backwards and out of the chair, landing at Hiei's feet. "You jerk!" She yelled as she popped up. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Hiei stared at Tora. "You're so clumsy…" He muttered.

"I am not!!" She cried as she pushed past him. "You just like to scare people."

"You shouldn't let your guard down."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people when they're in their own home!"

"This isn't your home."

Tora bristled and growled. "Fine then. I'll just go and find my own place to live!" She reached for the front door, grabbing the handle and pulling it open.

Hiei's hand shot out past her, surprising her, and slammed it shut. "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned as he leaned against the front door.

Tora put her hands on her hips and glowered. "I'm going to go find a place for me to live since **obviously** this isn't **my** house."

Hiei cocked his head slightly as he stared at her. "And why would you do that?"

Tora opened her mouth then shut it again before letting out a frustrated sound and turning towards a window. "You said it yourself that this wasn't my house so I'm going to go find one of my own and if you're not going to let me use the door I'll just have to use the window."

Hiei's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. "You're staying right here."

Tora glared up at him. "Maybe I don't want to stay here, you never asked me if I wanted to or not."

Hiei sighed and brushed back Tora's hair. "Are you going to stay here with me? Or are you going to be stubborn and make me lock off all the exits…?"

Tora smirked as she leaned against his chest. "All you had to do what ask…" She turned her head so she could gaze up at him. "On one condition."

Hiei let out a groaning sigh. "And what's that?"

"You take me with you to that dark tournament thing."

Hiei stiffened and grabbed her by the forearms, pushing her back. "Absolutely not."

"And why not?" Tora shoved off his arms as she stared defiantly up at him. "You're going and I know you're going to need another person why can't that be me?"

"Because you're not going!"

"I'm just as strong as you are I should be allowed to go!"

"You're not going! We're not arguing about this!"

"Give me one good reason I can't go!!"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt!"

Tora stopped and stared, confused at Hiei as he turned around and shoved a hand through his hair. "You're worried I'd get hurt…?"

"Or killed. You don't understand anything about this tournament it's not some walk in the park all of the demons that go there are willing to kill for what they want and it won't matter if you're female or male, as long as you're in their way they will kill you."

Tora reached out to him and wrapped her arms around his back as she laid her head against his back. "And how do you think I'd feel being left here all alone to worry about you…? At least if I'm there with you you can protect me. It'll be alright."

Hiei sighed. "You're such a stubborn woman."

"I always get what I want in the end." Tora answered as she nuzzled his back. "It'll be okay… I promise…"

"Fine…" He answered finally. "I'll let you convince the other's to let you go. I don't think they'll take it very well after you hexed them."

"I did no such thing!"

"Sure sure…" Hiei smirked. "You try telling them that.

* * *

Hands stuffed into pockets, the lone fox demon made his way down the dark and foggy sidewalk. Much had plagued him since the fateful day his 'rat in a cage' broke free. A little voice screamed to make haste and find her, while another yelled just as loudly, saying to leave it be; there are other important things to concentrate on right now. The thickness of his cherry red bangs hung over his eyes, casting a shadow as he focused his vision on nothing.

"A bit late, isn't it, Kurama?" A familiar voice came from a nearby tree. "Isn't is a 'school night'?" His condescending tone stopped Kurama dead in his tracks.

"And of you, Hiei?" He slowly turned to face the small fire demon. "What is it you're doing out here?"

"And what's with you?" He hopped off the low tree branch to approach his comrade. "Whatever's troubling you, you'd better get your act together. We have something to do, and I'm not carrying your half of the weight for the tournament."

With a sheepish grin, Kurama scratched the back of his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Get off it. I seen your lost expression from a block away. It's not that girl you've been keeping locked up is it?"

"Well...not really..." A sigh escaped him. "She escaped..." Sadly, he couldn't hide the feelings that rang in his voice... The sorrow that entwined his words was so obvious.

* * *

Tora leaned against the wall outside of someone's home, the wind pushing her hair around her face. _'He's coming…'_ She thought as she felt the large amount of energy that exuded from a certain human. She lifted her head and smiled at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hello."

The boys stopped. "What are you doing here…?"

Tora smiled innocently. "I thought I would come tell you, I'll be the fifth member of your team."

"Like hell you are!!" Kuwabara shouted. "We already have a fifth member of our team. As if we would let **you** join our team anyway, you tried to kill us!"

"Which is exactly why she will be joining you…" A female voice answered from behind. Genkai walked out from behind Tora and stared down her former pupil. "She was able to beat both of you before she even trained her true abilities. With her powers now she could hand both of you your asses without blinking. She will be taking my place on the team and I will be going as backup. There will be no arguing."

Tora smiled at both of them and then turned to Genkai. "Shall we…?" She asked as she led the way into Yusuke's home.

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	23. A Strength Yet Unknown

**A/N: New Chapter!! Please review

* * *

**

_Chapter 21_

A gentle gust of wind caressed the face of the elderly Genkai as she stood, arms folded around her back, gazing over her large estate. With a sigh, she turned to face the group of youngsters who accompanied her on the floor of her family room. The group waited anxiously for her to begin the 'lecture of the day,' some more anxious than others. Yusuke's feet were once again rested against her coffee table as he laid flat on his back on the floor.

"C'mon, hag. We don't got all day." The disrespectful delinquent grumbled with a groan.

"Shut up, boy, or you won't be going anywhere." She hissed while making her way to the center of the room. "Now I'm sure all of you know about my replacement..." She took a pause to look for said replacement. "...Where is she?"

"She said she couldn't make it." Kuwabara was quick to respond. "Her and that shrimp, Hiei. Said they were 'too busy.'"

"Hmm.. A likely story, numbnuts." She continued pacing about the room, leaving Kuwabara utterly confused at her sharp tongue. "Either way... I'm sure you know of my replacement already. I assure you all, she is highly trained in the arts of fighting..."

"But, Master Genkai..." Botan interrupted. "Are you sure we can trust her..? She has no files in the Spirit World..."

"Yeah, and there was that whole, y'know, 'trying to kill us' thing that happened with her!" Kuwabara once again gave an outburst while hopping to his feet in excitement.

"Yeah, don't forget about that!" Yusuke joined the excitement while sitting up.

"The fact of the matter is," she then kicked Yusuke's feet off her coffee table, "she is your team member, like it or not, so you'd better start getting use to it now." With that, she turned on one heel and retook her place outside to bask in the sunlight.

* * *

Tora sighed as she sat in a grove, cross-legged, with her eyes closed. She took slow deep breaths as her wings pulsed behind her. _'The wind is so calm here… It's almost like back home…'_ She sighed to herself as she pulled at the latent abilities that had given her clan the top rank in protecting the royalty of the Seelie Faeries. Soft fur brushed against her from the inside as orange and black stripes flashed through her mind. A deadly predator lived inside her and she was going to tell her who was the boss. _'Help me…'_ She thought. _'You and I are one… We live together in peace; I borrow power from you while you receive shelter from me… We are the last of our kind; it's time to give more.'_ She opened her eyes as the amber color began to glow. "I am ready…"

* * *

Hiei leaned against a tree high above the Faerie sitting in the grove. He watched as she glowed with a power that was new to him, she had grown exponentially since she had left him the very first time. He watched in wonder as she pulsated with immense power as she sat perfectly still in the grove. _'No matter how much I watch her, her growth in both power and personality always amazes me. She's not that annoying little bug that used to fly around in a six inch body.'_ He smirked as he linked his hands behind his hands and leaned back, closing his eyes. _'She's always going to be a mystery to me. I'll never get tired of it.'_

* * *

Tora stood and stretched with a smile. _'I know I can do this…'_ She thought as she looked up. "Going to sit up there all day?"

Hiei leapt down with silent grace then walked over to her. "How was meditation?"

"Fine, even with the annoying black shadow that follows me around." She smirked.

"If it weren't for that annoying black shadow you would get completely lost in these woods."

Tora elbowed his ribs. "I can fly ya'know it's not that hard to find my way back." She turned and began walking off.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Genkai wanted me to show dumb and dumber that I am better than them." She answered with a wink. She grabbed his hand. "Come on, I know how to get there faster than walking."

Before he could answer Tora and jumped into the air and flew off, dragging him with her.

* * *

"Speak of the devil…" Genkai muttered as Tora landed lightly on the ground and walked up to her as a glow behind her faded. "You're wings…?"

Tora smiled. "Yes, those were my wings."

Genkai nodded. "I had always heard that Faeries never let anyone see what their wings look like because it gives away what clan they are from and where the powers originate. That glow is from your wings moving at an extremely fast pace; you must be extremely powerful to be able to hide them away without stopping them."

"I've grown." She answered with a smile. "So who am I proving that I should be on the team?"

Genkai waved her hand at the two behind her. "Your pick."

"I don't fight girls, it's against my code of honor." Kuwabara was quick to answer.

"So that leaves Yusuke?" Tora questioned.

Yusuke groaned and jumped to his feet. "Fine, but don't cry when I kick your ass."

Tora grinned. "I won't…"

Yusuke moved in front of her and slid into a fighting stance. "Ready?"

Tora stood there, completely relaxed. "Go."

Yusuke charged straight at her, swinging his left arm around, Tora tilted her head slightly back and his full throttled punch completely missed. In anger he quickly swung his right leg up to try and knee her in the stomach, she twitched her body back half an inch; he missed.

"COME ON!!" Yusuke cried. "Fight me!"

Tora smirked. "Try that gun of yours."

Yusuke held up is hand and pointed his index finger at her. "Spirit Gun!" A bright blue beam of energy shot out straight at Tora.

Tora grinned and moved her hand up, smacking the energy and sending it off to hit a tree to her right. "You missed…" She then vanished, only to appear with her back to Yusuke's stomach. "My turn." Her hand shot up quickly and grabbed his arm, using her weight to pull it down and pushing her back into his stomach as she bent over she pulled Yusuke over her and straight into a tree. "I think I won."

Kuwabara's jaw hit the ground and he ran to Yusuke's aid.

"What the hell kinda faerie dust did you hit him with to make him get so weak this time?!" Unable to see the reality right in front of him, he charged at Tora, discarding his code of honor.

"And what do you think you can accomplish..?" Tora once again stood firm, only to swiftly side step, leaving her foot out to trip the poor guy.

With a failed attempt at an attack, Kuwabara fell flat on his face. Red from embarrassment, he gave a low growl before slamming his fists into the ground.

"I think she's quite worthy, if you ask me..." Kurama, merely monitoring the whole situation, finally spoke up with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, well nobody asked you!" Kuwabara shouted at the demon, his pride completely crushed. Pulling himself to his feet, he dusted himself off and made his way back into Genkai's temple.

"...Did I do something wrong..?" Tora cocked her head to the side, generally concerned.

"Don't waste your breath on a pathetic human like him, Tora." All eyes on Hiei as he approached everyone from behind Tora.

"Hiei..." Tora's eyes lit up, much to the confusion of their team.

_'Ahh... I see...'_ Kurama smiled to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. _'No wonder I wasn't able to hide my feelings from him...'_ With a sigh, his smile quickly faded.

"I think that's enough for the day." Genkai spoke in a hard tone. "Make sure you get enough rest tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a big day..."

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	24. One Long Boat Ride

**A/N: The story is starting to wind to a close, I can't believe it's almost over!! We should be wrapping up around chapter 30 so just about 8 more chapters!**

**We Will be continuing the story with the second part to the Yu Yu Hakusho story as soon as this one is over.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Reviews!!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 22_

Tora sat curled up on her little bunk in her separate cabin from the men and demons. "Mmmm…" She mumbled as she read through a dusty book. Scrunching her eyebrows she scrutinized the pages of faded writing. "So much was lost when the Wild Magic left Faerie after the Great War… I guess they really lost faith in us…"

"Who lost faith in who?" someone questioned.

"EEK!" Tora squealed as the book slid from her hands and flopped on the floor. "Hiei don't scare me like that!" She hissed.

Hiei smirked as he picked up the book and flipped through it. "What the hell is all this? Is this even a language??"

Tora snatched the book from his hands and smoothed the pages gingerly. "In fact it is. It's the lost language of the Faey's." She gazed at the weird symbols that had nearly faded away. "There are books upon books from the Time Before written in a language many cannot read anymore. I was blessed to learn how to read them."

"Time Before?"

Tora closed the book gently. "The time before the Great War…" She stared at the torn cover of the book in her hands. "Long before the time of humans there were many Faeries living all over the four worlds, both Seelie and UnSeelie Faey thrived and flourished, but all was not well between the two. The UnSeelie loathed the Seelie with their bright colors and parties. Unrest began to stir within the two clans until one day a war broke out. The Wild Magic that both clans were able to use was forced to split between both Seelie and UnSeelie; trinkets and spells that belonged to a Magic that surpassed the two clans was forced into submission and turned into a weapon. Many died in the Great War and the Wild Magic left us as the Goddess and Consort lost faith in their children. This book tells of blessings that gave all the Faerie clans special gifts; almost all of which has vanished."

Hiei gazed silently at Tora's forlorn face as she spoke of the time her people flourished. "And what Magic is written about in this book…?"

Tora blinked then gazed at the cover. "The Dark Magic." She answered. "This is about the Wild Magic that was considered dark or evil; among them was something called the Wild Hunt. I had always been told that the Hunt belonged solely to the UnSeelie, but as I've read I've found that the Wild Hunt could be called by anyone with a strong power. It was a dangerous Magic that was called only for the truly dark deeds; summoning the Wild Hunt took great power and a true use. They were called for Betrayers, Murderers and possibly even Liars, all depending on the severity of the action. The summoner was made to ride in the Hunt leading the way to the one they had called it on; they were to take the life of the person in question. But there was always a risk with calling and riding with the Hunt. One could be pulled into the Wild Magic of the Hunt and lost, forever to ride with the Hunt and forever loosing themselves to it."

"So what is your interest in this… Wild Hunt if it's so dangerous?"

Tora turned to face him. "Revenge…" She turned away, unable to hold his gaze any longer. "My whole clan was wiped off the face of Faerie because of the greed of the Dark Queen. She murdered countless of innocent lives just so she could get the Summer King and Queen to be without protection. Innocent men, women and children died horrible deaths all for the sake of a power struggle. It was needless to create that much genocide, she deserves the punishment of the Hunt." Tora's lip quivered as Hiei watched. "And not only my people but the innocent lives of a royal family in the Demon realm was murdered in cold blood all for the sake of a single human that wanted to gain power there. There was no reason for so much death. I wanted to give them what they deserved, the Hunt should have come for them long ago but no one knew how to call them."

"And you do…?"

Tora turned back to him, her face cold but her eyes fierce with the anger and pain of a thousand lives lost. "Yes… I know how to call the Hunt…"

* * *

"Aaaalright!" Yusuke stretched his fists up high, working out any tense muscle. "Lets get this boat moving."

"I know, man. I'm ithcin' to fight in the Tournament!" Kuwabara shared in the excitement while he clasped his hand around his other fist.

"Now, boys" Genkai's strong voice rolled through their ears as she stood in front of them. "There's no need to be so anxious. You're likely to have a fight get picked here if you're not careful." She closed her eyes while taking a step to the side, revealing a group of demons glaring at the two humans.

"Eeh... They look pretty tough..." Kuwabara made a weak assumption while turning to Yusuke. "Urameshi, maybe we should tone it down."

"Nah." He grinned while slamming his fist to his palm. "Nothin' I can't handle."

Rolling her eyes, Genkai started to walk away. _'He'll never learn.'_

* * *

Hiei gave a light smirk before turning towards the door of Tora's small room.

"Lets go regroup..." He spoke softly, waiting for her to follow.

Tora's expression was unchangeable. The thought of the Hunt plagued her mind as she then stood next to the firey demon, remaining silent. Hiei's eyes wandered over scan over her before he then slid his arm around her lower back in a slight consoling manner as he lead her out.

While Tora grasped the handle on her door, with an arched brow at a slight commotion on the other side. Shrugging it off, she opened the door full forced. _'Hmm...'_ She pondered to herself at the door only opening half way. Taking another go at it, she pulled the door to her and swung it open again. _'Still not opening all the way...' _Trying another few times, the door finally opened. Closing behind her, Hiei stopped abruptly while giving her an irritated look.

"Did you really have to remodel his face?" Folding one arm over his chest, he pointed his finger at something slumped over next to the door.

"Woah..." Amazed at her own strength, Tora took a step toward the heap of a demon, face bloodied and partially caved in. "Whoops..." Giving a sheepish grin, she followed Hiei as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Attention passengers!" A voice spilled out over the loudspeakers. "In about 10 minutes, there will be a Battle Royal including each and every team present on this boat. It's a fight to the death, so no holding back. The last team standing wins!"

The demons all stopped to listen to the announcement, a few of them rambling to each other about the declaration of the Battle Royal.

"'The last team standing wins'...?' Kuwabara repeated to Yusuke. "Wins what?"

"Your life, obviously." A demon smirked behind him. "Any idiot would know that." Crossing his arms, he leaned against the boat's railing. "But you're not just any idiot, are you? You're a human."

"Hey, I'd watch you I was talking to!" Baring fangs, he clenched his fists.

"We'll see who the last team standing is...so calm down, idiot human."

Tora sauntered up looking dull. "So that means we get to kick their asses right?" She questioned as she motioned to the angry mob of demons behind her with her thumb. "Can I do it?"

"Hell no!!" Yusuke shouted as he moved into her personal space.

"Why not? I'm stronger than you are."

"You're a girl! You can't possibly take on all of them at once!"

Tora smirked. "Wanna make a bet on that…?"

Yusuke gaped at her wondering if she was a complete idiot. "Fine, easy money for me."

Tora grinned evilly. "Or so you think." She turned to the angry demons. "Come on boys… Let's see what you got…"

The demons roared in anger as Tora closed her eyes and began murmuring under her breath in a language long dead. Light began emitting from the tiny Faery as the demons closer to her began to burn and sizzle as the light touched them.

Tora's eyes opened slowly. "I, princess of the Tigers, command you. Rise up and do my bidding." She moved her hands sweeping them out in front of her. "Devour my enemies… Savor each bite…"

Suddenly, in a rush of wind and light, spectral tigers appeared out of nowhere and charged the demons. Screams erupted from the crowd as the tigers ravished anything in front of them, taking no damage when struck, slowing down for no one.

As quick as it had begun the tigers had wiped out every last demon standing on the boat and made their way back to Tora who held her hands out to them, palms up.

"Thank you…" She murmured as her hands brushed over the colors of the rainbows; many colors not seen in the worlds anymore. "Thank you my dear friends…"

The tigers purred and rubbed against her hands before fading away.

She sighed then turned to Yusuke, her body struggling to keep standing. "Pay up." She said as she held out her hand to him, a weak smirk playing on her lips. Her body shuddered. "Oops... Think I over did it…" Her eyes caught Hiei's before her knees buckled and fell to the floor.

Hiei moved swiftly, catching her before she hit the ground, watching her closed eyelids fluttering. "Stay awake or all that show boating was for nothing."

"Shut up, I'm awake."

He smirked and looked over to the announcer. "You heard her."

The tiny man stuttered for a moment. "W-well sci-since n-no one el-else is l-left I-I-I guess you win!"

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	25. In Search for the Truth

**A/N: Hah! Finally my internt has been down and wouldn't let me put this up!**

**Enjoy

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 23_

The remaining passengers sat quietly in their bunks while the boat pulled to the harbor to dock.

"You realize you haven't said a word since we got on this boat?" Yusuke questioned while making his way into Kurama's bunk.

"Oh..." He gave a sheepish grin. "I hadn't noticed..."

"Uh huh." Shutting the door behind him, the young Spirit Detective moved along the wall of the room before stopping to lean against it. "Hate to say it man, but I really don't believe you."

Yusuke then paused to await a response from his friend, but not surprising, he said nothing.

"So what is it?" Yusuke spoke up again. "Did you want to fight those demons instead of that Faerie, or are you nervous about the tournament...?

"No... I've just had a lot on my mind, is all..."

"Well," The deep voice of Hiei came from the doorway as the door swung open. "Maybe you should cut the shit before you get yourself killed in the first round."

All eyes on Hiei, Yusuke smirked lightly while pushing himself off the wall and taking his leave. The small fire demon never once took his eyes off his comrade.

"Seriously, Kurama." He narrowed his eyes. "Forget about whatever it is that's bothering you, because we don't have a choice when it comes to this damn tournament." His icy voice even chilled Kurama. "Because if we lose because can't pull your head out of your ass---"

"Hiei...?" Tora's bell-like voice chimed in. "What are you doing...?"

"Hmph. Nothing." With a sneer, he walked past her.

"You alright?" She then turned her attention to Kurama.

"Yes." He responded with a sigh, frankly tired of that question. "I'm alright."

"Well...the boat is docked and everyone's ready to get off now."

With a nod, he made his way across the room and past Tora, making sure to keep the real reason for his distraction to himself.

Tora followed the red headed boy with her eyes. "You know you can't keep it a secret forever…" She said as his hand reached the doorknob.

Kurama looked at her over his shoulder. "Excuse me…?"

Tora walked up to him and grasped the doorknob as she gazed up in his eyes. "Not all of us are blind… Some of us can see what is really bothering you…" She pushed the door open for him and stepped back. "You can't keep it a secret forever…"

Kurama stared at her long and hard then moved back, sweeping his arm out before him. "After you… Princess…"

Tora smiled a false smile. "Don't ever call me that again… Youko…" She turned and walked past him coldly.

Kurama cursed to himself. _'She was just trying to help, why did you have to be so rude?'_

_**'Because you need to wizen up.' **_The voice inside him, his other self, answered. _**'You're so blind to the fact that they all know something is bothering you that you've let it get to the point that it's eating away at you and you're loosing your focus.'  
**_  
Kurama flinched, wishing he could tell Youko he was wrong, but he knew better. He sighed as he made his way down to the island where the rest of the team was waiting on him hoping to have a chance to apologize to Tora but was stunned when he noticed the missing tangerine haired Faery. "Hey… Where's Tora…?"

"She went off to get a look at the whole island. Said it didn't feel right." Yusuke answered as Kurama noticed Hiei was holding onto some folded cloth; he nodded.

'I guess being 'part of the land' really makes you notice the shifts in vibrations…'

* * *

The crowd cheered at the carnage that took place in the cement arena. Toguro towered over a helpless demon, grinning down at him before clenching his fists, lifting his foot and bringing it down on his head. For a moment, the demon merely wailed in pain, Toguro underestimating the strength of his skull. His grin faded as he narrowed his eyes, the demons cries growing, and pushed all his body against his skull. For a brief moment, it supported his weight, but only for a mere second. The arena fell silent, and the only sound that echoed was the crunch of the bone beneath his foot.

"Ruthless..." Gene murmured to herself, Karasu returning with a smirk.

Turning on one heel, Toguro paused to scrape the excess brain matter with bits of skull shards off his shoe, walking back over to his team mates, the crowd once more going wild. Before joining his team on the side lines, Toguro gave Gene a slight nod as if to tell her 'You're turn. Don't let me down.'

Slightly hesitant, the small demon step forward onto the field of battle, catching the eye of another demon twice her size. Exchanging a mental challenge, they both made their way to the center of the arena.

"You're a little small to be making challenges, sweetheart..." The demon grumbled with a half smile. "Why don't you go running back to your team and just wait out this tournament."

"And why don't you hush and take your stance." Nervous, but never faultering, Gene slid one foot back, crouched, and raised her clenched fists.

"Really, now..." He arched a brow. "You expect to stand a chance against me? Balzaruu The Great!" With that said, he roared a roar only that of a battle cry before swinging his arm back and wailing his opponent across the side, causing the crowd to all 'ohhh' and 'ahhh' at the amount of force behind his blow.

With a loud gasp escaping her, Gene flew clear across the ring, slamming into the walls around the arena. Groaning softly, she pulled herself out of the small crater the impact of her body made against the cement wall. Small pieces of the cement falling off her clothes, she growled lowly while fixing her long black hair, finally letting her small horns be exposed.

"You ruined my hair..." She shrieked while her eyes burst an illuminating yellow. Gritting her teeth, she opened her hands as swirls of lightning sparked at her palms. Creating a battle cry of her own, Gene sprinted towards the demon as once again a hush fell over the crowd. Attempting a counter, Balzaruu charged toward the pint sized demon, his fists tightened. Leaping into the air, Gene flew towards him, forcing both palms against his face.

"No...!!" Shouting his final words, he lost any kind of control over his muscles, causing him to fall limp. As Gene landing over top of him, each foot around him in a dominant stance, she smiled softly as small surges of electricity caused his body to seize in violent flinches. Sneering, she stepped away from him, growingly disgusted at the gurgling noises he made as foam spilled from his lips.

"Oh my..." Tora gasped as she stood at the top of the stairway to the arena, frozen in the entrance way. Shock at the sight of an old friend mixed with anger at the situation, the tiny faerie merely floated in mid air as her tiny wings rapidly flew. Her eyes grew soft as a sense of sorrow fell over her. Turning around, she took flight and soared away from the arena to join the rest of the team.

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	26. The Betrayed and the Betrayer

**A/N: New Chapter!!! Please Enjoy**

**Reviews!!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 24_

Tora buzzed down the hallway in anger stopping only to grab her dress from the room the boys had stopped in and moved off to her own. Kicking the door shut she flew around the room in an angry buzz, ripping things up as she could.

The door opened slightly as Hiei walked in. "Tora, what in god's name is wrong with you?"

Tora growled at him before landing lightly on the ground before changing sizes. "It's Gene. Gene's here and she's with the Toguro team…" Hiei handed her the dress she had brought with her and helped her change into it. "I can't **believe** that little brat would do something like that! I don't understand why she would even side with them. Everything we've ever gone through just tossed right out the window." She turned around to face Hiei, angry tears building up in her eyes. "She's such a betrayer!"

Hiei sighed as he moved his arms around Tora. "Well maybe they offered her something she thought she could use to her advantage."

"Don't defend her Hiei; she's a liar and a turncoat. She said she hated them, wanted nothing to do with those… those creatures! I can't believe she would do such a thing!"

Hiei held onto Tora and rested his cheek against her hair. "I'm sorry…" He murmured before he pressed his lips to her head as she shook with silent sobs. "I didn't know you two were friends…"

"We're not." Tora answered in solidarity. "Not anymore…"

* * *

Gene stood with the rest of her team mates, never once speaking a word since her fight with Balzyruu The Great. Staring off into the distance, the level of cheers from the crowd soon becoming muffled. Heaving a heavy sigh, she slowly gazed up to her team. With a snear she averted her focus to the center ring.

_'Toguro's match all over again...'_ She thought to herself while referring to the grotesquely large demon squashing a weakling. Shocked, she turned away from the fight at the light grin that played across her lips. _'Ugh... I need to rest...'_ With that, she walked past the 4 men who accompanied her to this tournament.

"And where do you think you're going?" The elder Toguro's voice was like nails on a chalkboard...

"I'm going to lay down my hotel room..." Waving her goodbye to them over her shoulder, she didn't even bother to look back.

"We've got to do something about that girl's attitude..." Karasu glared.

"Leave her attitude to me." Toguro answered plainly. "She's useful to us...for the moment."

"And the minute she's no longer useful, she's ours to toy with..." Elder Toguro cackled while he shifted his weight as he sat atop his brother's shoulder.

"Well, I reserve the right to blow up at least one limb..." With a soft chuckled, the tall Karasu crossed his arms over his chest. "And you, Bui...?" Then directing his attention to the giant demon coated in armor, awaiting some sort of answer.

"Hmph..." He managed to mumbled, not seeing a point in responding to such a ridiculous question.

"Thought so..." Karasu then muttered to himself, turning away from him with a shrug.

* * *

Hands stuffed into the pockets of her white pants, slipping past the long black dress that lay over the front and back, Gene's mind wandered as she set her destination to the end of the long dark hallway. A sense of regret had fallen over her, causing her to long for an easier time. Captivity looked so comforting in the arms of a gentle fox. This tournament... A fight to the death, only to keep the memory of her family alive and to avenge their death. _'I've got to keep fighting...' She thought to herself while biting her lower lip. 'I've got too much to live for to die here.'_

"Ah..." A soothing, yet strangely familiar voice consoled the pained demon. "I thought I sensed your presence here..."

Spinning around, Gene gasped as she looked at the man in front of her. Clasping her hands over her mouth, tears quickly welled, glazing over her emerald eyes. With a knot in her throat, she wasn't able to form any words. Taking a step towards the man, tears began streaming her cheeks.

* * *

Tora sighed heavily as she stood there watching the arena as Yusuke fought against some random demon; she had no idea what his name was, she hadn't been listening.

Yusuke was basically toying with the poor demon, he hadn't landed a single blow just kept blocking the punches the other guy was throwing.

'_What a waste…'_ She thought as she sighed again. _'This is so boring… Why doesn't he just knock the demon on his ass and get it over with? It's obvious this fight it totally one sided.'_ She turned back to watch Yusuke. "oh come on Yusuke, stop playing and just hit him already, some of us are getting bored."

"What's with the attitude you stupid Faery?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh bite me idiot." She snapped back.

Kuwabara gaped at her response. "Drop the bitch fit."

She turned around and moved into his personal space staring up at him. "Why don't you make me."

Hiei sighed and grabbed Tora from around the waist, picking her up and moving her to the other of him, out of reach of Kuwabara. "We don't need to pick fights with each other, the other team's are going to be doing that enough for us. Just because you're angry with Gene doesn't give you an excuse to take it out on Kuwabara, even if he is an idiot and deserves it most of the time." Hiei whispered into her hair. "Just save it for your opponent."

Tora turned her head to look up at him, opened her mouth to respond, realized she was still in public, shut it and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. "Fine." She finally answered.

Hiei smirked, just lightly, and then turned away as Kurama turned to look at him.

Tora looked back over to see that Yusuke had finally decided to end his match and was jumping off the area; she smiled and walked over. "My turn." She hopped up onto the ring and waited for her opponent.

"Damn… I think there's a height issue…" She muttered as she gazed up at the eight-foot tall demon that stepped up to her. "This sucks…"

The tall demon smirked at his smaller opponent. "You can just give up now, I don't like to hurt girls."

"As if. I've been waiting for this all day you jerk. You're not getting out of this."

"As you wish, but I won't apologize if I kill you."

"Just try it." Tora closed her eyes as she listened to the roar of the audience and the announcer calling out the names of the two in the ring. _'I hope you're watching Gene…'_ She thought as she concentrated on that spot inside her where the predator prowled in the shadows. _'This is your warning… If I have to fight you…'_ She opened her eyes as she felt the brush of fur inside her. "I won't go easy on you…"

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	27. The Feud Between Gene and Tora

**A/N: Yay!! Another chapter**

**It's coming to an end though ;-;**

**Please enjoy!!**

**Reviews!!!!

* * *

**

_Chapter 25_

Biting her lower lip, Gene took a deep breath as she pulled her hands away from her mouth.

"What…are you doing here...?" She stood there, still astonished to see his fare skinned face. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

"Yes, well..." His deep voice rang as he leaned against the stone wall, crossing his long thin arms over his chest. "It will take more than that to kill me."

Smiling softly, she moved closer to the tall demon in front of her, leaning against his chest while wrapping her arms around him.

"Shae..." She murmured softly, feeling his arms around her.

"Now then, I shall ask you the same question, Lady Geno---"

Cutting his sentence short, Gene quickly clasped her hands over his mouth. "Shhh... Don't address me as royalty." She whispered to him, standing on her tiptoes to get even remotely near his ear. "They all think I'm just a regular demon, attending the tournament. Just call me Gene..."

"Fine..." His voice now muffled before he pushed her hand away. "Why are you in this tournament anyway? You know it's life or death, right?" He whispered back, leading her down the hallway.

"Yes. Its not like I have a choice in the matter." Gene's ears then perked up at the loud announcement from the arena that echoed down the hall.

"And now our next fighters, take center! A young demon from Team Urameshi, Tora~!"

Gasping, Gene ignored the rest of the announcement before turning around and storming back to the tournament, Shae tailing her.

* * *

Tora's eyes caught movement up in the stands and smirked. _'She's here…'_ She let out her breath slowly as she let her body relax "I feel sorry for you…" She murmured to her opponent. "I won't go easy on you…"

Her opponent laughed. "You think you could hurt me?!? You're such a fool little girl!"

"Maybe… We'll see." She answered before her body prickled with energy. Her mind filled with the image of the black and orange of a tiger as tingles of pain shot through her limbs. The center of her eyes dilated and elongated into the shape of cat eyes as her skin tinted orange with black stripes. Fangs grew in her mouth and her nails became claws as she slid into a crouch. "You won't last long…"

The demon grinned as he swung at Tora. He body bunched together as she let the tiger instincts take control, she jumped up, landing on his arm then kicked out her leg straight into his face before she leapt off, landing to the side. The man growled at her and charged again, but she dodged easily, slicing his arm with her claws.

Hiei watched her as he struggled to figure out why what she was doing looked familiar and suddenly it hit him. "It's a cat and mouse…" He muttered.

"What?" Kurama asked as he tore his gaze away from the fight.

"She's playing with him like a cat would with a mouse. Or a tiger with it's prey…" He growled. "Hey you stupid brat! Knock off the game playing."

Tora stopped as the tiger retreated slightly at the unfamiliar sound. "Shut up you rude ass!" She answered back, but she knew he was right, she had let her inner self take control without realizing it. "It's over…" She snapped as she dashed in and sunk her claws into his unprotected chest, right into his heart. The demon above her jerked at the sudden impact before his lifeless body slumped to the stone floor.

"Ah…" The announcer looked at the two fighters confused. "W-well it seems the winner is Team Urameshi!" She shouted as Tora climbed from the ring.

"Don't…" She growled as her teammates moved towards her. She then disappeared down the hall as Hiei snuck away from the group to follow her.

* * *

Reaching the entrance to the tournament, Gene stood in the doorway, staring down at the arena. Her lip curled every so slightly in a sneer as she gazed down to the faerie who was walking out of the ring. Following her with her eyes, she watched her leave, her focus stopping on the group Tora walked past, stopping on a certain red haired boy. Gasping, she ran to the top of the stairs.

"What are they doing here..." Mumbling to herself, she felt the cold thin hand of Shae against her shoulder.

"What bothers you, dear?" He asked, his voice always a comfort to Gene.

"Its just..." Pausing, she turned her focus back to Tora as anger fell over her. "That girl that just left. I know her. I know all of them..." Narrowing her eyes, she sighed softly. "I can't believe they're here... Tora is suppose to be in the Faerie Kingdom, and here she is, running with the same group who imprisoned me!" Stomping her foot, she turned around in a huff, walking right past Shae. With a smirk, he grabbed the edge of his long black cloak, flicking it as he turned to follow her.

"Imprisoned...?" Shae then pondered.

"Yes. It's a long story, but basically that group captured me and held me captive for a month."

"I see... What did you do to be captured?"

"They don't even care enough to come find me?" Ignoring his question, she blindly started storming towards her hotel room. "They can just ditch me like this and think they can get away with it?! Well I'll say one thing, once I face Tora, I won't go easy on her."

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	28. Round One: Fight!

**A/N: Tada**

**This chapter has the qualification round one it in (I.e. the fight with Rinku and so forth) everything in the fight is straight from the manga and some of the things said are also quoted straight out of the manga.**

**Please enjoy**

**Reviews please

* * *

**

_Chapter 26_

Tora stormed out of the arena and into the forest that took up the whole island. _'This place gives me the creeps…'_ She thought as she moved towards the sound of water; she hadn't looked at herself since her fight had ended.

"Tora." Hiei's voice commanded. "Are you enjoying this 'storming off' complex you've seem to have taken on?"

"Shut up." She snapped in response. "I don't want to think about it."

"Think about what?" He asked as he grabbed her small arm and spun her around.

"All of it! What I did, what I had let myself become." She looked away from him.

"So what, you're going to chicken out instead of facing it?" He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "When have I ever known you to be anything but a stubborn bratty princess?"

"I am not a brat."

"But you'll accept stubborn and princess?"

"Well duh I'm stubborn or you wouldn't be here with me. And there's nothing I can do about being a princess, but I am not a brat." Tora stuck her tongue out.

Hiei smirked. "Right… just keep thinking that."

"Oh shove it you stupid fire rat." Tora growled.

"Annoying bug."

"Obnoxious brute." Tora gazed up at Hiei as he smirked before they both started laughing.

"Don't loose yourself…" Hiei murmured as they both finally stopped laughing.

"I'm scared of what I can do…" Tora answered as she gazed at the blood that had dried onto her hands.

"Come on…" He answered. "Let's get you cleaned up and head back for the next fight…"

Tora nodded as they both walked over to the small stream. "Thank you…" She murmured as she leaned against him. "I don't know what I would have done without you…"

Hiei gazed down at the girl that leaned against him and watched as she struggled with her emotions. "Everything will be alright…" He said as he pulled her closer. "I promise…"

* * *

"Why don't you calm down...?" Shae suggested while grabbing at her wrist, spinning her around.

"If you were in my shoes, you'd know why I can just 'calm down,' Shae..." Sighing, her eyes now full of pain and betrayal, Gene was unable to look at him. "How can they do this to me..."

"This isn't just about Tora is it?" Hitting the nail on the head, he laid his hands against his hips, looking down to her.

"Well..." The moment of truth. Gene then wondered about her own feelings and if she was ready to admit how she truly felt about the ones who now hurt her the most. "Of course its about Tora..." Turning away from him, she bit her lip, now completely ashamed of herself.

"I see..." Narrowing his eyes, Shae seen right through her lie, though there wasn't much he could do about it. She had to learn how to feel on her own, he couldn't force it. "If you say so."

"Will you escort me to my hotel room?" Her voice gave hint of a completely vulnerable Gene as she rubbed her forearm, awaiting his answer.

"Why certainly, m'lady." With a bow, he held out his arm as she snaked hers around it.

* * *

Tora leaned lightly against the wall as she watched Kuwabara loose miserably to a small boy with a yo-yo. "I don't know why he didn't see that coming…" She muttered as she watched the yo-yo's wrap around Kuwabara and pin him down.

"…Nine! …Ten! The winner is Rinku!!" The announcer shouted as the crowed roared their enthusiasm.

"Lovely…" Tora muttered as she moved up.

"No, I'll fight this one." Kurama said and he stepped before her.

"But…"

"I noticed you're looking a little ashy. I assume it's from all the iron in the stadium." His eyes flickered to Tora's face. "We don't want to figuring out what you are, that probably wouldn't be a good thing."

Tora pouted then leaned back. "Fine…"

Hiei moved over to Tora as his gaze scanned over her usually bronze and glittery skin. "He is right… Your skin had a gray tint to it…"

"It's taking a lot of effort to stay this size right now… The whole stadium has steel bars running through it for support. Steel has iron in it… It's been difficult."

"Would it be easier if you were smaller?"

"It wouldn't be such an effort, but that would sort of give it away and I thought we were avoiding that…"

Hiei watched her for another moment until the sounds from the crowd pulled his attention back to the ring. Kurama was facing a man named Roto.

"This should have been easy for him…" Yusuke muttered as he moved over to Tora and Hiei. "What do you think is up?"

"He's threatened to blow up his parents." Tora answered. "Do you see the thing in Roto's hand? It's a bomb switch; if he presses it the bomb will go off. Though it seems Kurama knows what he's doing."

"What makes you say that?"

Tora nodded her head at the stage. "The man's bleeding, if I'm right I'm sure Kurama has a plant that can feast on that. He's probably even planted it by now. The fight won't last much longer, just waiting on the plant now I assume."

The gang turned to look at the ring to see Kurama still hadn't laid a finger on his opponent, but somehow the tables had turned.

"He's sweating, is he nervous?" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama has had the upper hand this whole time." Tora answered. "It'll be any minute now…"

Roto moved to push the object in his hand but nothing happened. As they watched, Kurama went over and took the object as he explained about the plant that he had sown into Roto's body.

"Wait!! Forgive me!! I beg you!!!" Roto shouted.

"You must die." Kurama answered over his shoulder and just like that the plant burst from Roto's body killing him instantly.

"I told you…" Tora answered. She looked at Hiei. "I assume this would be your turn…"

Hiei smirked then moved to the ring as they announced that the next fighter from Team Rokuyukai, Zeru.

"They both use flames to fight…" Tora murmured as she tried to keep her breath even, it was becoming increasingly harder for her to be in the arena. "But Hiei seems to have something in his favor."

"Tora…?" Kurama moved over to her. "Are you sure you're alright…?"

Tora looked away from him, she knew what the truth was but she wouldn't say it. "I'm fine."

Kurama nodded as they watched Hiei's fight.

Zeru was the first to attack, slamming his fist into Hiei's stomach and lighting him on fire.

"It's freakin' hot!!" Kuwabara shouted as the flames licked the edges of the ring and both teams.

"Quit whining." Tora snapped. "I see black flames."

"The Jaoh Ensatsu Ken! He shouldn't be able to use it on Earth!!" Kurama exclaimed.

"You're going to die!!" Hiei shouted as he moved his right arm up to Zeru. "Black Dragon!"

In a flash a long black flame dragon shout out from Hiei's arm and engulfed his opponent entirely, leaving nothing behind.

"I think that's a win…" Tora muttered.

Hiei smirked as two of the teammates on the Rokuyukai team decided to flee before then were decapitated.

"Chuu!!" Rinku shouted as all eyes went to the man now standing in the ring.

"They have no sense of humor." Chuu smirked.

"And up…" Yusuke muttered as he moved to the ring.

Tora watched as Yusuke passed Hiei then let her eyes fall on the fire demon. _'He must be in a lot of pain…'_ She thought as her eyes caught his right arm. _'To use a technique he's not fully mastered… He's sacrificed his right arm; he can't use it again…'_ Her eyes flickered to Yusuke's fight but she couldn't focus anymore. "I'm going to be sick…" She murmured as the world swam before her.

"Tora…?" A chorus of voices questioned as her legs gave out and she sank to the floor.

"Gotcha…" Hiei murmured as he grabbed her and lifted her gently.

"Is she okay?" Kuwabara questioned.

"It's iron poisoning." Kurama answered as he helped secure Tora in Hiei's arms. "You can't leave with her yet, as soon at the fight is over take her to wherever she needs to go to fix this."

Hiei nodded. "Hang in there Tora…" He murmured.

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	29. One Fight too Many

**A/N: New chapter**

**We're really not focusing on the actual tournament fights since they've already been written about in the actual manga. If you want to know where they are located I can give you the exact chapters fo each fight for each round.  
**

**Please Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Chapter 27_

Quietly sitting around the hotel room, team Toguro waited patiently to attend the tournament. Toguro sat with one leg crossed over the other in a chair off in the corner with his elder brother sitting on the windowsill behind him, while Bui held up the wall, Karasu and Gene taking up corners of one of the beds. The silence was deafening, as Bui gave an irritated grumble while leaning off the wall.

"And where are you off to?" Karasu's soft voice broke the silence.

"...Mmmn..." Was the only thing that escaped him while he left the room.

"Why doesn't he ever talk..?" Gene pondered while looking to Karasu.

"Well, I have no idea."

"Hmm." Rolling her eyes, Gene slid off the corner of the bed. "I'm going to watch the fights. Team Urameshi has to be almost over with by now." And with that, she walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Her words caused a flicker in the eyes of Toguro. Without a word, the elder brother hopped onto his brother's shoulders as he stood. While sliding his hands into his pockets, Toguro took his leave, Karasu soon to follow.

* * *

The audience roared at the fight that took place, only for a short silence to occur at Team Toguro making an appearance. After the short period of shock died down, the crowd began chanting 'Toguro.'

"Interesting..." Gene spoke softly to anyone who listened, referring to the match at hand.

"Very..." Karasu responded while standing next to her, dwarfing her in size. "What a simply savage technique..."

Gene's eyes fell to the small knives each contestant had behind their heel as they proceeded in trying to beat the other. Weakness was setting in as each blow seemed to be the last, but stubbornness kept them going. Narrowing her eyes, Gene glanced at the sidelines. Her face went hard at Hiei holding Tora.

"Come on, Chuu!" A member of the crowd yelled, starting a chant in the name of Yusuke's opponent. "Kill that human!"

* * *

Yusuke walked off the ring, beaten all over, but smiling. "Did you guys see that fight?!? Totally EPIC!!!"

Kuwabara shared in his enthusiasm while Hiei and Kurama did not.

"Hey, what's up? What's with the depressing mood??"

"Mind your own damn business." Hiei snapped as he turned around and walked out of the arena. He moved into the trees, sat Tora down carefully, and waited.

After a few minutes of silent waiting Tora's eyes fluttered open as she gasped. "Where…?"

"You're outside in the woods." Hiei answered.

Tora sat up as and shook her head. "I don't remember anything after Yusuke got up in the ring."

"That's because you passed out."

Tora cocked her head to one side as she gazed at Hiei. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's just fine."

"Don't bullshit me. I know you're lying"

Hiei growled and stood up. "Why didn't you say anything earlier about the iron?"

"Because I didn't want it to be a problem. We were in the middle of a qualification round, we can't just leave."

Hiei slammed his fist into the trunk of a tree. "You don't give a damn about your health or what others are feeling about what's going on with you."

"Excuse me for trying to help the group! I can handle a little iron!"

"Apparently not, you passed out!"

"After hours of being exposed! Instead of dying!!"

"You're hindering the team!"

"Then maybe you should have grown a pair and forced me to stay home! You're such an ass!!" Tora screamed as she slapped him across the face then stormed off.

Hiei growled. "Fine! Being a spoiled bitch! Next time I see you I'm sending you home! I want nothing to do with you." He turned and stormed off.

'_I hate him!'_ Tora growled at herself. _'I can't believe he would treat me like this! I'm just trying to help!'_ She sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I hate him…" She murmured as tears threatened to spill over. "I hope I never see him again…" She buried her face in her knees and shuddered.

* * *

"And now...! Calling to the ring...! Team Toguro!!" The announcer shouted while throwing her arm up, standing in the middle of the ring.

"Toguro!! Toguro!!" The crowd chanted while flailing in the stands. "Toguro!! Toguro!!"

Walking as a group, the ever awaited for Team Toguro walked through the entrance way, standing next to the arena.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here..." Kurama spoke softly while making his way into the clearing.

"Go away..." Tora's bell like voice hinted sorrow as she turned away from him.

"You shouldn't listen to Hiei." Sitting down beside her, the gentle fox offered a warm smile. "He talks out of anger."

"Yeah..? What do you know." With a huff, Tora tried to hide the tears she wiped off her cheek, but to no avail.

"Well I've known him quite a while longer than you have. He'll come around." Gently, he laid a hand to her back, Tora leaning against him.

"He's such a jerk..!" Her voice quivered while she buried her head into his shoulder.

* * *

"And first...! To center stage, is Karasu..!!" The announce raised her arm up again while stepping back. "And the next---"

"Don't bother announcing him..." Karasu spoke softly to her ear, the poor announcer flinching at him suddenly appearing next to her. "He'll be dead before you finish..." As he stepped away, he gave a cold stare to his opponent while the crowd went nuts, drowning out the announcer.

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	30. Rightful Places

**A/N: Another Chapter!**

**Please enjoy and review

* * *

**

_Chapter 28_

Tora leaned back and blinked up at Kurama. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled as she realized what had happened.

"It's alright. Bottling up your emotions isn't healthy, it's better to let them out." Kurama answered as he patted down parts of Tora's wild tangerine hair.

She shook her head. "No… I got what I deserved. Maybe I shouldn't have let him come after me. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed with him all that time. I shouldn't have expected things to be okay. I shouldn't have demanded to come. I shouldn't…" She stopped as she caught herself. "I shouldn't have thought he really loved me…"

Kurama stared at Tora in concern. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because we're so different. Maybe things just happened to fast, maybe we never were meant to be together…"

"Is that what your heart tells you…?"

"I don't know what my heart tells me…" Tora sighed heavily as she gazed at the forest around her. "Maybe it's time I went back to where I belonged…"

"How long were you two together, half a year? A new relationship will always have bumps in it. If you don't push through it you'll never know if it was meant to be."

Tora shook her head again. "We're just too different. We live in different worlds and see things through different eyes." Tora smiled at Kurama, a strained, sad smile. "It was nice while it lasted but I don't think we were meant to be…" She leaned over and kissed Kurama's cheek lightly. "Thank you… But after this tournament I will be returning to where I belong…" With that she stood and disappeared into the trees.

Kurama sighed and shook his head, confused on how she could give up so easily on something she wanted so badly.

* * *

As the nameless demon stumbled away from Karasu, who merely grinned to himself, he assumed a fighting stance. Fists clenched and raised in front of him, the demon glared.

"Heh... You're trembling..." The ever confident Karasu declared while slowly approaching his opponent.

"Come any closer, and I'll kill you..." Managing to keep his tone level, he bared fangs while his burned brown skin soon began manifesting, muscle bubbling on top of other muscle, his height changing to at least 10 feet. The once scrawny demon now stood eye level with Karasu, and with fangs were now protruding from his lips, reaching down to match length with his chin.

"Oh, that is something..." With a smirk, Karasu stopped to gaze at the beast, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I guess you are worthy of a name, at the very least."

"But you, my friend..." His voice rumbled the arena below their feet. "are not worthy to know it." Dashing towards Karasu, he reared his fist back to take a swing at his fare skinned face.

Taking a soft grin to himself, he merely leaned back ever so slightly while muttering to the demon. "Close combat will get you nothing but death..."

With that, the demon locked eyes with Karasu as his hand up to his forearm burned a bright orange for a split section before exploding. Shocked, the demon stumbled back, staring at his now dismembered arm.

"Wha...! How...! How did you do that...?!" Frantic, the demon then clenched his only remaining fist while reaching to grab at Karasu's shirt. "Tell me..!"

"You're surrounded." He stated plainly, not bothering to move from his hand, only stopping the demon dead in his tracks. A small bead of sweat slid down his temple as he stood, frozen. Lifting his arm, Karasu pointed his index finger against the beast's forehead, who looked at him with pleading eyes. Aiming his fingers like a gun, Karasu whispered "Bang..." before the demon's head joined his arm in pieces around the arena. "They never listen..." He sighed softly while walking off the cement platform, wiping the bits of blood and bone off of him.

* * *

Yusuke sat in the circle with Kuwabara and Kurama as they played cards. "Hey…" He started as he sat down a card. "Does anyone know where Tora went? I haven't seen her since the first round."

Kuwabara looked up. "No, I haven't seen the brat."

Yusuke turned to look at the fire demon sitting on the windowsill. "Have you seen her Hiei? You seem to be closer to her."

Hiei's anger flared at the mention of Tora. "No. I have not seen that damn annoying bug. I don't know or give a damn as to where she went off to. If she dies then oh well."

"Whoa. We were just asking a question. You don't need to go off and try to bite my head off." Yusuke muttered.

"Hn." Hiei sneered as he turned his attention back to the window.

Kurama gazed over at his friend and wondered if things would get better between him and Tora; or if she was right, they weren't meant to be together. '_I'm worried about her…'_ He thought.

'_**It's none of your business as to what happens to either of them.'**_ The other in him answered. _**'As long as we're not disqualified I don't give a damn what happens to their relationship.'**_

'_That's a little harsh Youko…'_ He answered the fox demon. _'Hiei is my friend and Tora is a great person.'_

'_**She's a Faerie. All she's good for is money if she's not back in her own world. Just leave it alone.'**_

Kurama sighed heavily, he couldn't agree with the fox but he knew he couldn't do anything for either Hiei or Tora until after the tournament. _'I guess it will have to wait…'_ he thought as he went back to his card game.

* * *

While rejoining his team mates on the sidelines, Gene gave Karasu a congratulating smile. Hopping off his brother's shoulders, the elder Toguro took his place next to the elemental demon.

"I believe it is your turn. You cannot expect to fight last every time." Placing his hand to her back, he shoved her towards the arena. "Pull your weight."

"Oomf..." Escaped Gene's lips as she stumbled while catching her fall. Glaring back at the, now cackling, elder Toguro, she walked up the stone stairs. Slowly looking up to see her opponent, she slowed her pace. Something didn't feel right about this. First off, the leader of their team was a woman. Meeting her in the center of the arena, the leader held out her hand to Gene.

"Good luck." With a sweet smile, she gave a soft giggle. "I hope you give it your all."

Confused at her cheery nature, Gene resisted her hand. The woman held her hand out for another few seconds before becoming offended. Within a split second, her hand tensed, her teeth sharpened and her eyes flared a deep red.

"You're supposed to shake it...!" She hissed. "Stupid, worthless slut..."

Within a second, her personality did a complete 180. Even more confused, Gene slowly grasped her hand, the once cheerful nature quickly returning.

"And now taking center stage...! The elemental demon, Gene!" The announcer shouted, gesturing to Gene. "And the leader of Team Uotobi, Zabu!"

Giving a nervous smile, Gene retracted her hand. _'I'm fighting a schizo...'_

* * *

Yusuke yawned widely as he laid down another card. "This is so boring…"

"You know that Toguro's team is fighting, right…?" Kurama asked in a nonchalant manner.

"WHAT?!?!" Yusuke shouted as he leapt to his feet. "Why didn't anyone tell me!!"

"We thought you knew." Kurama answered.

"I didn't!!" He shouted as he ran from the room. "I have to watch!!"

* * *

As the team reached the arena Yusuke's attention turned to the fighters in the ring.

"Whoa… It's a chick fight. This ROCKS!"

"Maybe we'll see some clothes ripping!" Kuwabara chimed in.

Kurama gasped softly as he took a few steps away from his team mates, staring at the center stage.

"...Gene...?" He murmured in disbelief. "But…how...? Why with the Toguro brothers...?" His eyes never left Gene, merely stared in wonder and worry. "She'll die for sure..."

'_Disgusting…'_ Hiei thought as he gazed at the ring. _'Is that… Gene…?'_ His eyes flickered over to Kurama's face before they quickly swept the entire arena seating and any small hiding spot but to no avail, the amber eyed Faery was nowhere to be found. A little voice in the back of his mind nagged at him, telling him she wasn't coming back, that she was in possible danger; that tiny part of him worried about her.

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	31. Sorrow on the Battlefield

**A/N: New Chapter!!**

**Reviews!**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

_Chapter 29_

"Alright, lets get this show on the road!" The announcer shouted while hopping away from the two girls, causing the crowd to uproar.

Zabu merely held her hands behind her back while giving a cheery smile. Fed up with the whole 'cute school girl' act, Gene wasted no time in charging her opponent. Her eyes flaring an orange-red, her ankles engulfed in flames as she proceeded in giving a few good kicks to the side of Zabu. Effortlessly, blocked each and every kick, feeling no pain from the flames. Leaping away from her, Gene slid her foot across the cement arena and as she blinked her eyes soon changed a pale blue as ice crystals shot out headed straight for Zabu's eyes. Again, she placed her arm up, shielding herself from the sharp ice which had strangely melted before even hitting her.

"You really should study your opponent before blindly attacking..." Zabu's now deep voice hinted another change in personality. As the veins through her body rose to the surface, her skin tone changed to a gray-ish color, while her baby blue eyes changed to a yellow. "If you had done that, you would have known my true power..." With a hiss, she held out her hands as one engulfed in flames, and a hard shell of ice around the other.

_'Makes sense...'_ Gene thought to herself. _'Fire and ice... Perfect for a schizo with personalities as opposite as the elements they control.'_

* * *

Sweat beaded Tora's forehead as she concentrated on the words that flowed from her lips. The ancient string of words echoed from the trees around her as energy pulsated from her body.

The world around her pulsated in time, she could feel everything, the sun warming the leaves of the trees, the flow of the water through and around the small island, the breath of every animal on the island; even the pain the island felt as the teams of demons and corrupt humans abused the island for their pleasure.

'_This isn't how it's suppose to be…' _Tora thought as she let the emotions of the island flow through her, feeling everything yet not letting any of it hurt her. _'So much pain in the land as the blood from the tournament seeps into the earth… So much useless torment…'_ Her mind fluttered back to the fight with Hiei as she struggled to stay focused on the plants around her and not on her problems. _'I can't think about that… I refuse to think about it…'_ She let out a breath and herself relax into the flow of energy in the plants and earth around her.

* * *

"Well fine!" Gene growled. "I have more up my sleeve than fire and ice."

"Hmph. If you say so..." With a nasty grin, Zabu allowed the flames to extinguish and the ice to melt.

Taking a quick glance around her, Gene desperately looked for any kind of shadow to transport in, in hopes of gaining the upper hand, but to no avail_. 'If I can generate enough electricity, I should be able to shock her... All I have to do is have her bring out some water to deliver the final blow.' _

Lunging towards Zabu, who hasn't moved from the center stage since the announcer introduced her, Gene threw a series of punches and kicks, Zabu able to dodge and block each and everyone.

"Damn it!" Gene growled, frustration overcoming her.

Narrowing her yellow eyes, Zabu ducked a punch while sending a fist into Gene's gut. Falling backwards, a quick snap of electricity began shocking around her. Eyes glowing yellow, Gene smirked. _'Perfect...'_ Pulling herself to her feet, staring Zabu dead in the eyes, lightning crashed around her.

"Well it seems we have a stand off!" The announcer declared. "Lightning seems to have struck down in the arena, while Zabu seems unphased by the change in the elements."

"C'mon!!" The crowd roared. "We wanna see some action!"

"Action, eh..?" Gene murmured to Zabu. "Fine by me."

"Hmph." Grinning, Zabu lifted her hands once more in the midst of Gene running toward her, palms out, as she seemed to mirror Gene. A shock of lightning struck down around her.

_'She's copying everything I do...'_ Gasping, her eyes widened as a long lightning spear formed in Zabu's hands. A devilish grin was the last Gene saw as Zabu chucked the spear at her. _'Can't stop...'_ Frantic, Gene stumbled while trying to stop, but to no avail. The spear caught her straight in the neck, sending her flying back. As the spear broke the skin, driving into the cement wall around the arena.

"Well it seems Gene is outside of the ring!" The announcer declared while running over. "Time to start the count!"

_'Oh no...'_ Gene's frantic eyes searched her surroundings for any kind of salvation. Gripping the lightning spear that pinned her by the neck to the wall, she pulled desperately on it, the blood pouring from her throat.

Kurama jumped to try to help her but Hiei's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Don't…" He muttered as he watched Gene frantically struggle with the spear. "She's not our teammate and we can't interrupt a fight."

Kurama stared at Gene as he fought his urges to help her. "If it was Tora would you help her…?"

"No." Hiei answered. "If she's stupid enough to get hurt then she can take care of herself." But part of him disagreed; part of him knew he would help her, no matter what happened to her and that tiny part had started to get louder the longer Tora was missing, he knew sooner or later he would have to go looking for her. _'She better not be dead…'_ He thought as he tried to stay angry.

* * *

Tora sat down against a tree as her body shook all over. "Too much…" She huffed as she watched the orange and gold sparkles land quietly in the grass. "Too much energy…" She leaned her head back against the hard trunk.

"Just a little rest…" She murmured as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"7...! 8...! 9...! ...And 10...!" The announcer declared the end of the match. "And the winner is..." Gesturing to the winner, who stood proudly in the same spot she started, "Zabu of Team Uotobi!"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Gene fell limp as the lightning dispelled and she fell to the ground, losing consciousness. With a disapproving look, the elder Toguro hopped back onto his brother's shoulder with a scoff. Rolling his eyes, Karasu strolled over to Gene, picking her up and taking her from the arena.

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	32. Torn Between

**A/N: Okay, new chapter!**

**just a little FYI. I'm not reading this for other people, I'm writing this because I love to write. I'm SO happy that people are really enjoying this and say they love it.**

**But if you don't like my stories, don't read them. I don't want B.S. trash comments on my story saying how "horrible" it is. If you hate it don't read it and down waste your time or mine by leaving a nasty comment.**

**If you want to give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism then PLEASE do so. Send me the criticism in an email so that I can get it in my inbox, don't leave rude comments on my story. you're just wasting your time and mine.**

**I know that some of the stuff in here that the main Yu Yu Hakusho characters do may not be in their actual personality, I'm sorry if that bothers you, but please, get over it; if you don't like it just don't read the story.**

**I want to thank all my readers for sticking with me as long as you have, it makes me really happy that you are truly enjoying everything I'm writing, it really does.**

**Sorry to rant, but I want to make things clear for people.**

**Reviews are always welcome but not forced, I will update even without a review because I LOVE to write, not because I want people to tell me how horrible it is.**

**Please enjoy the story, it makes me happy when people do.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, not me. Tora and the Faeries in the story are my creation (Also the TYPES of Faeries belong to the Folklore they come from). Gene belongs to Gene-Sama

* * *

**

_Chapter 30_

The sound of the leaves crunching under Hiei's feet was the only thing he could hear as he strained to find something that would point him in the direction that Tora was in. After Gene's fight he had walked out into the forest in a random direction, hoping he was heading towards her and not away. He didn't have a direction in mind; he just let his body lead the way for him. The small voice in his mind urged him onward; to find her and make sure she was safe.

'_Why would she have gone so far into the woods alone.'_ He thought as he scanned the trees for a tiny shape, not knowing what form she was in.

Suddenly he burst into a tiny clearing, his eyes landing on the silent form of the girl in question on the other side. "Tora…" He said under his breath as he moved towards her, only to stop and take in his surroundings.

The little clearing was torn apart, trees were sliced up and bent over while claw-like fissures raked the ground.

His mind spun with scenario after scenario of what could have caused the damage as his body pushed him ever closer to Tora.

"Stop right there!!" A shrill voice cried out from nowhere. A tall, thin girl appeared in front of Tora faster than he could blink. "Don't come any closer."

Hiei stopped and took in the new girl. She was tall, nearly eight feet in height and extremely thin. Tiny pointed ears donned her head as a tail flicked from side to side. Her nose came to a triangular point while tiny fangs poked out from behind her thin lips; she hissed violently as he tried to make forward.

"I said don't come any closer." She snapped as she slid into an angry crouch.

"You're not stopping me from getting to her…" He answered back darkly as he slid into a fighting stance and reached for his katana.

"Wait!" Another voice called as both turned towards the sound. "Don't hurt him."

The tall feline-girl stepped aside to reveal the now awake Tora.

"It's okay…" Tora murmured as she pushed herself to her feet. "He's not going to hurt me." She reached her hand out to the taller girl. "you're an animal spirit."

The tall girl nodded as she bent down and sniffed Tora's hand. "You are Tiger…" She purred as she moved to one knee. "I had only heard rumors of them."

"You're a mountain lion. Why are you here on this island and not where you belong?"

"My home was destroyed many years ago, I have been wandering ever since. But I heard the call of another cat and came to find you. Are you the last…?"

Tora nodded as she moved to touch the spirit's ears. "Yes, I am the last, but you do not have to wander anymore, Faerie always has a home for the spirits and guides of the animals. You would be safe there, looked after, and they would find you a knew home."

Tora was so enrapt by the animal spirit that she didn't hear Hiei move closer until the girl hissed violently.

"You shouldn't move so quickly." She murmured as her gaze fell on him, her heart ached horribly. "Cats are easily agitated."

"She came out of nowhere and threatened me, I'm sure you wouldn't call that just agitated." He answered back darkly.

"She was protecting me. I was asleep and defenseless, was it such a bad thing that she was defensive?"

Hiei didn't answer. "Well since you seem to be fine and in good hands I'm leaving." He snapped. "Don't forget you have an actual tournament to fight in." With that he left.

Tora's heart ached even more as she turned her head away from his retreating back, tears stinging her eyes once again. "I only came for you…" She murmured in near silence.

* * *

A single knock echoed the room while the door cracked open. Peaking his upper body in, Shae nearly had to duck to get past the door's frame.

"Are you awake..?" He called out, getting no response. "Hmm..." Hesitating slightly, he pushed his way past the door and over to the small twin sized bed that housed Gene.

"What do you want...?" She asked softly, her voice very hoarse. Keeping her back to Shae, she stared out the window in front of her.

"Well you had quite a match there. I just wished to come see my dear little one in hopes that you are unscathed." Reaching her line of view, he took a seat in front of her, clearly too big for the average sized chair.

Averting her gaze elsewhere, Gene bit her lower lip, making a small noise which gathered Shae's attention. As he tilted his head in wonder, he arched a brow.

"What was that...?" He pondered.

"Nothing..." She whispered. "You just look like a giant in that chair."

Looking down at the chair, his knees nearly touching his chin while his elbows could nearly reach the floor as he rested his hands on the arm rests. Narrowing his eyes for a brief moment, he began to stand, plucking the chair off his rear and dropping it before straightening.

"Well enough with that..." He chuckled. "I've been hearing rumors lately, you know..."

"Oh..?" Struggling to sit up, Gene tried making eye contact with the demon who now stood in the corner. "What of?"

"Well, about your little friends. They're not happy about you losing. In fact, I fear they may try punishing you."

"Why would they do such a thing..? That chick was nuts." Attempting to clear her throat, she winced at the pain, grasping the gouge in the front of her neck.

"Yes, well. I know they're not happy. They have every right to want to kill you---"

"Kill me?" She cut him off. "They can't be that mad..."

"Oh but, my dear, they are." Giving a concerned look, Shae tried with all his might to hide his true feelings. "They wish to behead you."

With a gasp, Gene leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, taking in his words. _'Kill me...?'_ She thought to herself, desperately trying to find a way around it. _'What should I do...'_ With a sigh, she leaned back against her pillows.

"You should rest, dear sister..." His eyes flickered toward the door as he leaned off the wall. "I'll come to you later." Passing her bed, he ran his long, thin fingers through her hair in a consoling manner before making his way toward the door, his dark brown eyes meeting that of another. With a soft smirk, he nodded to the red haired boy who held a single carnation.

* * *

"A flower for the princess." A soft voice twinkled beside Tora.

Tora turned towards the sound to see a green skinned Faerie. "Dryad, welcome. I hope I have not harmed your forest."

The Dryad smiled and tossed back her ever moving, ever living hair. "No harm done princess, but I wished to see you smile so I have brought you a gift from Faerie, here." She reached her hand out to Tora as she held a bright blue flower.

"It's lovely… Did this come from the Dryad's home?"

"Yes, The flower nymphs take great care of the gardens and we all wished to bring a gift to you. You hear our pain when no one else listens. Please, take it."

Tora gingerly took the sparkling flower from the Dryad, her eyes gazing at the fragile looking petals. "Flowers from Faerie never wilt and never die even once cut. They are always beautiful…" She murmured as she placed it in her hair. "So you are the spirit of these woods?" She asked the Dryad.

"Yes. There are a few other's here with me, a few water nymphs and sprites, along with the occasional animal spirit, but this is the first time we've had royalty here."

Tora shook her head. "Please, I'm not royalty. I am princess only by birth, I was not raised with my clan and know nothing of our ways." She smiled weakly at the Dryad as she thought of the other spirits and protectors that lived with her. "You know everything that happens on this island, correct?"

"Yes I do, even the inorganic things that were brought here by man and demon are under my control now."

Tora nodded and bit her lip. "Could you do me a favor…?"

* * *

Gene's eyes graced over the man that stood in the room.

"Youko..." Passed through her lips as a faint smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Finding his gaze, she allowed her smile to fade while looking away from him. "Yes...?" She pondered the reason for his visit, though trying to make it nonchalant.

"Well you endured quite a bit of damage from your fight." Making his way over to her, he made himself comfortable on the edge of her bed, extending his arm to give her to small flower.

Reaching out to him, she accepted the flower, pressing it to her nose gently.

"It's lovely..." She whispered while glancing up at him, once again meeting his emerald eyes. "But why yellow?"

With a soft smile, the fox spirit placed his hands on his lap. "It symbolizes hope and courage, along with happiness."

"And this reminds you of me...how?"

"Well, it reminds me of you because the courage you withstood against the leader of team Uotobi as incredible, and you're a very hopeful person..."

"Ahh." Falling silent, she twirled the flower between her fingers.

"Also, your happiness is beautiful..." With that said, his heart pounded as he reached for the flower, placing it behind her ear, giving her a caring smile.

Flinching ever so slightly at him being so close to her, her cheeks grew pink while she beamed up at him, returning his smile with one of her own.

* * *

Time flew by as the day end, and night settled in. Kurama had gone back to his team shortly before night fight, leaving Gene in a daze while twirling the carnation against her lips.

_'What am I going to do...?'_ She thought to herself. _'If I fight his team in the finals, I'll lose for sure. There's no way I could fight any of them at this point...'_ With a sigh, she rolled onto her side. _'That is, if my team even lets me live that long...'_ Slowly closing her eyes, she laid the flower next to her, falling even deeper into thought. _'Then there's Tora... Man, I miss her, and she would rather see me dead... I have to get out of here... But how...?_' With a sigh, she deemed it hopeless.

"Tomorrow's the finals..." She gasped while sitting up. "Oh no..." Biting her lower lip, she glanced at the flower. "If my team tells me they've won the semi finals, I'm done for..."

* * *

"Isn't it lovely…?" Tora asked no one particular. "It's a flower from Faerie." She twirled the tiny blue sparkling flower between her fingers. "True flowers of Faerie never die, even when cut. They will never wilt, even away from water. They are ever lasting." She sighed and leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree. "The human world has a flowering plant almost like the one's from Faerie, it's called the amaranth. It's beautiful, but even that one will whither and die one day; not this flower. It will last forever."

She sighed and tucked it back behind her ear. "Dryad's are amazing. They're born from one tree and they can govern a whole forest all by themselves, but if their home tree is cut, they die. Some Nymphs are the same way… They live in certain waters but once their home is gone they too can die…"

She stopped for a moment to take in the world around her. "I always wondered if there was a way for me to die. But truth be told even if I was beaten past the point where most living creatures would die, I still would live; the Earth would protect me. Every living plant on this Earth would be able to sustain my life until my own body could heal itself. I have found only two ways for true Faeries to die, by a mortal wound made with Iron or to be locked away from the living world until they slowly whither and die…" She closed her eyes as she leaned against the tree. "I guess that makes me lucky in a sense… Not many know that I am a Faerie so they really would have no way of knowing how to kill me. So even if I lost in the finals to one of the teammates of Gene I would still live, I just wouldn't be conscious for a very, very long time as my body healed and the Earth sustained me…"

Tora bit her lip as her heart burned again. "I guess not even heart ache can kill us… Though I wish it could…"

Sitting silently in the trees above her, Hiei watched over her, listening to what she had said. _'I hope we never have to come to that…'_ He thought as he struggled with himself.

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	33. Toguro vs ?

**A/N: Four more chapters after this and the story will be wrapped up!**

**This chapter is a littler longer than the others, I hope you all enjoy the meaty filling =)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 31_

The warm sun flooded through the blinds as Gene's lids barely opened to take in that warmth. With a soft sight, she admitted defeat. Today was the day. The finals had finally come. Last nights meeting with Youko set it in stone. Gene couldn't bring herself to go meet up with her team.

Sitting up she glanced at Shae, who had been sleeping in a chair. Giving a soft smile, she slid out of bed, stripped of her night clothes and quickly dressed into her day clothes. While slipping her shirt over her head, she stared at the small carnation that lay on her end table.

"I'm sorry, Youko..." She sighed softly while picking up the flower.

She then made her way over to the large windows. Climbing into a windowsill, Gene pushed the windows open before leaping out, making her escape.

As soon as the wind seeped into the room, carrassing Shae's fare skin, he opened his eyes to find an empty room. With a soft grin, he approached the window, looking down at Gene desperately running from the building. Spinning on one heal, he walked to the door. Grasping the door handle, he paused for a moment while thinking of what he should do next.

_'Hmm... Should I find this little Youko of hers, or not...?'_ With a smirk, he opened the door and walked out of it. The man he found on the other side took him slightly by surprised.

"Where's Gene?" Toguro requested while standing eye level with Shae.

"Well, it seems...the little lady has made a run for it." Grinning, Shae leaned against the wall behind him, crossing his arms over his chest while watching the expression on Toguro's face go from apathetic to furious.

* * *

Tora awoke to someone shaking her gently. As her eyes opened she noticed the Dryad from earlier this morning.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as she moved to stand, her body stiff from sleeping against the tree.

"The girl you told me to look for seems to have left the confines of the man-made structure. From what I have heard it would appear that she is trying to leave the island before being seen."

Tora nodded her head lightly before she really took in what the dryad had said. "She left? Why? I thought she joined their team because she wanted to."

The dryad shook her head. "I had the sprites find out what they could, it sounded like she was forced into fighting with them. They had offered to help her find out who had killed her family."

Tora blinked. "And she believed them…? What an idiot…" She muttered. "Well… I guess we should hunt her down before they do…" With that she turned and headed off in the direction of Gene, the dryad leading the way.

* * *

Frantically running, Gene reached the woods. 'Hopefully I can hide here until the boats come...' Slowing her pace, she gave a sigh of relief. Making her way deeper into the woods, she found a small clearing to rest in.

"I still haven't recovered from that battle with the schizo..." She whispered to herself, her voice still hoarse. Making a spot to become comfortable in, Gene plopped down on a tree stump. No more than an hour had past before Gene's heart sank at the furious roar of Togruo.

"Gene!!!" He roared while sending his fist through an old oak tree. "Where are you!!!"

She felt the color in her cheeks drain as she stood, backing away from the sound.

"He's not far from me..." She whispered, the tone in her voice shaken. "Oh no... How did he figure it out so quickly..?"

The loud stomps of his feet shook the earth below Gene's feet. Frozen in fear, her eyes widen at the pathway of trees he was knocking down. Breaking out of it, she turned to run, but only a second too late.

"And what do you think you're doing, hmm..?" He growled from the shadows behind her. Making himself visible, Gene could see how much his body had expanded.

"Uh-umm..." She began stuttering. _'It's now or never..'_ With a sigh, she spun around, her eyes flaring a dark brown. Lifting her hands, the earth around Toguro shot out skyward, encasing him in hardened dirt, almost like rock. Pausing, she gasped as the ground rumbled for a second before the rock like dirt exploded around him. Gene's heart sank at the sight of this. Turning to run, she didn't get far before he grabbed at her wrist. Yanking her back, he lifted her up to stare into her eyes.

"I believe I asked you a question." He stated in a low tone.

"I don't want to fight for you anymore!" She yelped as her eyes flickered yellow, sending a ball of lightning straight to his face in an attempt to break free from his grasp. Flinching slightly, Toguro reared his arm back while sending Gene flying through the trees, hitting every single one. Finally coming to a crashing hault against a tree, which hadn't seemed to break like the others. As she slammed against it, she slowly slid down the tree, gasping for air.

Relentless, Toguro approached her, staring down at her for a moment before giving a swift kick to the side of her head. With a small scream, blood shot from her mouth. Landing on her side, she gazed up to Toguro, who merely glared at her as her eyes rolled back in her head. With a soft smile, he turned from the small, limp demon, to make his way back to the tournament. Stopping he changed his focus to a small root that had uprooted itself in attempts to trip him. With a small smirk, he turned around to eye the half unconscious Gene who held her arm out to the tree trunk next to Toguro.

"So you have some fight left in here, eh..?" Turning around, he clenched his fists. "Good. I long for a challenge... Don't disappoint me."

Struggling to her feet, Gene coughed full force into her hand. Once again going pale, she took a look at one had come out of her mouth. _'Oh shit...'_ she thought to herself while wiping the blood off her hand. Biting the bullet, she charged head first to Toguro, her hands engulfed in flames. Glaring with her red-orange eyes, she leapt toward him, lunging her hands toward his throat. As her hands met his neck, she clung to him while squeezing his throat with all her might. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed the skin around his throat beginning to burn, although he remained standing there, grinning.

"Why do you smile..?" Gene demanded an answer, increasingly becoming offended. Losening her grip, she shifted her feet against his chest to jump off of him but as soon as her hands left his neck, her side met his strong forearm. With a wail, he forced her a few feet away from him, her body making a small crater in the ground. As she landed, a loud pop rang in her ear as a shooting pain surged her shoulder. _'Oh no... It's broken...!'_ Pulling herself to her feet, she hugged her arm to her body in attempts at not moving her shoulder.

Scoffing, Toguro once again gave her a soft sneer while he lunged toward her. Eyes wide, Gene did the only thing she could think of. Avoid. Leaping into the air, she reached out to a tree branch, but came up short. Toguro had reached her just in time to grab her ankle and slam her back down into the crater. Only this time, he slammed his hand around her throat, lifting her off the ground. Squirming, she winced at that familiar pain in her throat. Lifting her hand to his wrist, she sent a shock of lightning through him. _'This is it...'_ She thought to herself as she sent any remaining energy into this attack. The only issue with this, is that because he was grabbing onto her, the electric current was also sent through her body as well. Both wincing, Toguro managed to break the current by slamming her, once again, into the nearest tree. As soon as the lightning faded, her body fell limp. Glaring, he dropped her, discarding her like a used tissue.

"I hate weakness..." He murmured to Gene's motionless body. "You had great potential to become a worthy opponent." He paused for a moment and removed his sunglasses, cleaning any dirt off of them. "It's a shame you failed..."

"Well I guess I shouldn't fail…" A voice called from behind Toguro.

He turned and smirked. "The little orange haired girl from Urameshi's team. And what are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are. I heard someone was trying to escape." Tora nodded her head in the direction of Gene. "It seems you beat me here."

Toguro turned to gaze down at the person in question. "Her attempt to fight was futile, she should have just given up." He growled as he kicked Gene in the side, rolling her a few feet away. "I despise weakness… Strength is the only thing needed in this world."

"So that's what you believe in." Tora answered as she took a moment to quickly glance at the limp form of Gene. _'Please… Please don't be dead…'_ She thought as she reached behind her neck and released the pin that held up the back of her dress. "Strength is the way of the world. Only the strong survive while the weak perish…" She grabbed the back piece of her dress, pulled of the clip that held the two pieces together and brought them around to tie in the front. "I guess I should hope that I'm not weak then shouldn't I…?"

Toguro watched as the tiny girl cocked her head to the side as if listening to something only she could hear. "You saw what happened to her and yet you want to fight. Such foolishness."

Tora shrugged as her amber colored eyes scanned Toguro's body. "I want to fight because of what you did to her…" She murmured as she let go of the restraint she held over her other self.

Toguro felt the sudden push of energy from the girl before him. "I hope you're more of a challenge then she was."

"I hope so too…" Tora answered before she charged the man before her.

Toguro waited until Tora was within range before he threw out an upper cut, aiming to hit her in the stomach.

Tora smiled viciously. "You missed." She taunted, her voice rumbling halfway between human and cat as she landed lightly on his fist and swung out her left leg to his face.

"So you're much faster than she was." Toguro surmised as he grabbed the Fairy's leg. "But you're still to slow." He then wrenched her upwards by her ankle.

"Or maybe I was just waiting for you to do exactly what you did." She answered back as she sliced at his stomach with her claws

Toguro sneered as he whipped Tora's body up then down into the ground. "Speed is nothing if there is no force behind it."

Tora pushed off the ground with her hands as she slammed both feet into his gut and pushed off, sending her a few feet away from her opponent.

Toguro doubled over for an instant before he straightened up. "That tickled…" He charged the girl and wrapped his hand around her tiny waist. "Maybe I should just crush the life out of you."

"Maybe you should pay attention to your surroundings." Tora smirked as three sharpened rocks pierced into Toguro's back, catching him off guard and making his grip on her loosen enough for her to wiggle free.

"Cheap tricks get you no where!" He yelled as he pulled the rocks out. "Fight me without jumping around."

Tora stuck her tongue out at him. "As if. You're three times my size, I'm not that stupid." She taunted as she leapt into a tree to dodge what would have been a crippling blow from Toguro's left fist.

He roared in anger as he grabbed her leg from the branch she was on and slammed her into the ground before he slammed his foot down on her chest.

Tora cried out in shock and pain as blood sprayed out of her mouth. She rolled away and pushed herself to her feet, her hand against her chest. "You're powerful…" She choked as she wiped the blood from her lip and chin. "But you're slow… All that muscle gets you no where if you can't hit your opponent with it." She forced her body to stand straight as she tried to keep her breathing slow and shallow.

"You talk big but you haven't proven anything." Toguro answered as he turned to face Tora. "You're just as weak as she was."

Tora snarled, baring her fangs as the orange and black markings started to darken on her body. "So you think…" With that she charged at him, her body following in the footsteps of the great predator that lived insider her.

Toguro tried to anticipate her moves and swung his arm around to slam into her injured chest, but to no avail.

Tora leapt into the air and let out the snarling roar of the tiger before she slammed into his body, dug her claws into his stomach and whipped him around, throwing him into the trees.

"You talk about strength and weakness as if it's the only thing important in this world…" Tora huffed as she stared at the crumpled trees of where Toguro had fallen. "But there are much more important things in this world than just power."

"Oh really…?" Toguro questioned as he pushed out of the spot he had been thrown to. "And what can one do without power? Power protects and power takes away. Without power there is nothing." He answered as he suddenly appeared in front of the tiny girl. "Power is everything…" He whispered into her ear before he slammed his fist into her stomach sending her backwards into the trees.

Tora screamed in pain before she slammed into the trees and more blood spilled past her lips. She fell to her hands and knees as she spit blood onto the grass under her. _'I have one shot…'_ She thought as she felt the brush of fur. Her skin prickled with energy as her bones popped and shifted angles. "If power is everything… Then I will show you the power of the predators…" She snarled as her body changed from the form of a human-type to that of the tiger her clan was known for.

Toguro stared as Tora's transformation came to an end, a smirk playing on his lips. "Finally… Something I can fight…"

Tora shook her body as her ears flattened against her head. She crouched down and let out a terrifying roar before she sprung forward, letting the instincts of the hunter take over and lead her onward. Her hind legs propelled her body upward as her paws slammed into Toguro's chest and her fangs sunk into his shoulder.

Toguro's body shuddered with the force as he struggled to push her off. Suddenly he grabbed a tuft of fur and excess skin and moved his mouth to her ear. "I know what you are…" He taunted. "Princess Tora… Last of the Tiger Faeries…"

Tora felt her eyes widen in shock as sudden piercing pain shot through her side. Her fangs released his arm as she roared in pain and reared backwards.

"Iron makes even what is considered to be immortal, mortal…" Toguro commented as he held up a small blade of pure iron. "Such a shame… It was somewhat entertaining…" He sighed with resignation as he grabbed the 300pound tiger and hurled her.

Tora's body slammed into the ground and bounced back up, changing back from the huge tiger to her human form before she hit the ground against and skidded several more feet.

"The weak will be eliminated…" Toguro muttered as he wiped away the blood from his shoulder and left.

Tora's eyes open slightly as she gasped weakly. "Gene…" She whispered as she turned her head slightly and saw the girl in question. She inched her hand over slowly to grasp Gene's weakly. _'Please…'_ She thought as she felt her consciousness slipping away. _'Blessed Goddess please let the Earth spare her life through me…'_ As she faded away into the darkness her last thoughts were on one person she wanted to see most of all, Hiei.

* * *

The faint roar of the crowd chanting "Toguro" grew louder and louder as the man everyone waited for approached the stadium. Walking through the double doors, he took his position next to his team mates, with a grin of utmost pride across his face.

"Where have you been, brother?" The elder Togruo questioned as he leapt to his brother's shoulders. "And where is that bothersome little demon girl of yours?"

"Don't worry. I was only taking out some garbage..."

"Well you're lucky you got here when you did. My match is about to begin."

Toguro nodded softly as he looked at his surroundings while giving a light sigh.

"I take it Bui and Karasu lost as well?"

His brother nodded while hopping back to the ground.

"It's okay, now, dear brother..." The elder Toguro cackled. "I shall not lose."

"That's what you think, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled while pointing his finger to the elder Toguro brother. "I'll mop the floor with you!"

"That's what you think, human."

"Nice of you to join us, Toguro." Urameshi grinned while clenching his fists, pumped for battle. "What took ya so long? I can't imagine you were scared, now."

"Not at all..." Toguro returned the smile. "Merely getting rid of some extra baggage. I did the favor of doing so for you, as well."

Team Urameshi fell silent, merely a gasp from Kurama and a growl from Hiei.

"What have you done with the girl on your team?" Hiei sneered.

"Heheh.. Well it's funny you ask." Taking a moment to pause, he continued. "She's laying right next to your partner."

"What are you talking about...?!" Kurama narrowed his eyes as he stepped next to Hiei.

"It seems Gene wasn't ready for the finals, and your little faerie wasn't ready to let her leave. I merely took care of a little more weakness in this world."

"Where are they?!" Hiei roared, grabbing the hilt of his sword. In the back of his mind, he knew he was no match for Toguro, even with Kurama's help. Still, that didn't matter to him anymore.

"Dead. In the forest." Grinning, he folded his arms over his chest and averted his attention back to the center ring, to watch his older brother's match.

Kurama stood, frozen by the words 'dead. In the forest.' A voice inside him screamed out to him, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore the urge for blood lust, he growled while longing for the white fox to return.

"Kurama..." Yusuke spoke softly to him, never taking his eyes off Toguro. "Go find Gene and Tora... I'll take care of that meat head after Kuwabara kicks his older brother's ass. Hiei, you too..." Turning to face Hiei, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

Hiei's large red eyes were colder than usual. Glaring at Yusuke, he turned around to leave the arena. "I don't need you to tell me what to do. Got that?!"

Yusuke chuckled softly before looking back to Kurama, who did nothing but look away from him. Debating on whether to go after Gene or tear Toguro's head off, he took a moment to take in the Pro's and Con's. Deciding on the lighter end of it all, he turned his back to Toguro, gave Yusuke a soft nod, before running past Hiei, who then followed suit.

* * *

**Written By: Gene and Pyro**


	34. In Critical

**A/N: 3 more chapters!**

**Please enjoy the story, and PLEASE add my home page to your browser. I will be uploading stuff on there as well and would love to get some feedback**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 32_

Hiei leapt from tree branch to tree branch as he out ran the red head in search for the two girls. _'Why would she walk into a fight with Toguro? Is she stupid? Was she looking for death?!'_ The idea struck him suddenly as he remembered what she had said. "She can't die…" he muttered as his pace slowed slightly while swatting at what he assumed was a fly. "She's a Faerie and not a demon so the likelihood that she was stabbed with iron when no one was suppose to know what she was is low. And just being beaten in a fight won't kill her… right…?" He growled as he grabbed the thing buzzing about his face; it squeaked in pain.

"You're hurting me!" A tiny voice called out.

Hiei let go of what he had caught only to see that it wasn't a fly but an extremely tiny Faerie. "What do you want?"

"The princess is dying!!" It cried in it's high pitched voice. "The tall man hurt her with the evil man made object!!"

Hiei snorted at the tiny winged creature before him. "Get out of my way…" He snapped as he moved it aside.

"Not that way!!" It called.

He stopped and eyed the tiny Faerie. "I will kill you if you're lying…" He snarled.

"This way, this way!" In a small orb of light the Faerie flew off.

Hiei spotted Kurama catching up before he turned his attention back to where it was leading him. "Fine…" He muttered as he took off.

As he followed the small dancing light he began to notice the surroundings had changed. Trees were splintered, uprooted, or toppled over while craters and deep gashes covered the ground. The further he moved the more destruction he saw, but it was nothing compared to the little clearing before him.

A large crater filled the center of the clearing as all of the trees around it were completely destroyed while gashes cut across the ground that wasn't covered by the depression was.

Hiei scanned over the wreckage as he took it all in. _'Tora…'_ He thought as both anger and worry boiled inside him. The little flash of light at the edge of his vision caught his attention causing him to turn to find it.

"Tora!" He shouted. Before he could stop himself he had landed on the ground and ran to her side. "Tora. Tora, wake up." He said in a near whisper as he gazed up and down her broken body.

Tiny vines had worked their way around her whole body to make their way over the arm she had extended out to Gene and try as he might he couldn't pull them loose.

"If you do that it will kill her…" A soft voice told him.

Hiei jumped and turned to the voice, a hand on the hilt of his katana. "Who are you?"

"I'm a Dryad… This forest is my home." The girl answered as her hair moved around her body to cover her. "If those vines come off her now, she will die."

"Faeries can't die." He snapped.

"Yes we can." She moved closer to Tora but was stopped when Hiei moved between them. "She was struck by iron. I would show you where if you were not in the way…"

Hiei hesitated for a moment then moved aside. The Dryad moved past him and knelt by Tora's still frame. "Here…" She stated as she pointed at a small puncture in Tora's side. "If this were not here the injuries she sustained wouldn't kill her, but the iron poisoning makes her body mortal and the damage that she had taken in the fight is life threatening. I've done all I can just encasing her in the vines, putting her closer to nature, but she is fading and I cannot touch the iron myself… Help her…" She turned to Hiei, tears sparkling in her leek green eyes. "You are not affected by the iron, you can save her."

"I don't know anything about medicines or herbs." Hiei muttered as he watched Tora's skin change to an ashy gray around the wound. "But someone does…"

Leaping out of a tree, Kurama caught up. As fast as the fox was, he was no match for Hiei's speed. As he landed and turned to Hiei and the dryad, his eyes immediately landed on Gene's lifeless body. Gasping, he rushed over in hopes she was still alive. Upon reaching the group, he narrowed his eyes while becoming increasingly focused. Grasping her cold hand, he paused for a moment. _'Warmth...'_ He thought to himself. _'It's faint, but I feel it.'_

"What do you make of this, Kurama?" Hiei asked as he knelt next to Tora.

"Gene's alive, but it'll take more medicinal herbs than I brought with me to do anything for either girls." With a sigh, he rested his hand against Gene's forhead.

"I can find anything you're looking for." The dryad spoke up, in hopes of being any kind of help. "I know this place like the back of my hand."

Nodding, Kurama was focused once more, giving her a list of the medicinal herbs he'd need to at least be able to bring the two back to their hotel rooms.

"All we do now, is wait." Kurama gazed upon Gene while giving a soft sigh. "I could have prevented this..."

"Don't be foolish, Kurama. You're no match for Toguro either." Hiei snapped.

"I don't mean that. When Gene escaped from confinement, I tried shrugging it off. I didn't even go look for her."

"Shut up. She knew very well the danger she was getting in by leaving with the Toguro brothers."

"Youko...?" A small hoarse voice spoke giving Kurama just enough time to look down to meet Gene's eyes, before she began wining in pain. "It hurts...!"

Slightly overwhelmed, Hiei pulled himself to his feet. Keeping his eyes on Gene as she squirmed and grabbed her shoulder, he repeatedly glanced at Tora. _'Come on, you stupid bug...'_ Hiei growled to himself. _'Wake up.'_

"It's okay, Gene..." Kurama tried to reassure, but it went unheard. Gene's painful cries drowned out his soft voice. Grabbing at the pouch that was strapped around his lower back, he pulled out anything he could get his hands on, hoping he had anything to ease the pain.

The Dryad returned and handed over the herbs Kurama had asked for before she moved back over to Tora. "Her life energy is what has been sustaining Gene…" She murmured as she moved her hands above Tora's body, the vines shivering as her hands passed.

"Why is she still bleeding?" Hiei growled as he watched the Dryad pass her hands up and down Tora's body.

"Her body is trying to expel the iron but it's spreading faster than it can be pushed out. At this rate she will bleed to death before her body can get rid of it." The Dryad turned to look up at Hiei. "Iron makes us all mortal… Without help she will die…"

Hiei's jaw clenched as he fought to figure out what to do. Kurama was so absorbed with Gene that he hadn't even taken a look at Tora. The one person who could save her was inadvertently killing her.

Sorting through the herbs, Kurama picked out one in particular and handed it to Hiei.

"First, Hiei. You need to wash her open sore. If you leave it the way it is, this will all be for nothing. After you wash it, you're suppose to apply ice. Since we have no ice here, this will do for now."

"What is it?" Hiei pondered while taking the small patches of leaves from him.

"It's our plan B. It'll work just as well as ice."

Shrugging it off, Hiei placed the patches of herbs next to Tora. He wasn't really in for a lecture about plants and herbs anyhow.

"There's a fresh stream near by. Just head that way." The dryad pointed off to the left. "It shouldn't take you more than a few minutes to get there."

Nodding, Hiei tore off through the trees.

"Now, we wait for him to return with fresh water. In the mean time..." Kurama ran his fingertips over Gene's broken shoulder. "...I have to patch this up." Looking around him, he searched for anything to make a sling out of. Finally, his eyes landed on the exact thing he was looking for. With a soft smile, he approached a tall tree and began taking a few branches from it, and then returned to Gene's side.

"What is all this...?" Gene asked, her voice shaken.

"Just remain calm..." Placing the small branches on either side of her shoulder, he sized them up. Breaking the branches in half, he then removed his shirt. Focused, he completely over looked the fact that Gene was now looking away from him, completely red. Using his shirt as a sling, he managed to tie the branches around her shoulder while also using his shirt to keep her arm close to her body. "That should do for now.." Smiling at his accomplishment, he gazed down to Gene, and then arched a brow. "What's the matter..?" He asked, refurring to her red cheeks.

"N-nothing.." She muttered, still straining to speak.

The vines that tethered Tora and Gene's hand together released.

"Oh!" The Dryad exclaimed as she bent down, putting her ear next to the plants. "Gene's life energy seems to be stable now, you should be able to move her."

Without another ward Kurama gingerly lifted Gene into his arms. "I left the herbs you need for Tora, the only thing I can think of to add is that he might have to suck out the poison when the herbs go into affect…" With that he left.

The dryad cocked her head to one side; curious to know what plants he had left and began shifting through them "This is useless…" She murmured as she picked through them, tossing aside the ones that she deemed 'useless'.

Hiei stopped. "Where the hell did that fox go?" He snapped as he noticed the missing red head.

"Gaia released the demon girl, her life energy was stable enough to move her…" The dryad looked up from where she had begun to mash some of the herbs. "Really though, he doesn't seem to understand that Faerie bodies do not react to the same herbs as human bodies. If you could… Pull some moss from that tree and use it with the water to clean out the wound." She turned and watched as he knelt by Tora and began clean out the gash in her side.

"Good…" She murmured as she brought the paste over. "It's not as deep as I thought. Here, use this and smear it on the opening, it should begin to pull the poison back out."

He scowled but in the end he did as he was told. "Now what…?" He growled.

"We wait…" The Dryad said as she sat down beside him. "The Princess's body has to do the rest. With the help of the Goddess and nature she should begin to heal, but it's up to her will power to fight off mortality and wake up…"

Hiei sneered at the Dryad as he sat against one of the few still standing trees near her body. _'You better wake up…'_ He thought as he watched her silently. _'Don't be such a spoiled brat…' _He sighed as part of him regretted ever getting mad at her.

* * *

**Written By: Pyro and Gene**


	35. A Sense of Closure

**A/N: So this the last chapter we're writing together on this story. The next to chapters are the endings for Tora and for Gene. Each character will be getting their own ending chapter.**

**We're looking into writing another story with these two characters but sadly I will not be posting it on here if we do. If you want to read the next installment of Tora and Gene (when we start it) get a membership for my homepage, it's free.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews (100 woot!)**

**Please enjoy!

* * *

**

_Chapter 33_

Quietly, Kurama sat next to Gene's bedside, his hand lightly laying on hers. Deep in thought, he kicked himself for allowing this to happen. If he had even tried to look for her, he could have prevented this. With a sigh, he leaned forward and rested his head next to hers. Narrowing his eyes, he soon became restless. Picking his head off her pillow, he gazed at her, focused yet concerned.

"Why don't you relax...?" Gene whispered while slowly opening her eyes, every sentence a struggle to say.

"Shh..." Kurama responded, not knowing himself, what had been bothering him completely. "Just rest." Offering a small smile, he gently brushed black locks away from her shimmering green eyes.

With a sigh, Gene rolled her eyes while looking away from him. This all happened so fast. The breakout, the tournament, and now this...all for nothing. _'No...'_ She struggled to sit up. _'I won't let it be for nothing...'_

"..You really should lie still... You might open up your wounds, and your shoulder is shattered..." Kurama's calming words seemed to get through to her, but only part way.

Growling lowly, the pain in her shoulder immense, she stopped to look at him. There was so much she wanted to say about the whole ordeal she just endured. But mainly for the family she was working to avenge. At a loss for words, she merely gritted her teeth while staring at the young man who sat in front of her.

"Where is Sakyo?" She finally spoke, and to Kurama's surprise, she was still thinking about the enemy.

"Well...I'd assume he's still at the tournament. You're not really thinking of going back to team Toguro are you?" His stunning eyes gave hint of shock, but most of all fear.

* * *

With long strides, Shae glided down the long dark hallway, a slight grin playing on his thin lips. Making it to a partially opened door, he paused for a second while hearing a muffled voice.

"You're not really thinking of going back to team Toguro are you?"

Shae raised his brows at this before relaxing against the wall, arms crossed.

* * *

The hours ticked slowly by as Hiei and the Dryad attended to Tora, the poison slowly seeping out of her body.

Hiei leaned over again and wiped away some of the puss from the wound, making sure to keep it as clean as possible to keep any of the iron from seeping back in; he was getting increasingly angrier_. 'That stupid bug didn't even think about herself. All she could think about was saving Gene; she didn't even care if the iron killed her.' _A small part of him argued that it was partially his fault, but he wasn't listening. _'If Gene hadn't been stupid enough to get herself in trouble none of this would have ever happened. Gene should still be lying here unconscious, not Tora.'_ In his rage he missed something important.

"Sir…" The Dryad murmured again, afraid to break him of his thoughts as she caught sight of his anger. "Sir…" She said again as she touched his arm lightly.

"What?!?" He snapped, as he broke free of his thoughts to turn his attention.

"The vines are retreating." She answered as she motioned to Tora's body. "I think that the iron has been expelled and her body is healing on it's own now…"

Hiei's gazed turned to the still motionless form of Tora and noticed that the open wound on her side had begun to close as the bruises and broken bones in and on her body began to mend. "Where's the dress she was in earlier?"

"Destroyed…" The Dryad answered. "She changed shape and it was torn apart."

For a moment Hiei wondered what form could have torn apart the dress but brushed the thought aside as he took off his coat. Carefully he lifted Tora's still fragile body and rested her torso against him as he began to put his coat on her.

"Hiei…" Tora's breathed.

Hiei froze and gazed down at Tora's face, a tear had slid down her cheek. "Tora…?" He questioned but she didn't respond. _'She must be unconscious…'_ He thought as he finished dressing Tora in his coat and laid her back down. _'This is all __**her**__ fault…'_

"Will she be unconscious for awhile?" He growled.

"Most likely… Her body is still weak, it's best not to move her…"

"Right…" With that he stood. "Watch her, I have something to do."

* * *

"Hmm..." Shae muttered under his breath, hearing every word Gene and Kurama shared. 'The legendary fox bandit has taken interest in my dear sister..?' He grinned softly to himself. 'I think not.'

Leaning off the wall, Shae moved away from the cracked door. 'Someone's coming...' With that, he gracefully moved down the darkened hallway.

* * *

"It wasn't so much a mutual decision for me to be here, either." Gene began, only to be abruptly interrupted by the door flinging open. With a gasp, she flinched while turning to see the door.

With an arched brow, Kurama nodded a greeting to the small demon who occupied the doorway.

"Kurama." Hiei spoke loudly. "I need to speak with this woman."

Nodding softly, Kurama slid off the chair and stood straight. Giving one last look at Gene, he smiled gently before walking past her. Now that she was unable to see his expression, he narrowed his eyes at Hiei. The tone in his voice was all too familiar, and he could only guess why Hiei wanted Gene. It certainly wasn't to check on her condition...

Moving past Kurama, Hiei walked into the room, waiting to hear the door shut.

"What do you want?" Gene whispered. "You're the last person I'd expect to see--"

"Give it a rest." Hiei snapped. "Do you realize what you have done? Not only did you nearly kill Tora, but you have that stupid fox wrapped so tightly around your finger, it disgusts me."

"Hey hold on here." Gene attempted to interrupt, but Hiei's rant over powered her.

"I don't know what you're planning..." He began while moving closer to her, pointing his finger in her face. "But you better figure out who's side you're on before you try being a two-faced little bitch again."

"Can I get a word in?" Gene gritted her teeth, glaring at Hiei.

"No." He answered back, resting his hand back down by his side. "I don't believe you deserve one." Turning around, he began walking towards the door.

"So what? That's it?" Pulling herself to her feet, Gene hobbled her way to Hiei. "You think you can just come in here, raise hell, and leave?" Sneering, she reached her hand out to grab the back of his shirt.

Stopping, Hiei looked over his shoulder at her, meeting her glare. Shifting, he tugged the shirt from her hand as he watched her legs give out, stepping away from her as she fell to her knees.

"You're such a dick..." Gene grumbled as she just barely caught herself.

With a smirk, he once again moved toward the door. Reaching for the door handle, he paused to look back at her.

"You really are pathetic, Gene. But I will make you a promise..."

Gene looked up at him, hating him with every fiber of her being.

"You ever feel the need to run away again, you better make sure Tora and Kurama stay put. If this ever happens again, I'll introduce you to the end of my katana. Got it?" Leaving her no time to respond, he stormed through the doorway, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Tora's consciousness slowly began to awaken as she felt the pulsations of the Earth under and around her. _'So heavy…'_ She thought as she tried to move her body. Her mind struggled to remember what had happened.

'_Hiei…'_ Her mind whispered as her heart burned. _'Hiei…'_ Her eyes opened slowly as she took in her surroundings; she was still in the forest.

"You're awake." A Familiar voice murmured softly, afraid to be too loud.

"Dryad…" Tora croaked, her voice hoarse from lack of use. "Did you take care of me…?"

She shook her head. "It was the demon boy…" She answered. "He left awhile ago, said he had to do something. I think he meant to be back before you awoke."

Tora shook her head barely. "I doubt he's coming back…" She responded as she moved to sit up.

"Why do you think that Princess? He was very concerned about your health."

"Please… Don't call me that… I'm not a princess, I never was. Just because I was born into a royal bloodline does not make me a princess. I'm just Tora. I'm just the last of my kind, nothing else…" Tora sighed as she leaned against a tree finally, her eyes closing again. _'He's not coming back…' _She thought as she rested there. _'He's never coming back…'_

* * *

Gene sat there on the floor, defeated by Hiei's words. Clenching her fists, she gritted her teeth as she fought the tear that strolled her cheek.

"Gene..?" Kurama called out from the door way.

Quickly hiding that tear, Gene gazed up at the doorway as he walked through. With a soft smile, he gracefully walked over to help her to her feet.

"What ever did he want with you, that would put you on the floor?" Kurama gave a light chuckled as he held her upright. His smile quickly faded as he seen the dampness of her cheek, though kept quiet. "We'd better get ready to leave."

"Leave..? But what about the finals?"

"Well it seems, we've won." Helping her to the bed, he once again smiled such a sweet smile.

"You…won...?" Stunned, Gene's mouth hung open. Flashes of Toguro's strength and power flooded her mind. "But how?"

"Well, it seems Yusuke has defeated Toguro. Thankfully, since Hiei's and my own fight were already over, the committee allowed us to be here with you two, though I think Toguro had something to do with it."

"Maybe... Like he'd care who else was there. He just wanted a challenge."

"Yusuke gave him quite a challenge too, I'm told." Pulling out the few clothes Gene had brought with her, Kurama laid them gently on the bed.

"I can do that, you know.." Gene pointed to the small dresser next to the bed.

"It's alright. You shouldn't be moving very much."

* * *

Before long, Kurama had all of Gene's things packed. Helping the wounded demon down the hall, he held a small suit case in the other hand. Silence fell upon them; the only sound able to be heard was Gene's panting while she struggled to walk.

"We should be there shortly." Kurama chimed in, in attempts to make her feel better. "Just hang onto my arm and I'll help you.."

Unable to find the strength to respond, Gene merely nodded while a small bead of sweat formed along her brow.

* * *

Finally reaching the boat, Gene's eyes gazed over it. With an raised eyebrow, she thought about the luxury of Toguro's boat. With a soft smirk, she felt more relaxed knowing that there was at least one person here to look out for her. That sense of loneliness seemed to fade around him.

"Well, lets get you all set up on the boat." Kurama gestured toward the long ramp in front of them which lead onto the boat.

"Hey Kurama! You made it." Yusuke yelled while, instead of taking the ramp, leaped over the side of the boat and landed next to them. "I was beginning to get worried."

"Ahh, no, no.." Kurama responded softly as he lead Gene up the ramp, Yusuke following closely behind.

"So... What're you doing here?" Yusuke's voice got low as he leaned closed to Gene, clearly not happy about her joining them.

All of them filing onto the boat, Kurama leading Gene to her bunk, Yusuke walking back over to Kuwabara and the rest of his friends from back home. As excited as Team Urameshi was for winning the tournament, a large whole accompanied everyone's hearts. The fake facade, forced smiles... Everyone knew...

Yusuke jogged over to his friends, in which Kuwabara gave him a slug on the shoulder in congratulations for his win over Toguro. While gazing over everyone, taking a few extra seconds while looking upon Keiko's stunning smile, Yusuke backed away from the group and walked over to the bow of the ship. Leaning against the railing, he looked at the horizon, fighting the tears which threatened him by giving a soft smile.

"We won, old hag... We won..."

* * *

**Written by: Gene and Pyro**


	36. A 'Faerie Tale' Ending

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than I had been anticipating. Here is the final chapter for Tora. One more chapter will be coming from Gene and then that will be it for the first story of Gene and Tora.**

**I really hope all of my readers really did enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. I also wanted to thank every one of you for all your support when I sent all of you the message aboud possibly leaving Fanfiction.**

**I hope that all of you also go to my homepage and give me your input on the two Originals I have posted there, I know they are not finished, I had some nasty personal problems that put a total stall on the stories. Your input and ideas (and reviews) would be great help in getting them started again (Thanks goes out to WorldsAngel for giving me some good food for thought n_n)**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Please Enjoy**

**P.S. YES I know I... borrowed... parts of the fight scene from the movie The Notebook. I wanted them to have this big fight and my favorite (and probably one of the most memorable) fight is the fight at the end of The Notebook between Alley and Noah. I couldn't help myself, it was perfect for Tora and Hiei. That's their kind of relationship and it really fits the bill there. So don't kill me, please?**

* * *

_Chapter 34_

Tora grasped the handle of the foreboding door as her mind raced in opposite directions. She knew no one was in there but her body had frozen, refusing to twist the knob and push the door inward. _'Come on… Just get this over with and you can go back home and never have to think about this place again.'_ She told herself as she steeled her mind and opened the door.

The interior hadn't changed since she left almost two months ago. _'Only that long…? It felt like ages…'_ She sighed as she walked around the tiny house. Her mind thought back to the months before. "Before it all fell apart…" She murmured.

Her heart felt as if it were burning as she ran her fingers over the familiar surfaces. "It's all a dream right…? I'll turn around and wake up from this mess. Maybe I'll wake up to before the fight. Or maybe everything was a dreams and I'll be back in Faerie before Gene had even taken me away, then everything would fade." Her words fell on empty ears, but she had to try.

Her legs carried her into the bedroom where her eyes fell upon the mask still sitting on the nightstand.

**_That mask is special. It is said that it cannot come off unless one's true love that the heart truly desires takes it off himself._**

The words of the Summer Queen echoed in her heart and mind, giving her a small hope before she shook her head and cast away such ideas.

"Nothing was said about ever lasting true love. Hearts change, humans and demons can fall in and out of love before they find the one. It's possible that He really loves me, but I also doubt that. Faeries don't belong in either worlds. We are different; we can never grow old and die. We would outlive the one we loved and even children if we had any. How can a demon love a Faerie? We're too different." Tora snatched the mask off the table before she grabbed anything else that was hers in the house.

As she tossed everything into a bag she kept talking to herself. "I'm okay with this. I understand that there are differences that will become a problem later on down the road. Things will be better if I return home. I have things there that I must do, things that will keep me from ever returning to the Human World. I will be out of sight and out of mind and maybe one day he will be out of my heart and mind." But she knew she was lying to herself.

She sat down in a chair as her eyes wondered around the room. "I should not be here any longer…" She told herself as she stood. "Just one more thing…" She grabbed a large glass and arranged a bouquet of wild flowers in it, adding a few human Amaranths into it and hidden deep in the center, the tiny blue flower of Faerie.

"Okay…" She sighed as she placed a folded piece of paper against it. "It's time to go…" Her eyes took in the small house once more before she closed the door behind her for what would be the last time.

* * *

Tora's gaze fell on the sparkling world of Faerie as she walked down the stone path that led to the Seelie Mound. _'It will always be beautiful here…'_ She thought as she inhaled deeply. "I'm home…" She whispered.

The flowers hummed with the beating of the wings of the prime rose fairies as they flew out and around. "Tora!!" "Princess Tora!" they called as Tora walked by. "Tora is home!" "The Princess came back!"

Tora nodded and smiled as they little fairies buzzed their happiness around her, she had given up on making the others not call her Princess anymore.

"Tora!" A familiar voice exclaimed in shock.

"Milady…" Tora answered as she bowed her head.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back." The Summer Queen smiled. "What a pleasant surprise. Come, we shall have a banquet to celebrate your visit."

"It's not a visit." Tora answered. "I'm coming home…"

The Summer Queen gazed down at the smaller girl, her eyes scanning over Tora's face. "Well…" She mused. "It's nice to have you home."

"It's nice to be home…" Tora answered quietly.

* * *

Hiei pushed the door open to the house he had left only months ago, expecting to see the bright orange hair of the girl he was searching for, but the house was empty. _'Maybe she's late.'_ He thought but knew he was fooling himself.

After he had gone to speak with Gene he returned to the clearing only to find the Dryad as she picked up pieces of the broken trees and after tremulous amount of yelling and questioning on his part he finally found out that Tora had left moments before he had shown up; he had literally just missed her.

He gazed around the empty rooms as he slowly began to realize that she had already come and gone, her stuff was missing. He cursed as he threw his hand into the wall beside him. "That stupid fucking Faerie! Why do I even bother with her?" He yelled as he released his fist from the hole he had made in the wall.

Color in the corner of his eye caught his attention making him turn and finally notice the bouquet of wildflowers sitting in a glass on the tiny table, the letter leaning against it. Quickly he snatched the little folded piece of paper and opened it.

_**Hiei.**_

_**I've had a lot of time to think about everything and I've begun to question whether or not being in the human world is the right idea, and if being with you is helping or hindering you.**_

_**I've never been away from my world until this past year and everything was turned upside down on me. I wondered if it was right for me to be in the world of humans, and I had decided I would have rather returned home than stay there. That is… Until I met you…**_

_**Everything was different when I met you; at first I absolutely hated you. I hated that you could find me when no one else had, how you were able to stick me in a jar and basically forget about me, how you always called me names. I even hated how you could careless about what I was and what it meant to have me in your possession, but even with all that I had started to fall in love with you. The things I hated about you suddenly became reasons that made me want to stay with you. I knew that no matter what happened to me you'd always be able to find me. How, after the jar incident, you took great care to make a little place for me. Or how because you didn't care that I was a Faerie that you could actually talk to me without wanting to force me to do things for you. Even the name-calling became something I enjoyed. It made me know that you had some sort of feelings for me, be it that you hated me or you cared about me I didn't really care, you were at least thinking of me.**_

_**When Gene came and took me away from you I was so upset. It broke my heart that I may never see you again, but I thought it was for the best, so I stayed in Faerie, learned about my clan, and had an arranged marriage set up for me. Then I found out I could go back to the human world. So I came up with this lame excuse that I needed to come thank you properly for taking care of me when in reality it was just another way for me to see you. I didn't tell you the truth of my visit nor what I was doing while there because I didn't want to admit it to myself that I would have to leave again and never see you. And, of course, my neglect led to such a large fight that I left thinking you absolutely hated me, but you proved me wrong by hunting me down to 'give me a piece of your mind'.**_

_**Living with you and knowing that you loved me was the most amazing thing that I ever felt. Everyday was a blessing to me because every day you were there with me. I thought nothing could go wrong, but when we fought that day at the tournament I was jarred into reality. I was made to look at the truth of things, at the differences between us. I realized that we were raised not only in a completely different way but also in a different world. I struggled through the iron stadium because I thought that was what I needed to do, to make myself part of the team. I didn't see that there could have been repercussions for such a silly act. Then I began to wonder if I was a mistake in all of this. I guessed that there would always be problems between us because I don't always understand everything about the ways of demons or humans. We're so different in how we were raised, what we were led to believe, how we were taught to live. I had begun to wonder if I would always be a problem for you because I just don't understand all the time. So, in the end, I thought it was best if I were no longer in the way.**_

_**What I want you to know from all of this, blubbering, that I all I ever wanted was what would be best for you. I love you with all my heart, and if your life leads you away from mine because your time is ever flowing onward while mine is stuck standing still, I won't be upset about it. I know that humans and demons can fall in love with more than one soul until they find the "real one", and I've become okay with that fact. And so, though your heart may have changed I wanted you to know that I will always love you, until the last flower wilts and fades as time ever moves onward.**_

_**Tora.**_

Hiei sneered as he crushed the note in his hand. "What a load of bull shit, that stupid fucking Faerie…" He growled as he knocked over the flowers.

A bright dash of blue caught his attention as he turned away from the flowers. Pushing aside the taller amaranths and daisies he unveiled the tiny dazzling blue flower that Tora had been holding the day before her fight with Toguro. Even in his fuming anger the tiny flower pulled at emotions buried deep under the harsh emotions, and as he stared at it, he sighed.

"This is the last time that I do this you stupid bug." He mumbled as he walked out of his small home, the flower in hand.

* * *

Tora sat quietly in the silence of the forest around her. _'It's not really silent…'_ She thought as she closed her eyes and really listened. The leaves of the trees rustled softly in the gentle breeze as the sound of animals passing by just out of sight disturbed the soft grass. In the distance she could hear the sound of the little stream that ran between the Summer and Winter courts. _'It's peaceful though…'_

"Get up you lazy brat." Someone commanded, breaking the silence around her.

Tora's eyes ripped open only to catch sight of black marring the perfect green surroundings. "Hiei…?" She questioned as she stood up. "What in the heaven's name are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to drag your happy ass back. Do you honestly think you can just skip out like that?"

"Like what?"

"Leaving that sappy note and flowers without saying a single damn thing. Do you seriously think you get to make all the fucking decisions?!? Don't be such a pain in the ass!"

"This is exactly why I left that way!

"Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you want to stay with me!"

"Ugh! You're such an arrogant son of a bitch! Why would I want to stay with you? I mean look at us, we're already fighting!"

"Well that's what we do, we fight! You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing!"

"And you think that because of that we should be together? So what!" Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as she glared up at Hiei.

"Yeah I get it, it's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard and we'll have to work on it everyday, but I'm willing to do that because I want you and if you didn't want to be with me you wouldn't have left that stupid note. Are you really going to be such a pain in the ass and act like you don't know what I'm talking about?"

Tora looked away, biting her lip as she fought with her emotions.

Hiei growled, clenching his hand into a fist. "What do you want Tora?"

"What?"

"What…do…you…want…? WHADDYA WANT!!"

Tora's lip quivered as she gazed at the grass below her feet. "I want to be with you…" She whispered.

"What?"

"I want to be with you, okay?!" She gazed back up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I want to stay with you, spend my life with you. I would rather be fighting with you than living a lie with someone else."

Hiei's gaze softened as he wiped away the tears falling down her face. "Why didn't you just say so…?"

"Because I was afraid you didn't want me anymore…" She murmured as grasped his hand.

"You're such an idiot…" He muttered as he smiled. "Come on… Let's go home…"

Tora nodded as she moved under his arm, curling in close to his side. "I love you Hiei…"

He stopped for a moment and gazed down at her. "I love you too Tora… It just doesn't mean I like you all the time." He smirked as he tucked the tiny blue flower into her hair.

Tora smiled as she touched the flower. "I can live with that… I don't like you all the time either."

Hiei chuckled. "Then we're even."

"Yeah…" Tora agreed. "Even."

* * *

**Thanks again all of my readers for everything! (I promise to not stop writing on here, just won't be putting as much .)**

**Written By: Pyro**


	37. Everytime We Touch

**A/N: This is the LAST chapter for this story!!! T_T**

**I hope all of you enjoyed it. We WILL be writing a second and third story for Tora and Gene (one on Sensui and one on the Makai Tournament) BUT it will not be posed on here. So if you want to read either of those PLEASE tell me and I will give you a heads up as to when it will be started (it will be on my other website)**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me!!**

**I love all you guys**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

_Chapter 35_

Soft eyes gazed over the scattered papers that lay across a wooden desk. While leaning forward, Gene ran her fingers through the black curls on top of her head, the tuffs of hair falling around the horns on the sides of her temples. With a soft sigh, she thought back on the life she lead only a year before this. Never a dull moment, and never tied down to one place for too long. Not to mention all the riches. There was always a down side though. Fighting to survive, while hiding from any potential enemy who could over power you.

Leaning back in her chair, Gene stretched her arms up before resting them on the back of her head. A specific file stuck out from the other ones scattered on the desk. Reaching an arm out, she unburied the other half of it while lifting it open. Youko Kurama. While sifting through the papers and photos, the young demon gave a soft sigh as her heart once again felt the pain of loss.

"He'll never accept me..." She rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, I tried to kill him." Gazing at a small sketched picture of the assumed Youko form, Gene couldn't help but stare long and hard at it before smirking. "I've never even seen his Youko form in person, but this can't possibly be it."

It was hard to take her eyes off of the sketched Youko. It had been more than 15 years since anyone in the Makai had even seen Youko, so it didn't surprise her in the least that the picture looked so proportionate. The scale on the picture said that Youko had to be roughly 8 feet tall, golden eyes and silver hair.

'If you ask me, he sounds more like a God than a demon...'

With that thought in mind, a sense of longing came over her as she laid the photograph down, closing the folder. As pain tugged her heart strings, Gene thought back on the times they shared, the sense of missing him growing even greater.

Feeling a mentality for a strong change, Gene pushed away from the wooden table and stood from the chair. Walking away from the table, she gazed into a makeshift mirror on the wall, which was simply made up of frozen crystal clear water. Draping her long black curls over her shoulder, she gripped it tight while staring at her reflection. Wanting to change and, in a sense, cleanse herself of the wrong life she lead a year ago, she lifted a pair of scissors from an end table next to her. Closing her eyes tight, she exhaled while placing her hair in-between the metal blades. While the curls fell around her, a weight seemed to lift off her shoulders. Opening her eyes to take in her reflection, she smiled at herself for the first time in a long while. Feeling anew, she turned to embrace a new beginning.

* * *

Strolling down the side walk, feeling like a completely new person, Gene clutched the strap of her messenger bag. Bound and determined to cleanse her soul in attempts of washing the blood from her hands, Gene had one destination in mind.

Approaching a tall stone wall, Gene took this time to pause and think over what she was about to do. The name Meioh Private Academy was engraved on a plaque next to the entrance of this refined school. Standing there for a moment, many different thoughts ran through her mind. Thoughts of her plan going exactly the way she wanted to, although that seemed to be overshadowed by the thoughts of failure. 'Maybe I can go back to my room and regroup. Maybe practice what to say...?' For a moment, that thought seemed like a good idea before she pushed it aside. 'Practicing what to say is silly...' With a sigh, she moved to lean against the stone wall. Closing her eyes, she let out a big sigh. 'How can this be harder than facing an opponent twice my size?'

"Gene...?" A gentle voice broke her concentration.

Opening her eyes, Gene pushed herself off the wall, catching the gaze of none other than Kurama himself. She froze while standing there, feeling as if she were paralyzed. Slightly opening her mouth, her voice was lost before it could reach her lips.

"Uhh... Hello, Youko." She then forced herself to speak, not having the faintest clue as to what was coming over her. "Um... How's it going?"

"...Fine. I figured you'd have gone home by now." Moving past her, he left just enough room to where she could follow beside him, feeling a much different aura from her. Instead of a tough outer shell, it almost seemed as if she were letting that wall down..? Confused at the vulnerability, he remained silent about it, waiting to see if she'd explain herself instead of having him dig.

"Well, I was going to go home, but I couldn't bring myself to leave." Her lead feet finally gave way as she followed beside him, never once making eye contact. "I felt empty. Like I needed some kind of closure."

"And the Human World is where you seek this closure?"

"Yes. Because the one in particular I need 'closure' with resides in the Human World." Never before had Gene felt so nervous. Biting her lower lip, she struggled to slow her breathing as she rang her hands together.

"I see." Kurama's eyes continued to study her. "Was it a coincidence that we ran into each other, or is there another you seek?"

Frozen by his words, Gene came to a halt. It shouldn't have surprised her that he hit the nail right on the head. Standing there, Kurama stopped a couple steps ahead of her and turned to face her.

"It wasn't..." She finally mustered up the courage. "I don't want to go back to Makai." As those words past through her lips, it was as if the dam's walls had began to crack, the water spilling through. "You spoke of a peaceful life here. I'm tired of the constant wars and the fight for survival. I want to stay here..." And then it happened... The cat was out of the bag... "I want to stay here...with you..." Just then, Gene locked eyes with Kurama's, waiting for the reaction she wanted, but fell short. His expression changed, but only in ways that forced Gene to look away from him.

Placing her hands on her cheeks, she could feel the burning sensation as her eyes began threatening tears. The look on his face just now began burning its image into her mind. That frown, those narrowed eyes. Taking a deep breath, she forced her feet to move once more, only to be pulled back as a hand lay against her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, she gasped at the closeness Kurama had taken.

"I'd be honored..." He murmured as she turned around.

With a soft smile, she nodded to him in placement for the words she couldn't find. Gently gripping her shoulders, he pulled her close to him, but only for a brief moment. Pulling away from her, he then leaned down, giving her the one faithful kiss she so long desired.

* * *

**Written By: Gene**


End file.
